Mortal Kombat: The Great Tournament
by Mr.YZ
Summary: [MK1] The tenth Mortal Kombat tournament is at hand. Raiden must guide a few Earthrealm hopefuls as they fight their way through the evil tournament and to prevent Earthrealm from being taken over by Outworld. This story takes place in an alternate universe with characters and events being different from what you remember them being in the official MK story.
1. Prologue

_**Multiverse Theory:**_ _The theory that our universe is not the only one, but that many universes exist parallel to each other._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _For millennia,_ _ **Earthrealm**_ _has used the Mortal Kombat tournament to defend itself from hostile takeover. That is, being taken over by the realm of_ _ **Outworld**_ _, ruled by it's evil warlord_ _ **Shao Kahn**_ _. Long has it been Kahn's desire to claim Earthrealm for himself like he has done for countless other realms. In fact the evil emperor would have been_ _successful_ _in doing just that had it not been for a group of wise men from the_ _ **Far East**_ _who sensed Kahn's approach so long ago. Knowing this, they appealed to the_ _ **Elder Gods**_ _to seek an honorable solution for Earthrealm to protect itself. This solution came in the form of a tournament. A martial arts_ _competition_ _, pitting the greatest warriors of both realms against each other fighting for the survival of their respective realm. And thus came about the genesis of the great tournament known to man as_ _ **Mortal Kombat**_ _._

 _Should the defending realm be victorious, it's realm will be protected for the next_ _fifty_ _years and it's Champion will be granted agelessness to defend his or her title in the following tournament. However, should the opposing realm win_ _ten_ _consecutive tournaments, the defending realm will suffer the unfortunate fate of being taken over and conquered by it's opposing realm. Such was the fate of many realms Shao Kahn has laid claim to._

 _Earthrealm almost suffered this fate on multiple different occasions. The first came over a thousand years ago in the first Mortal Kombat tournament when Kahn's demon sorcerer,_ _ **Shang Tsung**_ _became Mortal Kombat Champion and won_ _nine_ _consecutive_ _tournaments_ _._ _Fortunately_ _for Earthrealm, Tsung would be defeated by the great Shaolin warrior known as_ _ **Kung Lao**_ _in the 10th tournament. This in turn_ _nullified_ _the_ _nine_ _victories Outworld had over Earthrealm and started a new set of tournaments._

 _However, Shang Tsung would return 50 years later, having_ _severely_ _aged since his last_ _appearance_ _and brought forth with him a warrior that proved to be a fierce adversary to the realm of Earth. This warrior was known as_ _ **Goro**_ _, a mighty four armed warrior and prince of the Outworld race known as the Shokan. Goro did battle with Kung Lao and after a long, fierce battle between the two warriors, Goro came out the victor and thus created a new Outworld domination of the tournament._

 _Nine Mortal Kombat tournaments have passed since then and Outworld is once again on the verge of taking over Earthrealm. Kahn's millennia old dream is coming that much closer to fruition with the upcoming_ _tenth_ _tournament. The fate of Earth's safety now lies in the hands of a few chosen warriors._

 _Most notably of these warriors is_ _ **Kung Lao**_ _, the_ _descendant_ _who bares the same name as the warrior who once won the Mortal Kombat tournament and ended it's Outworld domination so many years ago…_

 **MORTAL KOMBAT: THE GREAT TOURNAMENT**

* * *

 **Kharacter Bio's**

 **Kung Lao:**

 **Alignment:** Good

A noble Shaolin warrior who was chosen by the White Lotus Society to represent the Order of Light in the tournament. Kung Lao seeks to save Earthrealm from losing it's 10th consecutive loss in the Mortal Kombat Tournament to Outworld. He also intends to avenge his ancestor's death at the hands of Goro many years ago. Despite this, Kung Lao feels uneasy about accepting the role of a would-be Mortal Kombat champion.

 **Sonya Blade:**

 **Alignment:** Good

A Special Forces agent hot on the trail of the Red Dragon mercenary, Kano. Sonya follows Kano on to the Nethership, not knowing anything of the upcoming tournament and what's in store for her.

 **Johnny Cage:**

 **Alignment:** Good

An actor who's movie career has seen a noticeable decline in the past years. He seeks to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament as a way to gain notoriety and to prove the press wrong for calling him a fraud. He's completely oblivious to what awaits him in the tournament.

 **Raiden:**

 **Alignment:** Good

The God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. While Raiden himself doesn't compete in the tournament, he and the Shaolin Temples entrust Kung Lao with the responsibility of defending Earthrealm. He guides the Earthrealm warriors as they fight for the very survival of their realm.

 **Sub-Zero:**

 **Alignment:** Neutral

A powerful and ruthless Lin Kuei warrior who's services are retained by the demon sorcerer, Shang Tsung. He's enlisted to fight alongside Outworld in the 10th tournament though his clan gives him an ulterior mission...to assassinate Shang Tsung during the course of the tournament.

 **Scorpion:**

 **Alignment:** Neutral

A spectre brought to the living world through Quan Chi's sorcery after being killed by Sub-Zero. Scorpion is enlisted by Quan Chi to aid Shang Tsung in the tournament with the promise that he will be able to kill Sub-Zero after he aids Outworld in defeating Earthrealm.

 **Kano:**

 **Alignment:** Evil

A mercenary and leader of the vile Red Dragon clan. Kano has long been hunted by the Special Forces agent, Sonya Blade and leads her to the Nethership were both he and Sonya will compete in the tournament. Kano and his Red Dragon clan are promised a very large sum of money should they succeed in aiding Outworld's victory in the tournament.

 **Baraka**

 **Alignment:** Evil

A vicious, vile creature from the realm of Outworld who fights for Outworld's domination of Earthrealm. Baraka belongs to a savage race known as the Tarkata who are known for their bloodlust and brutality and Baraka himself is known for his fits of rage and anger.

 **Chaosmos:**

 **Alignment:** Evil

A warrior belonging to an extinct, reptilian-like Outworld race known as the Oletros. Standing at a menacing 6'10, Chaosmos is as deadly as they come. Possessing the ability to poison his foes in many different ways as well as overpowering his foes with his brute strength, Chaosmos will indeed prove to be a fierce adversary to the realm of Earth in the tournament.

 **Goro:**

 **Alignment:** Evil

The 2,000 year old half-human, half-dragon warrior and reigning champion of Mortal Kombat. Goro hails from the realm of Outworld and is the Prince of the four-armed race known as the Shokan. Every foe that has challenged Goro has fallen to the mighty Shokan and thus many in Earthrealm and Outworld consider him to be unbeatable.

 **Shang Tsung:**

 **Alignment:** Evil

The demon sorcerer who is the right hand man of the Outworld emperor, Shao Kahn. Shang Tsung has enslaved the souls of many powerful warriors in his very long life using his soul stealing abilities. Kahn entrusts Tsung to carry out his scheme of conquering Earthrealm which Tsung performs to much success. Should Shang Tsung's warriors be victorious in the upcoming tournament, Earthrealm will fall to Shao Kahn.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Well, here we go with this very lengthy story that will span many different fics. As you can surmise from the information given in the Prologue, this story takes place in an alternate universe of **Mortal Kombat**. As you read through the story, you will notice the many differences this universe has VS the official Mortal Kombat universe be it characters, scenarios, or other things. Some may be small and subtle while others will be very noticeable to the point where they're completely different from what you remember them being.

This story in particular, **The Great Tournament** is the first part of the many stories in this alternate universe that covers the events of **MK1** as it unfolded in this universe.

The story is based on the **Original Timeline** lore of Mortal Kombat. Albeit an alternate universe version of the Original Timeline. Don't be surprised to see the new characters show up in this story though.

In addition to the differences, their will be a few OC's introduced throughout the course of these stories. Given that this is an alternate universe, you'll see characters appear who never existed in the official Mortal Kombat universe. **Chaosmos** being one of them. I don't want to make the story too OC heavy so rest assured OC's will be kept at a minimum.

This story has 5 chapters not including the Prologue and the Epilogue with the 1st chapter being split in to three different parts. The 1st chapter is largely based off the 1995 MK film and details how all the fighters get to the tournament. Afterwards the story will be action heavy til' the end.

Also want to give major props to **UltimateBudokai3** for giving me the idea of an alternate universe MK story. His story, **Mortal Kombat: Parallel** really inspired me to do all of this. Make sure to check out his story as well.

With that being said lets get on with the story…


	2. Chapter 1: The Great Tournament (Part 1)

**Chapter 1:** **The Great Tournament** **(** **Part 1** **)**

* * *

 **Outworld, Shao Kahn's Fortress**

 **Shao Kahn's POV**

 _For too long have I been denied claiming_ _ **Earthrealm**_ _for myself. There was always something getting in my way whether it be those damn_ _ **Elder Gods**_ _or a few miserable Earthrealmers barring my path. All of that is in the past of course. This coming tournament will be the final_ _tournament_ _before I finally claim what's rightfully mine. No Earthrealm dog has been able to best Prince Goro in kombat for the past 500 years and this tournament will be no different._

 _I have already amassed my army for the certain invasion that will take place very shortly. Once i'm ready to start my invasion, i'm going to make sure that every last pathetic human suffers my wrath. They will all tremble in fear as they see their precious little Earth crumble at my hands. The mere thought of_ _visualizing_ _my Tarkatan hoards laying waste to their precious realm brings me much satisfaction. But all of that pales in comparison to the look of terror_ _ **Raiden**_ _will have when he realizes that he's powerless to stop my invasion. How I longed to make him suffer for all the times he has denied me Earthrealm. I'll be sure to savor every last moment of his suffering._

"My lord!"

 _I hear the withered, old sorcerer_ _ **Shang Tsung**_ _call out to me as he and Prince_ _ **Goro**_ _himself approach my throne room._

"Shang Tsung, what news do you bring?"

"We are ready to begin the tournament very shortly my emperor. All preparations have been completed. Our warriors will be making their way to my island at once."

"Good." I simply replied. "Who will compete in the tournament?"

"We have many great fighters fighting for us my lord. Chief among them are **Baraka** and **Chaosmos**."

"I see."

"I have also retained the services of both the **Lin Kuei** warrior **Sub-Zero** and the **Red Dragon** thug **Kano**. They will prove most useful in the tournament. Furthermore, **Quan Chi** has agreed to provide us with the spectre, **Scorpion** in the tournament as a show of good faith between **Outworld** and the **Netherrealm**."

"Most impressive indeed sorcerer."

"Of course, we have nothing to worry about given what all the Earthrealmers will have to face should they even be successful in defeating our warriors." Shang turned his attention to the warrior to his right, the four-armed champion himself, **Goro**.

"Well said!" Goro replied in his usual loud, assertive tone. "I will assure victory just as i've done for the past 9 tournaments."

"Rumor has it that the Shaolin has named their representative already." Shang interjected.

"Hmph! It matters not. Every Shaolin warrior brought forth to me has perished. Nothing will be different. Just like the psychic man I killed 50 years ago."

"Yes, but I think you would be interested in knowing who was chosen this time." Shang replied.

"And why is that?" Goro questioned.

"He is a warrior also named Kung Lao, perhaps a descendant of the man you killed so many centuries ago?" Shang explained.

 _This in particular caught my attention. I remembered that miserable Earthrealmer who put an end to my plans when I was only one tournament away from claiming Earthrealm. I hate to admit it but that really unnerved me and even made me consider the possibility Goro failing. After all, he did come very close to losing when the two fought 500 years ago._

"Pah! I doubt he's as formidable like his ancestor." Goro said with assurance. "I will kill him much like I did his ancestor."

" **For your sake you better hope so!** " I forcefully interjected which startled both Shang and Goro.

"There will be no failure this time! I will not tolerate being denied Earthrealm any longer! Should you lose this tournament I will have both your heads!"

"Of course my emperor." Shang said with a hint of fear in his voice which made me chuckle a bit.

"Good. I see you know very well the ramifications of failure."

"Begone now!" I gestured with my hand in the air. "I do not wish to further converse with you sorcerer." And with that, both Shang and Goro did a bow and left my throne room.

 _I must say. There was a little part of me that secretly wished Outworld would lose this tournament. Just so I would have an excuse to kill Shang Tsung. I've always loathed the sorcerer. He's always been biding his time for the right moment to overthrow me to take the throne of Outworld for himself. If I had it my way I would kill him right now but unfortunately he is the best sorcerer I have available and has proven his worth to me many different occasions. Should he fail this time however; I will take his head no question. I'm through with waiting. I've done enough of that as it is._

 _There is some concern I have despite my current favorable_ _predicament_ _. One came in the form of the recent_ _revelation_ _Shang told me. That the descendant of the Great Kung Lao will be competing in this tournament. I knew the chances of Earth winning this time are slim to none but all I can think about is_ _remembering_ _the time my plans were foiled all those years ago. It made me think if something like that happened again. Raiden has always found a way to thwart me after all._

 _But there's a deeper concern I have that doesn't pertain to the tournament at all. One that involves my daughters...or rather adopted daughters._

 _As of late I have grown suspicious of Kitana's_ _activities_ _. Ever since I invaded and conquered Edenia so many_ _millenniums_ _ago, I always thought in the back of my head that she would turn on me once she found out the truth about her past. That was obvious to me. It was this very reason I had Shang Tsung create Mileena, a clone of Kitana that would be made loyal to me. This of course done by crossing Kitana's DNA with the DNA of a Tarkatan warrior. Mileena would be made to replace Kitana but after seeing the way her mouth came with horrid Tarkatan fangs I quickly called it off. I instead chose her to be a watchdog for Kitana to ensure she would not betray me. Kitana is the_ _daughter_ _I want. Mileena is nothing more than a tool for me to use. But even Mileena as of late I feel uneasy around. As if she had some sort of subtle disdain for me for reasons I don't know of?_

 _Whatever the case is, it means nothing to me. Soon Earthrealm will be mine and I will be invincible. I can only wait for the "good news" Shang_ _will_ _bring me once Outworld has won this tournament._

 **End POV**

* * *

 **Earthrealm, Wu Shi Academy, China**

 **October 5, 1992**

"Ha! Looks like you got me beat again Lao!" Said a young Asian-American male who appeared to be roughly 18 years old and sporting a plain white shirt, black pants, running shoes, with long, red-orange hair tied down in a ponytail to the nape of his neck.

"So it would seem **Alexander**." Replied the Shaolin warrior known to everyone in the Wu Shi Academy as **Kung Lao** , the descendant of the **Great Kung Lao** sporting his trademark hat and traditional Shaolin clothing. He extended his hand to the fallen warrior to lift him back up to the ground.

Another peaceful day in **Earthrealm** was about to come to a close as the sun began to set. The two Shaloin warriors known as Kung Lao and Alexander had just wrapped up their sparring match. Kung Lao had come out the victor in this particular bout. Observing their match was the Thunder God, **Raiden** as well as their best friend, **Liu Kang** along with some other monks, elders and students alike.

"Excellent match both of you." Liu said in encouragement of both his friends.

"You did great my friend. Nobody is able to push me this far other than yourself and Liu." Kung Lao replied.

"Well, that goes for you guys as well. Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset for losing this match." Alexander remarked.

 **Raiden's POV**

 _I watched as my_ _three_ _most prized students,_ _ **Kung Lao**_ _,_ _ **Liu Kang**_ _, and_ _ **Alexander**_ _converse with each other as I pondered about their growth up to this point. All_ _three_ _of them are among the strongest warriors in the Order of Light and have come a long way since they first entered the Shaolin Order; each having their own story to tell._

 _I remember the day Kung Lao and Liu Kang first entered the Shaolin all those years ago. I had recognized both of them as descendants of the Great Kung Lao, a former Mortal Kombat champion and I took them in knowing that one day they would be responsible for protecting Earthrealm. I knew that it was most likely going to be one of those two fighting for Earthrealm's survival in the Mortal Kombat tournament and my prediction was right. They have both grown tremendously since they first joined the Shaolin. And then there was Alexander._

 _Alexander would join the Shaolin when he was just 10 years old. His_ _g_ _randfather,_ _ **Qiang**_ _was also a Shaolin warrior and represented the Order of Light in the_ _ninth_ _Mortal Kombat tournament. I had great respect for Qiang. He was a strong, powerful warrior who fought with great_ _honor_ _and respect. He had even made it to the end of the tournament before meeting his ends at the hands of Prince Goro; much like every other warrior that has faced Goro in kombat._

 _I vividly remember how arrogant, rude, and disrespectful Alexander was when he first joined. He lived a troubled life in the United States before I took him in to the temples to master his psychic_ _abilities_ _and become a Shaolin warrior. Alexander had a hard time initially coming to terms with his new life; always looking to mock his fellow Shaolin and act unruly all the time. He has come a long way since I first met him._

 _He and his grandfather, Qiang_ _possessed_ _very strange psychic_ _abilities_ _that even I can't fully comprehend. Being able to read minds, manipulate energy, among many other things. I had always theorized that they could have descended from the Elder Gods themselves but I never put much stock in to it._

"So **Rai-Rai** , what did you think of the match?" Alexander asked me in his usual sarcastic demeanor.

"Excellent, both of you." I replied. "All of you are skilled in your own right and it shows"

"However." I quickly added. "The honor of representing the Shaolin is exclusive to but one warrior as you all know."

"And that warrior is you Kung Lao." I turned to him, giving him my whole attention.

"An absolute honor Lord Raiden." Kung Lao replied with earnest respect.

"It was a difficult decision as you all know. Myself and the elders spent much time deliberating on who should be the representative of the order. You three along with **Kai** were the ones the temples had in mind before they made their final choice. Kai quickly dropped out when he went about traversing the world."

"Yeah, doing his soul-searching shit and all. What's new?" Alexander chuckled to himself.

"Mind your tongue Alexander." I replied sternly to him.

"Ha! My bad." Alexander replied grinning.

 _Although Alexander is a_ _superb_ _warrior, I wished he would take after his grandfather more and take things more seriously. I suspect this might have been a reason why the Shaolin didn't want him representing the Order of Light._

"It came down to either one of you three. The temples felt that you were too young and perhaps not ready for the role of Mortal Kombat champion Alexander, mentally at least. So it was down to either Liu Kang or Kung Lao. After months upon months of long deliberation, we decided on Kung Lao to be our representative."

"I fully respect the decision. I'm a bit down on the fact that I won't be able to represent Earthrealm in the tournament but I feel great knowing Kung Lao will be fighting." Liu stated.

"Yeah, I feel like the role of Champion isn't suited for someone like me anyways." Alexander said being honest with everyone. "Kung Lao has proven himself worthy and I know he's going to give Goro the beating he deserves."

"Sucks that I can't be the one to do it though. I'd love nothing more than to whoop him for what he did to my grandfather." Alexander further stated; remembering what he had heard from the elders about his grandfathers death.

Just then, the group was approached by the most senior and well respected monk in the Order of Light, **Master Wen**. All present took a bow as did Shen himself.

"Lord Raiden. It's good to see you."

And it's good to see you as well Master Wen. I replied giving him my respect.

 _Wen then turned his attention to Kung Lao, the man who would be representing the Order in the tournament very soon and perhaps even the one who would decide the fate of Earthrealm itself._

"Kung Lao, I take it your aware of what's to come very shortly yes?"

"Absolutely Master Wen. I've been preparing for this moment my entire life. I have no intention of letting the Shaolin down, let alone Earthrealm."

"Excellent. I'm very happy to hear that. You have all our blessings from the temples."

"An honor, Master Wen. Kung Lao replied."

"The tournament begins in a few days. Myself and Kung Lao will be making our way to Shang Tsung's Island shortly tomorrow morning." I added. "I must take me leave now with the other elders. I'll be seeing you all later."

 _And with that I left with Master Wen and other senior Shaolin members. I took a glace back at the three warriors. It made me think of the horrible possibility if somehow Kung Lao didn't win this tournament. If somehow we lost and Earthrealm fell in to the dark hands of Shao Kahn. Of course I should not think this way. Kung Lao is a very capable fighter and is capable of going toe to toe with Goro. I would have not agreed to let Kung Lao compete if I wasn't confident in his_ _abilities_ _._

 _But...even with all that taken in to consideration, I still feel uneasy. I had flashbacks to the days of when the Great Kung Lao was still Mortal Kombat Champion. I don't think he fully came to terms of the implications of being Champion; the_ _responsibilities_ _and duties associated with said title. Having to see everyone he knew pass away of old age while he remained youthful, fighting never ending battles. Such a burden would_ _defiantly_ _take it's toll on anyone. Somehow, I feel that these thoughts could be going through Kung Lao's head as well. I really hope that i'm just over-thinking things._

 _Kung Lao will win and restore the tournaments honor; as well as the safety of Earthrealm. I am certain of it. He_ _ **will**_ _be the one to beat Goro!_

 **End POV**

 _Later that night_

 **Kung Lao's POV**

 _As nightfall came, myself, Liu, and Alex began to_ _reminisce_ _old times at the training area of the Wu Shi Academy. More_ _specifically_ _, how we all got to where we are now. It has certainly been a long adventure for all of us._

 _I remember my days growing up here with_ _ **Liu**_ _. We both entered the Shaolin when we were very young. As descendants of my ancestor; the Great Kung Lao, the temples held very high_ _expectations_ _for both of us and we have been_ _fulfilling_ _those without a hitch. They knew one day that it was most likely going to be myself or Liu fighting in the tournament and they wanted us to be in the best form we could possibly be. We competed in almost everything possible. He was and still is my rival. But even more important than that, my best friend, my brother._

 _Then came in_ _ **Alexander**_ _roughly 8 years ago. My goodness! How did me and Liu put up with him back in those days? Words can't even begin to describe how_ _obnoxious_ _he was as a kid. I wasn't the only one who felt that way of course because the elders wanted to throw him out of the temples for his_ _misbehavior_ _. It's funny how things have changed so much since then. As time went on he became a brother to both me and Liu. His sense of humor is always nice for a serious place like the Shaolin. This place wouldn't be the same without him._

 _And then there's_ _ **Kai**_ _who joined only 3 years ago. Unlike Alexander who joined when he was a kid, Kai was already in to his teens when he joined and is the same age as Alex. He was a warrior in search of improving himself constantly which lead to him pursuing the White Lotus Society. He's usually stiff and serious but also very caring and compassionate. I'm proud to call that guy a brother and it's unfortunate that I won't be able to see him before the tournament._

"So Lao, how you feelin' buddy?" Alexander asked me.

"Anxious, but i'm feeling pretty good nonetheless. I'm ready to represent the Shaolin to the best of my ability." I responded.

"Indeed. Anyone accepting this responsibility would feel no different. Myself included." Liu assured me.

"For sure. I would be sweating bullets if I were in your shoes. Even being confident and all, it's still a heavy burden." Alexander admitted.

"The temples are fortunate to have chosen a warrior as skilled as you Kung Lao." Liu said in support of me. "As unfortunate as it is that I won't be able to compete of course. I would love nothing more that the opportunity to compete and defend Earthrealm in the tournament."

"I'm sure you would do well if it was you that was chosen Liu Kang." I assured my friend. "But alas, the responsibility falls on my shoulders."

"To think time flies by so quickly." Liu said as he placed his hands on the back of his hand. "It feels like it was yesterday when me and you first started in the Shaolin. Being little children and all."

And it feels not too long ago when the temples wanted to throw me out all the time. How I didn't get kicked out back then is something I'll never know. Alexander concluded.

"Either way, we're glad to have you here now." I told Alex.

"Ahh shucks! Don't mention it Lao." Alex replied with his signature grin.

"I just wish that Kai was here right now." I said. "The fact that I won't be able to see him before the tournament is very unfortunate."

"Well if it makes you feel any better he's probably at some backwater mountain growing a beard or something. Never really got his fixation on "soul searching". Y'know what I mean?" Alexander remarked.

"I'm sure he has his reasons for doing so." I also remarked.

"Yeah yeah I get it. He's a stiff and all. That's why me and Kai get along so well. We complement each other almost like Yin Yang."

"So, I hate to make everything serious and all but about the tournament.: Liu asked me.

"What of it?" I wondered what he meant by that.

"I mean with the tournament and all you must be concerned with the ramifications and all." Liu replied.

"What do you mean?" I'm more than ready for everyone in the tournament.

"That I know for sure. What I mean is...well. Being Mortal Kombat Champion. Not aging and all that."

"Oh well yeah, of course there's that." I said sounding somewhat somber.

"Hey are you honestly worried about that Lao?" Alexander asked me.

"Well i'm not...but it's sort of on my mind a lot. I can't help but think of everything that's going to happen when I become Mortal Kombat champion. Seeing you guys age and all."

"You mustn't let these thought bother you my brother." Liu assured me.

"I know. My focus is with the tournament and tournament alone."

"Yeah, just think of all the benefits man! Me, Liu, Kai. We're all going to be old geezers. You on the other hand Lao. You're going to have the **sexy time** with all the pretty ladies for like a **gazillion years**." Alexander tried to cheer me up the only way he could do so.

"Well, I suppose that's one way of looking at it." I chuckled as did Liu. "If there's one thing i'm going to miss about you Alex, it's your sense of humor."

"Miss? What are you saying?" Liu Kang asked me.

"Well, I mean…" before I could finish Liu grabbed me by my shoulders and began to speak.

"You are going to win this tournament Kung Lao! I know this! Alexander knows this! And everyone in the temples knows this! Don't ever doubt yourself!"

"Yeah, don't be speaking like that Lao. Self-doubt will destroy you." Alexander said in a more serious tone than usual.

"Of course. Thank you both for your support. I will win the tournament for the sake of all of us."

"Good, that's what I want to hear from you. You will be the one to defeat Goro and I know that." Liu said to me.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but i'm really hungry right now. I think we should go grab a bite and all." Alexander remarked.

"That we should. I could use a bite myself." Liu agreed.

"As do I. I'll be seeing you two inside the Academy in a bit."

"Alright Lao but you better hurry otherwise you might find all the rice gone." Alexander teased as he and Liu made their way back to the Wu Shi Academy.

 _As I watched my two friends return to the Academy, I looked up at the sky rather aimlessly. I thought about the conversation we just had and how different my life is going to be once this is all over. All my life i've been training for this moment and yet...it feels so surreal now that it's actually happening. The fate of the entire realm, in all likelihood will be falling on my shoulders._ _T_ _hat in itself would take it's toll on anyone. And yet it's not even my_ _ **primary**_ _concern. Truthfully, I just wish the_ _tournament_ _can be over and done with as soon as possible. I want to be the one to end Goro and Shang Tsung's tyranny and avenge my ancestor death. But more importantly, I want to be the one to ensure Earthrealm's safety._

 _But even with all this taken in to consideration...I feel...uneasy somewhat. Very subtle...but present nonetheless. This uneasiness I feel...I just don't know how to put it in to words. Like a foreboding feeling of doom and destruction._

 _As if the world as I know it is coming to an_ _ **end**_ _..._

 **End POV**

* * *

 **Earthrealm,** **United States,** **Venice, California**

 **October 5, 1992**

 **"CUT! CUT! CUT! JESUS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! CUUUUUTTTTTTT!"**

 **Johnny Cage's POV**

 _How the hell did I sign on to do this movie? What the fuck was Tony thinking when he convinced me that doing this movie would reinvigorate my career?_

 _Here I am_ _on the set of my latest movie,_ _ **Johnny Cage VS The World**_ _stuck_ _in this frigging studio surrounded by a bunch of goofs who clearly have no idea how to make a half-decent movie. What a jackass I am for even considering doing this film. I'm in this business to make money and be famous, not to make shitty movies and be a B-list star._

 _As i'm walking away from the set_ _,_ _the director approaches me, no doubt trying to suck up to me of course. But then again, who wouldn't want to suck up to me? I'm Johnny Cage_ _ **dammit**_ _!_

"C'mon Johnny! We gotta get on schedule with this." The director tried to plead with me.

"Fuck it!" I blurted.

"Are you shitting me right now Johnny? Do you want everything we worked so hard for to go to waste?"

"No, i'm just telling you real nice to fuck off!" I stormed off to find my agent.

"Give me a fucking break Johnny we need you here! Do you want this movie to sell peanuts?" I heard the fucker continuing to plead with me.

 _Not wanting to spend another second on set, I went off looking for_ _ **Tony**_ _, the useless fat agent of mine_ _so he could tell me what went through his mind when he thought getting me to do this movie was going to do wonders for me. He even convinced me that somehow_ _ **Johnny Cage VS The World**_ _would be the second coming of_ _ **Ninja Mimes**_ _. What a fucking shmuck I am for believing him._

"Johnny boy!"

 _I hear Tony call out to me...in Catering of all places. I outta shove an apple up his ass for getting me on this movie._

"Catering here is good huh?" Tony said stuffing food down his throat.

"God dammit Tony!" I smacked the fat fuck hard on his back making him spit out the food that was in his mouth.

"What the fuck where you thinking when you got me to do this movie?"

"What's wrong with it!" He said after spitting all the food he had in his mouth.

"Do you honestly expect to be making any money doing this shit? The directors and producers have no friggin idea what they're doing."

"Well if that's such a big problem then lets just fire em' and get new people."

"That's not going to change anything. The whole premise of this movie is hot **garbage**. It's going to over like a wet fart at the Box Office."

"Jesus Johnny give me a break! I did what I thought would be best for your career. Hindsight being what it is and shit."

"I'm in this fucking business to make **money** and be **famous**! How do you expect me to do either of these things when you're doing stupid shit like this all the time? Being No. 2 ain't good enough when you're me. **JOHNNY CAGE**!"

"And the worst part is that I ain't even close to being No. 2 because of **you**." I pointed my finger right at Tony. "My movies haven't been doing the numbers it used to even 3 years ago."

"Umm..excuse me..Mr. Johnny Cage...sir." I hear some shmuck call out to me.

"What do you want?"

"Someone wants to see you."

"Well I don't want to see this person."

"He said it's really important that you come."

I looked at the guy dead in the eye. "It better be. Because if it's another member of the press imma kick him in the fucking balls."

 _The shmuck led me to a room, with no one around which struck me as odd. There was some guy reading a newspaper entitled "_ _ **Johnny Cage A Fake**_ _". The press can go fuck themselves really. Just wait until they see my big return to fame._

"Hi Johnny!" The man lowered the newspaper to make eye contact with me. I instantly recognized who he was.

"Master Boyd!" (Master is a privilege I give only to those that I respect mind you. I respect him because he taught me all the martial arts I know.)

"I see the press is giving you a hard time ."

"They'll be eating their words once my movie outperforms everyone in the box office. Fuck them for calling me a fake."

"Johnny, you're one of the best martial artists in the world..and I know a way to prove it."

"Prove it?"

"A tournament. **The** tournament as a matter of fact. Held only once a generation."

"You're bullshtting me?"

"Nope! This is as really as it gets Johnny. You win this tournament and the press will have no choice but to admit they were wrong and you'll be back on top right where you belong."

"How…"

Master Boyd handed me a pamphlet as he continued to explain.

"The best fighters in the world are invited. You win the tournament, you win their respect. They'll tell the entire world that you're the real goods."

"Haha! Damn right!" I blurted out in excitement.

"Thank you Master Boyd." I shook his hand tightly. "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see me back on top. Serves them all right!"

"No Johnny, thank you."

"Wha?" I said quickly in confusion.

Master Boyd continued to stare at me for a couple of seconds which I found kind of weird. He didn't say a word as well. As if he was feeling me out or somethin'.

"Good luck in the tournament Johnny." He stood up and patted me on my shoulder before leaving elsewhere.

Where you going?

Master Boyd looked at me and smiled a bit. " _ **Places**_."

I saw Master Boyd making his way out of the studio when Tony, the useless fat agent of mine approached me again.

"Who the fuck was that?" Tony asked.

"Someone I know. Someone useful of course unlike you."

"Aww shit I know you don't really mean that Johnny."

"Lets just continue on with this shit. I'm gonna finish this crappy movie and collect my pay check. The sooner the better."

 _As Tony walked off back to catering, I heard a loud, fire-like sound coming from the nearby parking lot. I went to go see what it was but there was nothing in there which had me questioning what just happened. I looked at the old, worn out_ _pamphlet_ _Master Boyd gave me and examined it for a bit._

" **Mortal Kombat** huh? Sounds interesting…"

 **End POV**

* * *

 **Earthrealm, China, Hong Kong**

 **October 6, 1992**

" **LETS GO**! 60 Seconds to target. Jax is the perimeter secured?"

"Lockdown tight!"

"It better be! I want Kano and i'm gonna make his ass pay!" Declared a blonde, short-haired Special Forces agent.

 **Sonya Blade's POV**

 _So here I am with my superior, Jackson "Jax" Briggs finally catching up with Kano, leader of the Red Dragon criminal organization. After years of hunting this son of a bitch down, i've finally caught up to him. Here he is trying to run away_ _from me_ _hiding somewhere in this concert of sorts. He knows he can't run away from me forever._ _I'm going to catch up to him and when I do I'll make his crummy little ass pay!_

"I think I saw something over there! Jax told me pointing his finger."

"What is it?" I questioned him.

"A red light of sorts. I think I might have saw Kano's mechanical eye."

"Then what are you waiting for! Lets hurry the hell up already."

 **End POV**

 **Kano's POV**

"Ha ha ha! Good boy!" (hangs up phone)

 _Played her right like a fiddle. Here I see Sonya and her partner trying to hunt me down like usual, no doubt still pissed off at what I did to her partner all those years ago. A bunch of chums I tell ya! Of course with my business agreement with my new employer, I need to keep her alive for now._ _ **Shang Tsung**_ _, as he calls himself has been a good chap to the_ _ **Red Dragon**_ _. Tells me something about this "_ _ **Mortal Kombat**_ _" Tournament that he wants me and Sonya to compete in._

"Right on time. I love punctuality in a women. Don't you, Mr. Shang Tsung?" I stared right at the crusty, old sorcerer as he looked back at me sitting in his chair; wearing his weird purple robes and all.

"Are you sure she's going to follow me?" I asked to get my assurance from him.

"You killed her partner didn't you? She'll follow you in to hell. Just make sure she's on that boat."

"Sonya Blade must be at the tournament." Shang further stated.

"Must be at the tournament? You sweet for her or somethin'?"

"Heh heh heh...lets just say that when she arrives on the island there's going to be a big surprise in store for her."

"Wow. Quite cunning aren't ya Mr. Shang Tsung? You'd make for a good Red Dragon."

"Ya know, just thinking about all that makes me think how nice it would be if me and Sonya shared a cabin. Y'know, to reminisce about the good ol' days."

Whatever I said must have pissed Shang off because he glared and looked me dead in the eye.

"If you as so much touch her Kano...I will see it that your soul will never be able to rest peacefully." Shang told me as his eyes began to glow green.

"Wow, for an old fart you sure are intimidating Mr. Shang Tsung." I remembered hearing stories of Shang's abilities to steal souls and all that bullocks. He wasn't someone I wanted to fuck with.

"For your sake Sonya better be at the tournament. Your life depends on it."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I heard ya old chap. The Red Dragon's got ya covered. You got nothin to worry about mate. It's what you're payin' us to do anyways."

Shang smirked. "Good. Now begone."

 **End POV**

 **Sonya Blade's POV**

 _As we were going in to the direction where Jax saw Kano, we bumped in to several of the concert goers. It's frigging annoying that they're all in my way when i'm on the trail of one of the world's most dangerous criminals._

 _This went on for some time until I saw a man barring the Red Dragon symbol on his shirt attempting to shoot me with his rapid-fire gun. The moron should have known that it was going to take a whole lot more than that to put down a Special Forces agent. I took him out with ease with my shotgun and he went right through the nearby glass window. He was still living though. I was going to make him tell me where Kano was as I carefully approached him._

"Where's Kano?" I aggressively questioned the man.

"Ugh…"

"Where is he!" I demanded to know from him.

"Ugh…"

"God Dammit Tell me!" I pulled out my shotgun right on his face.

"The ship...the ship…"

"WHAT SHIP?"

"The ship...to Shang Tsung's island."

"Shang who?"

"...augh…"

 _The man passed out and from the looks of it he was good as dead. I needed to know who exactly this "Shang whatever" person was. From the looks of it he could be another_ _ **Red Dragon**_ _member._

"What did you find Sonya?" I heard Jax coming towards me.

"We need to find a ship here!"

"A ship?"

"I heard from this guy. He's a Red Dragon member. He mentioned something about Kano being on a ship of sorts. Owned by a guy named **Shang Tsung**. I think he might be another Red Dragon."

"Another Red Dragon?"

"Look I don't know all the details alright! All I know is that we need to find this ship ASAP or else we'll lose track of Kano. Lets move!"

 _Me and Jax left the compound and we went about looking for a ship in the area. We looked_ _and_ _we came across_ _many different boats that looked ordinary until we came across_ _this very old, worn out looking boat that looked like it was centuries old. We decided not to_ _immediately_ _board the ship but to carefully monitor all the_ _activities_ _of what was going on there. There we saw a bunch of people boarding the ship with their luggage and all. Everything seemed very off._

"Nothing that says that Red Dragon freak wasn't lying his ass off." Jax cautioned. "For all we know Kano is a thousand miles away from here right now."

 _Just then I saw a red light coming from a cabin near the boat. It was unmistakable. i saw Kano making his way in the boat. That son of a bitch was just asking for it._

"There he is! Lets move Jax!"

"Hey Sonya! Don't get on that thing! Sonya!" I heard Jax trying to warn me.

 _I didn't listen and I went on anyways. Jax seemed hesitant to get on the boat and decided to wait for me to get off. I didn't care. All I cared about was getting my hands on Kano. Everything else be damned._

 **End POV**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Well, that's the first part of Chapter 1. As I said before this 1st chapter is heavily inspired by the 1995 MK movie so if you think what you're reading is familiar then yes it is lol.

By now you have probably seen some noticeable differences in the characters in the story.

I.e. Kano being a Red Dragon, Sonya having short-hair, Johnny being more of a douche than usual, and Kung Lao being the one to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament instead of Liu Kang.

And if you're curious to know, the **Black Dragon** doesn't exist in this universe. All Black Dragon members from the official MK universe are **Red Dragon** members in this alt universe.

This will continue on in the story. Things are going to be quite different from how you remember them in the official MK story.

Here you get a glimpse of a few OC's in this alternate universe. Those two being **Alexander** and **Chaosmos**. Alexander you won't see much of in **The Great Tournament** but he'll be prominent in the stories to come. Think of him as being a cross between Liu Kang and Johnny Cage with the abilities of Kenshi/Ermac. Chaosmos on the other hand you will see plenty of in this story. His race, the **Oletros** is derived from Reptile's **Zaterra** race. Will elaborate more on that later.

The Shao Kahn scene at the start alludes to a lot of future events in the story. You'll see more of that in the sequel.

If you're confused about anything just let me know and I'll clear it up.


	3. Chapter 1: The Great Tournament (Part 2)

**Chapter 1:** **The Great Tournament** **(** **Part 2** **)**

* * *

 **Shang Tsung's Nethership**

 **October 6, 1992**

 **Sonya Blade's POV**

 _I looked the area for any sight of_ _ **Kano**_ _but to my dismay I wasn't able to find any traces of him. In my search I spotted the_ _a certain washed up actor. That being_ _Johnny Cage._ _What someone_ _like him was doing on this ship_ _I didn't know and struck me as very odd_ _so I went to go question him. The actor noticed me approaching him._

"Hey there beautiful! You lookin for me?"

"Where's Kano!?" I grabbed him by his collar and demanded the actor to tell me where the Red Dragon scum was.

"Kano? Is that your boyfriend or something? Because if he is you need to leave him and get together with me, **Johnny Cage** baby!"

"Don't fuck with me!" I pulled my shotgun right towards his face. I wasn't going to take any crap from him...and especially not from a washed up actor.

"Whoa Jesus lady calm your ass down. I don't even know who this Kano is."

"Then you better stay out of my way. I pulled my shotgun away from Johnny."

 _Just then we were both approached by some guy wearing a weird hat. After everything i've seen today i'm really not going to bother thinking to much about it._

"Excuse me you two. Have you seen Lord **Raiden** around here?"

"Rai-who?" Johnny questioned.

"Lord Raiden. The God of Thunder. Protector of Earthrealm. Don't you know?"

"God of Thunder? What are you on man?"

"I have no idea who this "Raiden" guy is your telling me about. Now unless you have information about where Kano is you and the B-list actor need to stay the hell out of my way." _I stormed off and went in to the lower parts of the ship to find Kano._

 **End POV**

"Wow she sure has quite the temper." Kung Lao remarked.

"Yeah, she even turned me down. Johnny frigging Cage! How does any chick resist **ME**!" Johnny questioned. "Might be a thing with short-haired blonde chicks. Either that or she might be a lesbian."

"Oh, you're that actor guy aren't you?" Kung Lao asked Johnny.

'You a fan?"

"No. But I'm curious to know what someone like you is doing here." Kung Lao asked the actor.

And what exactly are **YOU** doing here? Johnny inquired back.

I'm here to represent the **Shaolin** in the Mortal Kombat tournament.

"Shaolin?"

"Yes. My name is **Kung Lao** and i'm here to protect **Earthrealm** in the tournament. The fate of our very realm is at stake in this tournament."

Realm? I thought this was a tournament for money and fame? Johnny said confused.

"What? Of course not? Who told you this?" Kung Lao said wondering how anyone could come to compete for something like that.

"My martial arts master, Mr. Boyd. He was the one who told me to get on this crusty boat and shit. Said that if I won this tournament that I would get all the recognition from everyone in the world and the press would have to admit they were wrong about me."

"That's absolutely **NOT** what this tournament is about! Our entire realm, the Earthrealm is at stake with this tournament here. If we lose this tournament our realm is **doomed**!"

"Oh really? And who exactly are we defending Earth from? Movie critics? Because I get enough shit from them as it is."

"Joke all you want Johnny but this is as **real** as it gets. If you think this tournament is all fun and games then you're in for a **rude** awakening."

"Yeah, whatever **Hat-Man**. I need to go find the hot Blondie. I'd rather be spending my time around her than you to be honest."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To the lower part of the ship. I saw Sonya go in there."

"Isn't that were Shang Tsung is?"

"Shang Song?"

"Just forget about it. I'll go with you."

"Oh I see how it is Hat-Man. You think you can make a move on the blondie because you have a cool hat and shit."

"That's not...never mind lets just go find Sonya. Maybe she'll believe what i'm saying here."

"Okay then Hat-Man lets make our move on the hottie! Though rest assured someone like Sonya would much rather have a movie star over some next guy with a weird hat."

And with that, both Johnny Cage and Kung Lao made their way towards the lower part of the ship.

"Well speaking of weird, there's a bunch of creeps on this ship. Wonder where all these guys come from?"

"Fighters from all corners of the world are gathered here for the tournament. You'll find out that the world is a very big place Mr. Cage, a lot bigger than you can imagine."

"Heh, you got a point Hat-Man. Like that dude up there wearing the **blue ninja** get up." Johnny said as he looked at a man in the upper deck of the ship wearing a blue ninja outfit. "Who the fuck dresses like that? Haha!"

* * *

 **Shang Tsung's Nethership, Upper Deck**

 **Sub-Zero's POV**

 _My mission to assassinate_ _ **Shang Tsung**_ _has finally begun. The sorcerer approached my clan, the_ _ **Lin Kuei**_ _to retain my services in this upcoming tournament once he discovered that I defended_ _ **Earthrealm**_ _from the_ _menace_ _of_ _ **Shinnok**_ _and_ _ **Quan Chi**_ _. Little did he know, however that my clan had ult_ _erior_ _motives in accepting the invite to the tournament. We were also approached by one of Shang Tsung's wealthy enemies who sought his death for a very large sum of money. The fool sorcerer believes he's using me as a pawn for his schemes when in reality he's just biding time before I personally kill him. If I have to_ _fight for_ _ **Outworld**_ _in the tournament to meet this end then so be it. I am Lin Kuei and I will do what I must to honor my clan._

"Enjoying the view Lin Kuei?" I heard a very familiar voice come out of nowhere that startled me. It echoed through the air, as if I was the only one that could hear it.

"What?"

"I thought you would recognize my voice. After everything that transpired between the both of us not too long ago."

"Scor...Scorpion"

"So good of you to recognize me…"

Just then the memories of when I killed Scorpion went through my mind instantly. The whole ordeal from when we fought in the Shaolin Temple played from start to finish so quickly.

"No...no...you should be dead! I killed you at the Shaolin Temple!"

"Oh you did alright. But thanks to Quan Chi, I was able to return to the living as a spectre. The sorcerer has been most kind to me in my quest for vengeance."

"Where are you!"

"Right behind you...Lin Kuei." I heard the voice again but this time it didn't echo like before. It was the voice of someone who was physically present. I instinctively looked behind me and saw a figure I thought and hoped I would never see again.

" **Scorpion!** "

"What's the matter Sub-Zero? Are you scared to see me again?"

"Absolutely not!" I tried to mask my fear to the best of my ability.

"Is that right? Because your reaction just now proves otherwise."

"Are you going to try and kill me now?" I questioned Scorpion, still unsure of how he's here.

"Oh, I will kill you. Of that you can be assured Lin Kuei."

"Then lets see you try! I'll destroy you again just like I did before."

I assumed a fighting stance and prepared for kombat. Scorpion, however just looked at me for a few seconds and chuckled. He wasn't taking me seriously at all which only served to unnerve me even more so.

"As tempting as it is to kill you right here, i'm bound to wait for the end of the tournament before I can extract my revenge against you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Much like you, i've also been enlisted to fight for Outworld due to the partnership between that realm and the Netherrealm."

"The Netherrealm? "Scorpion mentioned that horrid place I was forced to go in to not too long ago to stop Shinnok and Quan Chi from executing their plans to destroy Earthrealm.

"Yes. Unfortunately I got stuck fighting in this worthless tournament because of an agreement Quan Chi had with Shang Tsung."

"Why would Quan Chi want to work with Shang Tsung?"

"Does it matter? All that matters to me is that Quan Chi promised me that I can kill you as soon as Outworld defeats Earthrealm in the tournament. To that end, I will fight wholeheartedly to ensure an Outworld victory. As much as it disgusts me that I would have to work alongside your likes."

"The feeling is mutual spawn of hell! I'm going to send you back to the Netherrealm where you belong!"

"Hmph, rest assured Lin Kuei scum. Once this is all over, i'll be coming for your head!"

"Until then…" Scorpion walked past me.

"...I'll let the fear eat you inside out. Knowing that your doom is imminent at my hands."

"Over my dead body Shrai Ryu dog!"

" **Dead** you will be in due time…"

 _And with that the spectre vanished in a burst of flames. As much as I hate to admit it, what Scorpion said to me really unnerved me. Here I was coming to this tournament with the_ _expectation_ _that I would be here to assassinate Shang Tsung, which in itself is no small order._

 _Now my mindset has_ _completely_ _changed with Scorpion added to the picture. I will see Shang Tsung dead and I will personally ensure Scorpion goes right back to where he belongs, the Nether_ _r_ _ealm! I must regain my composure if I am to succe_ _ssfully_ _complete both tasks._

 **End POV**

* * *

 **Shang Tsung's Nethership, Lower Part of the Ship**

Elsewhere in the cabin of the ship, Sonya Blade made her way down to seek the one she greatly despised and wanted to see dead, **Kano** , leader of the **Red Dragon** clan. She kicked through a door that led her in to an empty room filled with chains and pipes. Sonya had her guard up the whole time, having her gun in her hands waiting for any signs of danger as she inspected the room.

She did this until she met an old, Asian looking man who stared right at her and smirked. It was **Shang Tsung** no question about it. Sonya had her gun pointed at him just in case he tried to do anything to her.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Ms. Blade. Shang Tsung at your service." The sorcerer greeted in a modest tone of voice.

"Shang Tsung? Your the guy the Red Dragon member spoke of."

"Indeed. You've come along quite nicely."

"What's your relationship with the Red Dragon and Kano?" Sonya demanded to know. "I know you're working with them!"

"My relationship with the Red Dragon is purely business. Kano has agreed to compete in my Mortal Kombat tournament to aid me in the eventual downfall of Earthrealm?"

"Downfall of Earth?"

"Shang Tsung!" Kung Lao yelled out being followed by Johnny Cage.

"Kung Lao! How nice of you to join us. As well as you, Mr. Cage". Said Shang.

"Hey old man. Stay away from the lady. Otherwise you're gonna get Caged by moi!" Johnny threatened.

"When I want backup, i'll radio for it." Sonya said upset that Kung Lao and Johnny Cage were trying to help her as she felt she needed none of it.

Shang Tsung then turned his attention to a nearby door which was partially visible from the outside due to a large crack in the door. Two warriors emerged from the door that brought out lots of smoke.

One warrior was a hideous creature that was bald and had long, sharp teeth. This warrior, no doubt belonged to the **Tark** **atan** race of **Outworld**. He was dressed in a fairly "normal" outfit, sporting a white-red tank top, black pants, and white shoes.

The other warrior that emerged was large, standing at 6'10 and was oozing poisonous venom from his arms. He was a "reptilian-humanoid" like creature and sported black-red armor on his upper body, reminiscent of the Outworld Emperor, **Shao Kahn** except less flamboyant. He wore black pants and boots that had spikes coming out of them both. His expression was menacing, as was his partner's.

"Got that radio handy?" Johnny asked Sonya in a sarcastic manner though with noticeable fear coming from his voice.

" **Baraka** and **Chaosmos** , two of Outworld's finest warriors, as you shall see soon enough." Shang taunted the Earthrealm warriors.

The two Outworld warriors then proceeded to assume their fighting stances which had everyone on their toes. Baraka unleashed his blades from his hands and Chaosmos began to ooze his poisonous venom from his hands. It would seem that Earthrealm's warriors was about to take a cut, both **figuratively** and **literally**.

"Move aside!" Sonya demanded of Johnny and Kung Lao as she pointed her gun towards Baraka.

Baraka sliced Sonya's gun in half with his **Blade Beam** before she had time to react. Chaosmos proceeded to prepare an attack on Johnny Cage.

Just then however, a spark of lightning attacked both Baraka and Chaosmos that sent them both flying in different directions in the spacious room.

" **ENOUGH!** " Yelled Raiden, the thunder god as he appeared in room.

"Lord Raiden!" Kung Lao said in excitement.

"What the hell?" Sonya blurted in confusion when she saw a tall man with a straw hat using electricity to knock Shang's warriors across the room.

"Lord Raiden! How good of you to grace us with your...presence." The sorcerer stated with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Your side-show freaks attacked my fighters. That's expressly forbidden before the tournament." Raiden stated to Shang Tsung.

"As your emperor well knows." Raiden then added with an air of authority.

"My sincere apologies Lord Raiden, won't happen again." Shang apologized in an insincere manner.

"I shall see to that sorcerer." Raiden said assuring that the sorcerer wouldn't attempt such an action again.

"Until we reach the island of course. Where you have...no dominion." Shang taunted.

"My dominions are well known to me sorcerer!" Raiden yelled back.

"What island?" Sonya questioned, having no clue as to what Raiden and Shang were talking about.

"To my island of course. Where you will all be competing in my tournament, **Mortal Kombat**!"

"I never agreed to compete in any tournament!" Sonya protested.

"But you will Ms. Blade. I know a good reason why you'll want to compete in the tournament." Shang said ominously.

"Don't think you can run away from me Shang Tsung!" Kung Lao yelled at the sorcerer.

"Me? Run away from you? You're quite the comedian Kung Lao." Shang mocked the Shaolin warrior.

"And as for you Mr. Cage, i'm glad " **Master Boyd** " was able to inform you about my tournament." Shang said turning his attention to Johnny Cage.

"Master Boyd? How the hell do you know about him?" Johnny questioned.

Shang didn't respond and instead let out a devious smirk at the Earthrealm warriors. He then made his way out of the cabin to an unknown part of the boat.

"He's gone!" Kung Lao stated.

"Son of a bitch!" Sonya blurted.

"Can someone explain to me what the fuck is going on here?" Johnny said both confused and unsettled from what he just heard.

"You all have questions, I no doubt have answers. Follow me." Raiden stated as he dissipated in to lightning and went back to the deck of the ship. The 3 warriors proceeded to follow him.

* * *

 **Shang Tsung's Nethership**

"You got a guy that has blades coming out of his hands we got another guy that fucking spews out venom from his hands, and then there's a man from as far as I can tell is made of electricity I mean how did he disappear like that what's going on here WHO IS THIS GUY?" Johnny rambled, bewildered by what he just saw in the cabin.

"That's what I know as well. This is the craziest shit i've ever seen. And that's a lot coming from a Special Forces agent like myself." Sonya admitted.

"I told you guys already. He's **Raiden** , God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. You should have believed me before." Kung Lao explained to Johnny and Sonya.

"Oh great." Sonya blurted.

"There's your rational explanation." Johnny said sarcastically.

"Listen all of you." A voice came in from the other side of the ship. The 3 warriors turned their attention to the man they saw who was none other than Raiden himself.

"What trials you face in front of you is more important than anything you can ever imagine. You have all embarked on a sacred mission, to defend **Earthrealm** in **Mortal Kombat**!"

"Defend it from who exactly?" Sonya questioned?

"Yeah, robot alien dudes from Space?" Johnny joked.

"Your world is but one of many different realms. One of them is a forsaken realm called Outworld, ruled by an evil warlord named Shao Kahn. He has long seeked to conquer Earthrealm for his own maniacal, evil purposes as he has done with countless other realms before."

"Hold on a second **Thunderman**. If this "Shao Kahn" guy is so powerful, then why doesn't he just try and invade us? Wait don't answer that. He knows he's going to get his ass kicked if he tries anything because he's terrified of me, **Johnny Cage** dammit!" Johnny stated boastfully, also cracking a cocky smirk on his face.

Raiden completely ignored Johnny's attempt at humor and continued on. "To lay claim to Earthrealm, Shao Kahn's demon sorcerer, Shang Tsung and his warriors have to win ten straight victories in **Mortal Kombat**." Raiden paused momentarily looking at the ground then looking right back at the 3 warriors.

"They have since won nine straight tournaments. This will be the tenth tournament. Should we lose this time, our realm will fall in to the dark hands of Shao Kahn." Raiden explained grimly to the three warriors present.

"A handful of people on a leaky boat are going to save the world?" Sonya questioned Raiden.

"Precisely." Raiden responded and also pacing around the ship.

"The essence of Mortal Kombat is not about death...but life. Mortals defending your own world from the threat of invasion and destruction."

"Why are you only telling us this? What about the other people on this ship?" Sonya further questioned the Thunder God.

"All of them are great fighters no doubt. But i've looked in to their souls...as well as yours. it will be one of you 3 that will decide the outcome of the tournament. The fate of this entire realm will depend upon you. A very heavy burden no doubt."

"What about Shang Tsung?" Kung Lao asked Raiden.

Raiden turned back at Kung Lao. "You would be much better off concerning yourself about **Goro** in the tournament. Shang Tsung will not be competing in the tournament much like myself. Not only Goro but the other warriors fighting for Outworld as well.

"Yeah, who exactly were those guys anyways? Y'know, the creepy dude with the venom coming out of his hands and the ugly motherfucker with the blades coming out of his hands." Johnny said half-joking.

"Those two warriors are Baraka and Chaosmos. Two of Outworld's most lethal and formidable warriors." Raiden explained.

"Would you mind explaining more about these warriors Lord Raiden?" Kung Lao asked his mentor.

"Baraka belongs to a savage Outworld race known as the Tarakata. He is well renowned for his brutality and his viciousness. He, like the rest of his race are able to summon blades from his hands as weapons of sorts in kombat. Should you fight him in the tournament you should be well prepared for his savage style of offense."

"Someone outta consider giving him some dental work. Just looking at him gives me the creeps." Johnny joked.

"What about Chaosmos?" Kung Lao asked. I'm very unfamiliar with him.

"Chaosmos belongs to a long forgotten Outworld race known as the **Oletros**. Chaosmos is well renowned in Outworld for his deadly nature. I believe you might have caught a glimpse of that just now.

"Yeah. That guy was about to to turn me in to goo and all. I owe you Thunderman!: Johnny joked.

"Furthermore, Chaosmos is a brute as you all saw. His size alone makes him formidable not even taking in to consideration what I mentioned just earlier. Going toe to toe with him will prove to be foolish. You must use all your cunning if you wish to defeat Chaosmos."

"Like tickle him or something? Because I can't think much of anything." Johnny remarked.

"What about Kano?" Sonya forcefully interjected.

"It would appear that Shang Tsung has retained the services of the Red Dragon clan. The nature of their agreement i'm not to sure of but you can be assured that Kano will be competing in the tournament."

"Good, i'm going to beat his ass for what he did to my partner." Sonya assured herself.

"Well if everything goes to hell we could always use the blue ninja guy right? I'm sure he'll do wonders for us." Johnny mocked the warrior he met previously.

"Who you're referring to is a powerful warrior named Sub-Zero." Raiden told Johnny.

"Sub-Zero? You mean the renowned Lin Kuei warrior?" Kung Lao inquired.

"Indeed. I'm aware that Shang Tsung has retained the services of Sub-Zero through a deal with the Lin Kuei to fight alongside Outworld. Why the Lin Kuei would want to work with someone that wants to doom their realm I have no idea." Raiden explained.

"Damn, we're going to fight the weirdo ninja?" Johnny said confused.

"Be weary Johnny Cage! Sub-Zero is no easy foe to beat. He possesses freezing abilities among other fighting techniques that makes him incredibly ruthless." Raiden warned.

"I've heard much about him. Especially after he broke in to our Shaolin temples not too long ago. I don't trust him at all. He does only what his clan tells him to do." Kung Lao stated.

"But my primary concern is defeating Goro, the champion of Mortal Kombat." Kung Lao remarked.

"Goro?" Sonya questioned.

"Yes, he's the reigning champion of Mortal Kombat and the one we will have to beat if we are to win the tournament. Long ago he murdered my ancestor, the previous champion of Mortal Kombat and has been unbeatable since then. I intend to end that and avenge my ancestor's death." Kung Lao explained.

"How does this "Goro" guy look like?" Sonya further asked.

"He's a massive half-human, half-dragon warrior who's a four armed creature. You'll know a lot more about him when we get to the island." Kung Lao informed Sonya.

"Man with all these freaks and creeps competing in this tournament I wonder what good us " **normal** " people are going to have against them? I mean honestly what do we have over these guys?" Johnny said being honest.

"Many things Johnny Cage, you will understand that in due time." Raiden assured Johnny Cage.

"I can't wait." Sonya said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Look." Raiden turned his attention to the sky that began to act very strangely as did the other 3 warriors.

" _It has begun…_ _"_

Apparitions of sorts began to fill the sky as Shang Tsung began to channel dark energy of sorts.

" **IT HAS BEGUN!** **"** Shang boldly declared out loud with a silhouette of the Outworld emperor, Shao Kahn being visible right above Shang Tsung.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I just love the boat scene from the MK movie. Though the lack of witty Raiden in this scene is unfortunate.

In the next part we will see all the warriors arrive on the island and we'll see the infamous banquet scene take place.


	4. Chapter 1: The Great Tournament (Part 3)

**Chapter 1:** **The Great Tournament** **(** **Part 3** **)**

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island**

 **October 7, 1992**

The following evening, the **Nethership** arrived at the island of Shang Tsung, located somewhere between the realms of **Earthrealm** and **Outworld**. Everyone began to make their way to the evil sorcerer's palace in to a designated room that he instructed everyone to go to. Upon arriving there, **Shang Tsung** would address all the Earthrealm fighters present with the Mortal Kombat champion himself, **Goro** also attending. He would inform them of what's to come in the tournament and what's truly at stake. Shang even went his way to make the entire occasion very formal, inviting everyone to a banquet of sorts in a large spacious area. There, everyone would stay for the night before the Mortal Kombat tournament officially started the following morning. Suffice to say the occasions was very offsetting for Kung Lao and his allies. To think that someone who's intention was to doom their realm in to chaos and darkness would go his way to "treat" everyone to dinner and make the event all formal. It was very suspicious indeed.

It was here that **Kung Lao** , **Sonya Blade** , and **Johnny Cage** made their way in to the large spacious room and were seated at a table towards the far, upper-right end. The three had got to know each other a bit better in the time they met on the Nethership and agreed to stick together during the course of the tournament. **Raiden** himself was not present at the event but would make his presence known if Shang Tsung attempted any foul tricks on his warriors as he already tried on the Nethership.

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Banquet Room**

" **Nom nom nom** ". Johnny stuffed a bunch of lobster in his mouth as he chewed down on the food present. "Man can you believe this shit! This guy went out of his way to treat me to dinner! He must have known I was coming so he went his way to make all of this for me."

"Don't count on it Johnny. You have too high of an opinion of yourself." Sonya said eating some of the salad.

"Heh, they probably knew I was going to attend so they went their way to throw me a nice dinner and all. Then they decided to make food for everyone else afterwards." Johnny said boastfully.

"Don't be a fool Johnny. This is Shang's way of toying with us." Kung Lao warned. "He's a very shrewd sorcerer and he's always scheming his next move."

"Nah, he just went out of his way because he knew he had to treat a **movie star** like myself." Johnny maintained.

"Does your ego have any bounds?" Sonya questioned Johnny?

"Probably doesn't." Johnny replied.

"It shows." Kung Lao remarked.

"Mind if I sit here?" An African-American man dressed in a blue shirt and black pants approached and asked of the three warriors present.

"Absolutely." Kung Lao replied to the man and gestured towards the chair in a friendly manner.

"Thanks." The man took a seat next to Kung Lao and in front of Johnny and Sonya.

Johnny noticing who the man was began to speak. "Dude, your the guy that fought in London aren't you? **Art Lean** right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Art lean replied slightly grinning. "And you're Johnny Cage aren't you?"

"Ha ha ha! That's me alright. The one and **only**!"

"I saw some of your movies. You can't fake those moves man. The press has no idea what they're saying calling you a fake and all." Art told Johnny.

"Damn right! Finally someone with common sense." Johnny was happy to hear. "You should tell that to the press."

"As if they would ever listen." Art replied.

"Yeah, that's too much to ask from them."

"As a seasoned fighter myself, I know a good fighter when I see one. And you, Johnny are one of the bests." Art praised Johnny.

"Careful now, you might inflate his ego too much." Sonya cautioned. "He'll never stop talking if you entice him."

"Ha ha!" Art laughed. "So what about you guys? Whatcha here for?"

"I'm Sonya Blade and i'm here to hunt a certain son of a bitch down in this tournament. That's all you need to know about me." Sonya stated then turning her attention for Kung Lao to speak.

"I'm Kung Lao and i'm a Shaolin warrior." Kung Lao replied to Art.

"Shaolin? I heard about you guys. You're located somewhere in China aren't you?"

"You heard?" Kung Lao was curious to know how someone on the outside knew about the Shaolin.

"Well I don't know everything about you guys but your organization are the subject of chatter among many of the best fighters in the world. I always wanted to train with you guys."

"Perhaps you can visit the Shaolin after the tournament is over? We accept anyone there provided their willing to uphold the beliefs of the White Lotus." Kung Lao asked Art.

"Will definitely look in to that." Art assured Kung Lao.

"But we should worry about more important things right now." Kung Lao cautioned Art Lean. "Like the very survival of our realm."

"Survival of the realm? Art questioned?"

"Yes, you may or may not know this but our realm is in danger of being taken over by an evil warlord named **Shao Kahn**." Kung Lao informed Art.

"Shao Kahn?" A confused Art Lean inquired.

"Look man, it's really long and complicated but everything Kung Pao...err...Lao is saying is the truth. I doubted him at first but after the lightning guy did all his crazy shit and all I realized what they're saying is true." Johnny explained.

"Just try not to think about it to much." Sonya added. "The more you think about it, the less sense it makes."

"Noted." Art replied not sure what to make out of what he had just heard.

"You'll hear everything from Shang Tsung himself." Kung Lao told Art. "He's going to be addressing all of us very shortly."

Just then, a bunch of hooded men dressed in robes made their way in to the room and made their way to the end of the room where Shang Tsung would shortly address the fighters present. From the right corner of the room came out **Sub-Zero** and from the left corner came out **Scorpion**. The two respectively were accompanied by many of Shang Tsung's guards. They stopped as they awaited the arrival of Shang Tsung and Goro who were both currently making their way to the upper center of the room.

"Oh boy, the ninja again." Johnny moaned.

"But wait there's another one." Sonya observed looking at the yellow ninja.

"Another warrior fighting for Outworld I presume." Kung Lao observed.

"Our chances keep getting worse." Johnny further moaned.

All eyes present turned on the old sorcerer, Shang Tsung who stood up at the end of the room atop a few stairs, dressed in his usual purple robes alongside Goro who stood next to him. His presence there got everyone's attention as he himself began to eyeball everyone in the room. The warriors that accompanied Sub-Zero and Scorpion thrust their arms outwards as a sign of respect of sorts for the sorcerer. Suddenly, the room became very tense; with fear and anxiety running rampant in the air.

"Shit, is that the guy you were telling us on the boat?" Johnny whispered to Kung Lao.

"That's him all right. My ancestor's killer." Kung Lao said glaring at Goro.

"Were going to need a miracle in this tournament." Sonya remarked.

"I second that." Art replied in agreement with Sonya.

" **Welcome!** You are all here to compete in my Mortal Kombat tournament. Tomorrow morning, the great kombat begins."

"Some of you will even have the distinct honor...and pleasure to face Prince Goro. Our reigning champion." Shang turned his attention to the mighty, four armed warrior.

"Hmph! That's right. Whoever advances to the final round will meet their end at my hands." Goro boldly declared.

"We'll see about that Shokan." Kung Lao said in his head.

"This is a major turning point in your realm. You will all bear witness to the tournament where your Earthrealm falls in to Outworld's hands. Treasure these moments as if they were your last. Because rest assured, it will be your last." Shang said sporting an evil smirk on his face.

"Over my dead body." Kung Lao whispered to himself.

"And now!" Shang announced. " **A taste of things to come** …"

Shang nodded to the warriors with Sub-Zero and then to the ones with Scorpion. They knew instantly what he wanted and they made their way down towards the tables to forcefully remove the Earthrealmers from their tables. Kung Lao and his group were moved towards the right hand side of the room.

Many of the Earth's warriors were not pleased with this decision as they began to complain.

" _Hey what the hell are you doing?_ _"_

" _Hey come on!_ _"_

" _I just got here!_ _"_

" _Get out of here!_ _"_

The guards had no patience for the many fighters as they backed everyone off and flipped all the tables, dumping all the food on to the grounds before the other guards removed the food from the floor.

"Hey! I was enjoying my meal dammit! You can't do that to a **movie star** like me!" Johnny said upset with what happened.

"What the hell is Shang Tsung even doing now?" Sonya asked.

"Intimidation. Like I mentioned before." Kung Lao warned.

"Intimidate us how?" Art wondered.

"That remains to be seen…" Kung Lao said not fully knowing what would happen next.

From the right and left came Sub-Zero and Scorpion respectively. They prepared to do battle with the two guards on opposite ends of the room as Shang Tsung had designated them to do. It was an exhibition match of sorts to show the Earthrealmers first hand of what awaited them in the tournament. The two shinobi were given specific orders to end the lives of the guards they fought.

"We gonna see the ninjas fight?" Johnny wondered?

"No, we're going to see them dance you idiot!" Sonya mocked Johnny.

"Of this you can be assured is of no laughing matter." Kung Lao remarked.

The two ninjas assumed their fighting stances as the guards attempted to taunt them both, punching and kicking in the air. Sub-Zero began to charge up his ice powers while Scorpion got his Harpoon from out of his hand. The two warriors dashed at both respectively but said action ended in much misfortune. The guard that faced Sub-Zero was frozen solid by the Lin Kuei warrior's ice blast and then landed right to where Shang Tsung and Goro were, bursting in to pieces. His head...or whatever remained of it rolled on the ground which got a chuckle out of Goro. The other guard fared no better as Scorpion's Harpoon landed straight in his chest and forcefully ripped his heart out clean; much to the awe and disgust of all Earth warriors present. His heart flew across the room and landed a few feet where Kung Lao's group was standing.

"Shit!" Sonya blurted out.

"By the Gods!" Kung Lao stated in shock.

"Damn son! These ninjas don't fuck around." Johnny half-joked unnerved by what he just saw.

"Do me a solid and get me as far away from the ninjas as possible." Art came in.

" **Fatality!** "Shang boldly declared after witnessing the carnage that took place.

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Banquet Room**

Afterwards Shang Tsung left the area as did almost everyone else. All everyone wanted to do was to get as much rest as possible before the following day. The only 4 fighters left in the area where Kung Lao's group, consisting of himself, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and the recently added Art Lean.

"Come to the tournament he said. It'd be good for the career he said. Yeah right! Now i'm stuck in this dumb tournament fighting some freaky dudes to save Earth itself. I better be getting paid to do this shit. I don't work for free y'know." Johnny joked.

Kung Lao, Sonya Blade, and Art Lean made their way towards the exit and Johnny went to follow them both.

"Hey, Kung Lao! Where ya goin'?"

"I'm going to look for Raiden. It's really strange that he disappeared abruptly."

"Cool. While you guys are looking for **Thunderman** himself, i'm going to find Shang Tsung. He knows where Kano is and i'll make him tell me myself." The short-haired blonde declared as she walked off from the group.

"Y'know, you gotta admire her. When she sets her mind on something, she's always hellbent on doing just that. I like my chicks feisty ya know what I mean Hat-Man?" Johnny joked.

"First of all stop calling me Hat-Man. Second, it's not your mind that your admiring Johnny. Admit it." Kung Lao half-joked.

"Yeah, i'm sweet for her. So what? Sooner or later she's going to have to admit that she's sweet for me as well y'know? The ladies aren't able to resist the **CAGE** baby!"

"Uhh, lets just go follow Sonya alright guys?" Art Lean said slightly annoyed. "After all the crazy shit that just went down i'm worried for her."

"Good idea Art." Kung Lao agreed.

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Palace Hallways**

The group followed Sonya where she was personally following the trail of Shang Tsung. She saw the group coming looking for her which annoyed her.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? I don't need your help. I can take care of myself." Sonya said annoyed.

"We can't help ourselves. It's a guy thing y'know? Can't have **Old Man Shang** killing you already when we haven't even gotten to know each other that well." Johnny joked.

"It's really dangerous to be pursuing Shang Tsung like this." Kung Lao warned Sonya.

"Yeah, what if those ninja guys popped out again? They don't mess around." Art Lean wondered.

"And besides we all agreed to stick together in this tournament. It's for the best. For all of us." Kung Lao continued.

"Well follow me if you want but i'm going to find Shang Tsung and i'm going to make his crusty ass tell me what I want to hear." Sonya said as she ventured off further in the palace.

The rest of the group followed Sonya as they began to wander an old, wooden bridge which was surrounded by other bridges of the same nature. Suffice to say, Shang Tsung's Palace was a very complexed place.

They continued to do this until they reached a door with a silhouette of a huge, four armed man yelling aloud. They knew exactly who it was and made their way to a nearby upper platform where they saw **Goro** , **Shang Tsung** , and **Kano** in a fairly spacious room. This room was surrounded by candles everywhere and had a stairway present near the front of the room. The sinister warriors were also joined by the other fighters working alongside Outworld in the tournament; **Baraka** , **Chaosmos** , **Scorpion** , and **Sub-Zero** who were standing in different corners of the room. The Earthrealm warriors concealed themselves behind the rocks on the upper platform as they spied on the warriors, speaking very quietly among themselves.

"That's Kano! The piece of shit that murdered my partner." Sonya said looking at the **Red Dragon** thug with contempt.

"Lets just wait and see what happens. We should not be seen here." Kung Lao warned.

"Gulp gulp gulp." Kano drank some water as he continued to feast on the food that was on the table he was at. "That's some good shit you got here guys. I'm not regretting doing business with y'all one bit." Kano stated as he continued to go on.

"See me. I believe in a fair fight. Y'know? One on one. Man to man. Hand to hand. Just like my daddy told me."

"But what I saw up there was not very fair. Y'know? The ninja over here freezes this guy. And then he **explodes**! I could see his guts and everything. And then the other ninja brings out this shit out of his hands and rips out another guys bloody heart for fucks sake. Like what's with you fucking ninjas anyways?"

"That's none of your concern Red Dragon." Sub-Zero told Kano plainly.

"So are you guys buddies or somethin? Like ninja pals or some shit like that?" Kano inquired.

"No, once this tournament is over i'm going to kill Sub-Zero and make him suffer." Scorpion said coldly.

"You'll try and you will fail miserably." Sub-Zero came back at Scorpion.

"Huh? You two hate each other?" Kano said confused. "Not that I care or anything."

"Wait, Sub-Zero and Scorpion aren't allies?" Sonya said confused.

"Cool. Maybe we can get the yellow ninja creep on our side then?" Johnny wondered.

"Doubt it." Kung Lao added. "Scorpion is no doubt aligned with Shang Tsung. Though i'm not sure why."

"Meh, who am I to talk anyways?" Kano confessed. "I've done much worse in my time with the Red Dragon, haha!"

"So here's a question for you, "Mr. Shang Tsung"." Kano looked at the old sorcerer sitting on his throne atop numerous stairs. "If you're so great and all, why ya got such a crummy lookin' boat mate?"

"I mean really. "Treasure these moments as if they were your last"." Kano said mocking Shang. "You tryin' to give us the creeps?"

"That was his intention Red Dragon!"Goro interjected. "Shang Tsung is a great sorcerer. Those who challenge his power become his slaves."

"Yeah? Well I haven't seen any of em' around." Kano proclaimed.

"You fool! You know nothing of Shang Tsung! He enslaves souls. He learned the Black Arts from the emperor himself, Shao Kahn!" Goro proudly declared.

"Shao Kahn? Is he like some sort of dictator or somethin'?"

"Yes! He is the supreme ruler of Outworld and soon to be the conqueror of this puny Earthrealm!"

"Is that right? Maybe me and this chap outta' do business together sometime. But then again you're royalty to are you not?"

"I am Goro! Prince of the Shokan and the unbeatable champion of Mortal Kombat!"

"Yeah well i'm just glad we're fighting on the same side and all. Wouldn't want to be tussling with you or any of these other freaks. Like that ugly man with the big ass teeth." Kano looked at Baraka.

"What did you say you miserable Earthrealmer?" Baraka came out of his corner and approached Kano.

"Well it's true y'know? Who the fuck would want to get together with you? Just speaking some truths here…"

Just before Kano could finish what he was saying, Baraka opened his blades only a few inches where Kano's neck was."

"Woah! Jesus man what the fuck is that?

"That will be enough talk from you Red Dragon! Otherwise you will become very acquainted with my blades." Baraka barked.

"Stand down Baraka!" Shang commanded of Baraka in which he did.

"Yeah you heard what the old man is saying. Back off!' Kano mocked.

"I have my reasons for enlisting Kano in this tournament." Shang explained. "The Red Dragon will prove to be most useful when Outworld inevitably takes over Earthrealm. Furthermore, Kano himself has proven his worth by getting Sonya Blade to compete in the tournament."

"Haha! You tell em' old man!" Kano said in agreement.

"Why does he want me to compete in the tournament?" Sonya asked rhetorically.

"I guess he has the sweets for you as well. You're a hot commodity around here." Johnny replied.

"But even with all that, we must take all precautions to ensure an Outworld victory." Shang stated.

"Why are you concerned Shang Tsung? Do you honestly expect any of the Earthrealm warriors to pose a threat to **ME**?" Goro said proudly.

"Maybe not." Shang said. "But you would be a fool to take victory for granted already. As I told you before, Kung Lao's descendant is also competing in the tournament; also barring the same name as his ancestor. You're well familiar with him Goro."

"Ahh yes, i've seen this descendant of Kung Lao just now. He will pose no threat to me. Of that you can be assured." Goro proclaimed.

"There's no time for foolish pride Goro! We've never been this close to taking Earthrealm for ourselves." Shang bluntly told Goro.

"Of that you have no fear." Came in Chaosmos who had remained silent previously. The massive, 6'10 reptilian-humanoid like creature walked towards the center of the room and began to speak.

"I will destroy every pathetic Earthrealm warrior put in front of me. None of them pose a threat. Especially the actor who I would have killed on the Nethership hadn't it been for Raiden's interference." Chaosmos boldly stated.

"To that end we shall see Chaosmos. As the sole survival of the Oletros, myself and the Emperor have high expectations for you." Shang told Chaosmos.

"And as for you; Sub-Zero and Scorpion." Shang turned his attention to the two masked ninjas. "You two will honor your agreements for competing in the tournament. Despite your animosity towards each other, you will serve me accordingly."

"The Lin Kuei stand by with you." Sub-Zero "reassured" Shang Tsung.

"As I said before. I'm only aiding you because i've been promised the chance to kill Sub-Zero right after this is over." Scopion proclaimed which got a glare from Sub-Zero.

"Heh heh heh. Good, good. The tournament starts tomorrow. You all better win this tournament." Shang stated.

Shang looked around at everyone in the room and sported an evil smile on his face. "Otherwise, their will be harsh punishments from the Emperor...as well as myself." Shang threatened.

" **I DO NOT FAIL**!" Goro loudly yelled out.

"Yeah, I think it's time for us to get the hell out of here." Johnny said to his allies in which they agreed.

Despite this however, they were noticed by Shang Tsung who turned his attention to them just as they began to leave.

"What is it old man? "Kano questioned Shang Tsung.

"We're not alone." Shang replied and then gestured to one of his guards.

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Palace Hallways**

The group made their way out of the area Shang Tsung and his minions were conversing and left off. Kung Lao needed to find Raiden as he hadn't seen him since they left off the Nethership some hours ago. Despite this however, the group was lost, not knowing where to go and ventured almost everywhere in Shang Tsung's big, complexed Palace. Eventually they took a path that took them to a room...which was oddly familiar to them.

"God dammit Kung Lao do you have any idea where you're going?" Sonya questioned her ally.

"To be truthful, no. It's very strange why I can't find Raiden at all here. It's not like he took off or anything." Kung Lao replied.

"Maybe he just got bored and decided to binge watch my movies?" Johnny joked which got looks of disapproval from everyone else.

"I mean it's a theory y'know? Even Thunderman himself can't resist the greatness of **Citizen Cage** and **Time Smashers**."

"Speaking of which." Art Lean tried to change the subject. "Who is this Raiden guy? You speak of him in such high regard."

"He is the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm." Kung Lao informed Art. "He's the one that entrusted me and all of you with Earthrealm's protection in the tournament."

"Y'know under normal circumstances i'd think you're a crazy for saying this but after seeing everything that went down I ain't gonna deny anything." Everything here is like somethin' out of a dream, y'know what I mean?"

"Hate to interrupt and all but doesn't this room look familiar?" Sonya asked as the group ventured in to the room they had recognized from not too long ago.

"Yeah, the room filled with candles and all." Johnny agreed.

"And the massive stairway." Art added.

"This is no doubt the room we saw Shang Tsung and all his allies in." Kung Lao concluded. But how did we get all the way back here?

"Shang must have been on a serious acid trip when he built this Palace." Johnny observed. Either that or he just likes fucking with us.

"Most likely the later." Art stated.

"It's the same room...albeit things moved in different places." Kung Lao came in when he turned his attention to the figures coming down the stairs towards the north part of the room.

" **HALT!** **"** The guards yelled in unison.

"Shit, where the hell did these guys come from?" Sonya wondered.

" **INFIDELS!** **"** Another set of guards yelled who made their way from the east exit of the room.

"Does the old geezer get these guys on bulk?" Johnny noticed the other guards now present in the room.

"I doubt they want to be friendly with us." Art added.

"Shang Tsung has sent his guards to kill us! Everyone on your guard and be ready!" Kung Lao got his allies to concentrate on the upcoming battle they were about to face.

"No shit Sherlock!" Johnny joked as he prepared to fight the guards.

"I sense an ass-whooping coming on." Sonya provoked the guards.

And with that, the guards began to rush the Earthrealm warriors present.

The first two guards came at Kung Lao who ducked one of the guards high kick and then proceeded to stop the other guard from attacking him using his lance. He kicked the guard wielding the lance right in his mid-section, making him drop to the ground and then proceeded to pummel the other guard he had previously blocked with a series of punches and kicks that knocked him out. He then ducked another high kick attempt from another pursuing guard and did a double high kick in the air on both that guard and another pursuing guard, knocking them both in to next week. He then climbed up the long stairway to where the throne was to pursue himself the remaining guards. He tossed his hat at the two guards which they instinctively dodged narrowly. This was the opening Kung Lao needed as he proceeded to do a roundhouse kick right at one of the guards and the other guard that thought he had Kung Lao in prime killing position with his lance was shocked to see him disappear. The next thing he remembered however, he was knocked out cold when Kung Lao teleported and nailed him with his **Diving Kick** headfirst. That was it for him.

" **Stand down!** **"** Kung Lao announced.

On Johnny Cage's front, he took on the 3 guards coming up from the stairway and dodged their attempted kick which they all did in unison. He then waited for the guards to get up and proceeded to kick the guard that got up square in the head, knocking him out cold. The other guard that came at him with his lance missed his attempt at piercing Johnny Cage clean and he was met with a punch right to the face which landed him out cold. Another guard who dashed him got kneed in the face by the actor and Johnny proceeded to throw him head first in to a near by structure. He was out cold. As for the last guard that attempted to dash Johnny, the movie star wanted to end with a bang as he waited a bit for the guard to pursue him and then unexpectedly did an odd kick; emitting a green aura while doing so. No doubt his infamous **Shadow Kick**. That guard was out cold...and possibly much longer than his fellow guards.

"You just got **Caged**!" Johnny proudly yelled out.

On Sonya's end, she tripped a guard attempting to knock her with his lance and then proceeded to drop down and kick him square in the face, that was it from that guard. Another guard that pursued her was met with a spinning roundhouse kick that was strong enough to have cracked his skull. She then ventured across the room to unleash hell on an unsuspecting guard who was met with a series of relentless kicks and then knocked on to the table where Kano had been previously eating before; ironic given Sonya's motivation for even getting involved in the tournament. The final guard attempting to dash Sonya was in for a "treat" as she grabbed the guard with her legs and then proceeded to throw him across the room a considerable distance. The guard landed head first onto the rocky walls and was done for.

" **Who's next!** **"** Sonya yelled out.

Finally, on Art Lean's front he did battle with some of the other guards that were attempting to pursue him. He was intent to show off the many moves he had learned in his years as a marital artist and dish them all out on his pursuers. The first guard that tried to attack him was met with a swift punch square in the face that was hard enough to have broken the guard's nose. Another guard attempted to attack Art from behind though Art was quick enough to quickly grab the guard and toss him across the room, falling on another 2 guards nearby. He prepared to finish the last guard off with a clothesline to a guard dashing at him that nearly took his head off. With that last guard knocked out, all the guards Shang Tsung sent were defeated and all knocked out; their injuries varying.

" **Got any more?** **"** Art Lean said boastfully.

"Looks like that's the last of em'." Sonya remarked as she made her way to the center of the area.

" **Shang-a-lang** must really hate us to go out his way to do all of this." Johnny commented.

"Well, I just hope there's no more guards coming after us. I need to rest for tomorrow and all." Art stated.

"Are you kidding me? That was a piece of cake. Those fuckers never stood a chance against me!" Johnny proudly announced.

"Never lacking in confidence aren't you?" Kung Lao said as he made his way to the center of the room where his allies were standing.

"I thought you would have figured that out by now." Johnny came back.

"I wonder if Shang Tsung has more tricks up his sleeve…" Kung Lao questioned as he observed the room quickly.

"Does it matter? He could send like a thousand of em' and i'll still whoop their ass back to Outworld or whatever place Thunderman mentioned." Johnny stated.

"Please, get over yourself Johnny." Sonya remarked.

"What's with you guys anyways? We're standing and they're not. What more can you even ask for?" Johnny asked his allies.

"Really Johnny Cage?" Came in a voice familiar to most of the group standing atop the stairway.

"Lord Raiden!" Kung Lao said in excitement. "I was looking for you all evening.."

"So that's this "Raiden" guy you were telling me earlier about?" Art asked his allies.

"Yep, it's Thunderman alright. Just wait until you see him doing his crazy shit and all." Johnny told Art.

"I'm the last thing you need to worry about Kung Lao." Raiden assured his pupil. "I see you've yet to **fully** grasp the situation properly."

"Fully grasp the situation Raiden?" Sonya questioned. "Don't you see all these guards we just whooped? I would say that you're the one who hasn't grasped the situation."

"Is that right Sonya Blade? Then what of those people behind you?" Raiden came back which got the group to turn back to see what was behind them.

" **Rah!** **"** Yelled the many guards in unison. They were huge in numbers compared to what the group just fought.

" **HOLY SHIT!** " Johnny yelled out loud.

"How in the Elder Gods name did we not see these people?" Kung Lao questioned rhetorically.

As the group stood in shock, Raiden teleported his way to the center of the room just in front of the Earthrealmers and confronted the many guards.

"I will be leaving with my warriors now. Unless anyone of you has an objection to that." Raiden challenged all the guards as he emitted lightning from his fingers. As he said that, the guards put down their weapon and cleared a path for Raiden and his warriors, fearful of what Raiden would do to them if they tried to go along with their attack.

"I think you will all find that this is the way out." Raiden instructed his allies as they soon followed.

"Well i'm just glad that there **IS** a way out." Sonya said as she walked along; relived that everything was finally sorted out.

"You guys are lucky he stopped us." Johnny pointed his finger mocking the guards. "Otherwise, I would have tore this frigging place down with my pinky finger."

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Outside the Palace Gates**

As Raiden led out the Earthrealm warriors out of the palace, he lead them all outside near the Palace gates where he would speak with warriors and answer any questions they had before the tournament started. He wanted to make sure his warriors were well prepared for everything Shang Tsung was going to dish at them in the tournament. Raiden knew Shang Tsung's game very well. He could not allow Earthrealm to lose it's tenth and final tournament to Outworld.

"So I see you've all seen what you will be facing in the tournament?" Raiden asked his warriors.

"Yeah, we've all got a little too familiar with all of them. More than I needed to at least.' Art said.

"We really need to pull something out of our asses if we're going to beat these freaks.' Johnny said as he wondered how him and his allies could win against the opponents he had just seen.

"I mean really? You got **Frosty** freezing and making a guy explode for fucks sake. Then you got the **Yellow Ninja Dude** who literally yanks out this guy's fucking heart out clean. Then you have **Big Teeth** bringing blades out of his armsand **Giant Lizard Man** who still wants to kill me from back on the boat. Now you add in **Four Arms** and **Old Man Shang** to the picture, I don't know how you expect us to win Thunderman." Johnny continued to ramble.

"You must believe in yourself Johnny." Kung Lao told his ally. "If you ascertain that you will fail, then you will no doubt do just that come time for the tournament."

"Well shit man i'm just saying that it's going to take a whole lot to beat those guys we just saw. No problem in being honest and all. And that should mean a lot from a guy like myself y'know?" Johnny responded.

"Yeah, with a ego as big as yours that's a very good point." Sonya agreed.

"What about Scorpion?" Kung Lao asked. "I'm very unfamiliar with him or whatever clan he came from."

"When I first saw him at the Banquet, I assumed he was aligned with Sub-Zero given they were both fighting Shang Tsung's guards in an exhibition match. Then shortly after I saw Shang Tsung and all his warriors converse in a room where Scorpion publicly announced his intentions to kill Sub-Zero. What's the issue between the two?"

"Scorpion and Sub-Zero are long-time enemies." Raiden explained. "Their clans, the **Lin Kuei** and **Shrai Ryu** respectively have been enemies for centuries. I had recently heard about the extermination of the Shirai Ryu clan and all it's members. Presumably by the Lin Kuei themselves. I assume Scorpion wants to kill Sub-Zero in some sort of retribution for that act."

"So how is Scorpion even here if he was killed before? "Sonya asked.

"If I were to venture a guess it's most likely from Quan Chi's sorcery." Raiden answered. "It wouldn't surprise me if Scorpion's soul went to the Netherealm after he was killed. He was a ruthless assassin during his time in the living after all."

"Quan Chi?" Kung Lao questioned.

"Forget about Quan Chi. He is of no concern right now." Raiden responded.

"So he's like a zombie or somethin'?" Johnny wondered. "Just do me a solid and keep me away from zombie man as far as possible."

"Either way whatever issue is between them is none of our concern. Both Scorpion and Sub-Zero are working with Shang Tsung to ensure Earthrealm's defeat in the tournament. What their motivation is for doing so I have no idea but they must also be defeated as well." Raiden explained.

"Great." Sonya moaned to herself.

"So who was the guy with the four arms anyways?" Art asked.

"He is Goro. The reigning champion of Mortal Kombat and has never been beaten since." Raiden explained.

"And also my ancestors killer…" Kung Lao came in. "I intend to make him pay for what he did all those years ago and restore the tournament's honor."

"Baby steps Kung Lao." Johnny told his ally. "We need to worry about beating everyone else first before we can even think about fighting Four-Arms.

"Indeed Johnny Cage. Only once all the Outworld warriors are defeated will you be able to fight Prince Goro . You all have a heavy burden to carry." Raiden explained.

"And i'm guessing looks are deceiving when it comes to Shang Tsung right? Art questioned. From the looks of him he looks like an old man but i'm willing to bet he's one of the most lethal fighters in the tournament."

"That's true. Shang Tsung is arguably a more deadlier foe than Goro himself. While Goro himself is a brute and undefeated in kombat, Shang Tsung's mastery in the Black Arts makes him incredibly dangerous. He preys on the fears of his victims and uses it to destroy them inside out. Raiden warned. "Fortunately however he will not be competing in the tournament. Your focus should be with what lies ahead for you all."

"Tomorrow morning the tournament begins. Be ready for what lies ahead of you." Raiden told the warriors.

"Yeah, it's about time I got rest and all." Art Lean said. "I don't want to be sleep deprived when i'm fighting for my life."

"About frigging time if you ask me. Although I don't know how I can sleep given all the creeps I saw today." Johnny said.

"Ditto." Sonya said. "I need to be focused come time for when I beat Kano to a bloody pulp."

"Kung Lao, I would ask you to stay behind with me for a bit longer. I would like to speak in private with you." Raiden asked his pupil.

"Absolutely Lord Raiden. I'll stay as long as you need me." Kung Lao responded though a bit confused why he asked him to stay.

"Johnny, Sonya, Art. I'll be seeing you all tomorrow morning when the kombat begins. Until then I will be seeing you later." Raiden told the other warriors.

"Yeah, whatever you say Thunderman." Johnny replied as he, Sonya, and Art made their way back to the palace to rest for the night.

"So Lord Raiden, what is it that you wish to speak about." Kung Lao asked his master.

"I just wanted to ask you if there's anything troubling you going in to the tournament." Raiden asked his pupil.

"N..No. Absolutely not! I'm extremely confident that i'm going to win this competition and save Earthrealm from Shang Tsung."

"Yes I can clearly see that. From the surface at least…"

"From the surface?"

"I can read your mind and somehow I can sense a bit of tension in your soul. Subtle, but still present."

"Trust me when I say this Lord Raiden. There's no tension within me. I have no doubts or fears about competing and winning this tournament."

"I agree. I wouldn't have let you competed if I sensed you doubted yourself. But I feel as if said "tension" is for something not related to the tournament. Perhaps a "consequence" resulting from the tournament?"

"And that would be what exactly?"

"The duties of being Mortal Kombat Champion of course."

"Oh." Kung Lao paused abruptly, completely losing his train of thought.

"Tell me Kung Lao. How would you feel being Mortal Kombat Champion? Knowing all the ramifications associated with said title?"

"Well, I mean it is the most esteemed honor to have and…"

"No." Raiden interjected. "The losses that come with the title of Champion and the duties. The never ending battles. The pain of seeing all your friends pass away of old age while you remain in constant battle. Seeing your closest friends; Liu Kang, Alexander, and Kai all pass on while you remain in the living? How do you feel about this?"

"Well…" Kung Lao paused trying to collect his thoughts which was a hard thing to do given that Raiden opened a subject uncomfortable for him.

"There's no doubt that everything you mentioned is a horrible price to pay. But I can't allow these thoughts to slow me down."

"My concern is with Earthrealm's safety and preventing Shao Kahn and all his minions from taking over this great realm. Whatever challenges I may face in the future I must worry about after this is all over."

I agree with what you're saying Kung Lao. It's just that I feel that these thoughts are indeed could very well be going through you're mind.

"Why do you think this Lord Raiden?" Kung Lao asked as he noticed his mentor pacing left and right slowly.

"This conversation we're having now is nearly identical to the ones I would have with your ancestor, the Great Kung Lao. When you're ancestor won Mortal Kombat, I don't think he fully came to terms with the responsibilities of being champion. I would see it in his soul all the time in the many years after he won the tournament."

"Did it really get to his head?" Kung Lao wondered.

"It did but much like you he always had a way of burying his fears deep inside of him. While he was a superb and confident fighter, these thoughts never went away from him and over time seemed to grow more intense. Even more so when he witnessed his closest friends **Taja** and **Siro** grow older as he remained youthful."

"Perhaps that was the reason why he lost to Goro all those years ago? "Kung Lao wondered.

"I'm actually starting to believe that could be the case. Their battle, as intense as it was came down to the wire. Goro had only beaten your ancestor by a very close margin. Maybe the course of history could have taken a much greater turn if your ancestor was fully focused with nothing making him second guess himself."

'Different indeed. Perhaps he would have gone on to remain undefeated to this day." Kung Lao said.

"And I don't feel that this concern is only limited to you and your ancestor. Almost everyone the Shaolin has chosen to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament has these troubling thoughts to some degree. I remember it recently in the past tournament with Alexander's grandfather, **Qiang**. Everyone in the Shaolin thought Qiang would be the one to finally end Goro's reign...but alas he turned out to be another one of Goro's victims. I have no doubt that Qiang himself succumbed to this as well."

"Rest assured. Kung Lao stated. I will not let this effect me during the tournament. I will do everything I can to win and ensure Earthrealm's safety."

"Kung Lao." Raiden looked his pupil dead in the eye. "You mustn't let anything get to you mentally in the tournament. I know you're capable of winning this tournament and I know you'll do exactly that. I believe in you. Liu Kang, Alexander, Kai, and the rest of the Shaolin believe in you. You **ARE** going to win this tournament."

"Thank you Lord Raiden. Kung Lao did a respectful bow. I really needed this talk from you. Now, more than ever I feel more determined to win this tournament and end Shang Tsung's tyranny for good!"

"Of that I am very happy to hear. The tournament starts tomorrow morning. Get all the rest you can get before then. I will see you then." Raiden said as he teleported elsewhere.

"For the sake of everyone in Earthrealm, failure is not an option for me!" Kung Lao mentally declared, his resolve stronger than it's ever been. " **I must win**!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

And thus finally ends the first chapter of the story. **AT LAST!** Things going forward will be action packed til the end of the story.

I was tempted to remove the whole guard fight scene from the story but I wanted to keep the chapter faithful to the MK movie.

Just in case if you forgot, Art Lean was a minor character that existed in the 1995 MK film. I've incorporated him in the story though he won't have any significant plot relevance.

By now you have all seen the major sub-plot of Kung Lao's doubts of being MK champion. This will be a major element in the story going forward.

Also lol MK Conquest reference. Dunno how Taja and Siro existed in this universe but the events of MK Conquest are canon in this universe albeit significantly different.


	5. Chapter 2: Kombat Begins

**Chapter 2:** **Kombat Begins**

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Courtyard**

 **October 8, 1992**

The following morning, all fighters; **Earthrealm** and **Outworld** alike made their way to **Shang Tsung's Courtyard**. Everyone was instructed to be present at the start of the tournament where **Shang Tsung** would decide who would fight who and when he wanted certain fighters to fight. There wasn't much thought put in to who Shang put to fight though he would typically make matches that were more favorable to Outworld's warriors. Even more so unfavorable to the select warriors closest to **Raiden**. He wanted no part of failure this time round when he and his warriors were only fingertips away from securing Earthrealm.

In the courtyard, Earthrealm warriors would gather towards the right hand side of the Courtyard while the Outworlders stayed towards the left hand side. In the distance from the courtyard were large, vast mountains in sight as well as the beautiful ocean surrounding the island. Said beauty however was merely a distraction of the many horrors that were going to take place during the course of the evil tournament.

Shang Tsung himself sat on a throne atop a balcony of sorts where he would personally observe all the fights taking place. Just below his balcony were dozens of monks crowding the area just next to the battlefield and behind 2 masked guards of Shang Tsung. The guards duty was to prevent any interference in the matches that took place as well as enforcing Shang Tsung's will of course.

It was here that all the warriors began to anxiously await what matches Shang Tsung would make on the first day of the tournament. Most notably among these warriors were **Kung Lao's** group consisting of himself, **Johnny** , **Sonya** , and **Art** alongside Earthrealm's protector **Raiden**.

" **Welcome!** " Shang greeted the warriors present. "Today offically begins the first day of the **Mortal Kombat** **T** **ournament**. I take it you are all well rested for the constant battles that will be taking place over the course of the coming days."

"Yeah, I would of if you didn't try to have us all killed yesterday, old prick." Johnny sneered quietly.

"From this moment on, my island will be your battleground." Shang said turning his attention to the Earthrealm side of the Courtyard.

" **Kung Lao!** "Shang announced, pointing his finger at the Shaolin warrior. "You will be the lead off kombatant in the tournament!"

"So be it." Kung Lao said quietly as he walked to the Battlefield of the Courtyard.

"And you're opponent, **Zu!** _ **"**_ Shang said as he turned his attention to an Outworld warrior.

"Zu? How badly did this guys parents have to hate him to give him a name like that?" Johnny joked.

"He looks like someone I wouldn't want to mess with personally." Art Lean commented looking at the menacing expression on the Outworld warrior's face.

"What's with the armor get up? I mean it's sort of like Chaosmos we saw earlier but without armor on his upper body." Sonya wondered.

"Hmm. If I were to guess I would say he's was trained by Shao Kahn's militia himself." Raiden came in. "His armor looks familiar to that of one of his guards."

Zu looked about Kung Lao's size and wielded a lance on his back. The man was bald, tan, and had a scar on his nose through his cheeks. His eyes were red which wasn't too uncommon in the realm of Outworld. Kung Lao could clearly sense the bloodlust in the man's eyes just by looking at him. The outfit he was wearing indicated that he was or still is a member of **Shao Kahn's Militia** ,indicated by the armor he wore on his lower body. He eyeballed Kung Lao dead in the eye as he arrived on the Battlefield.

"So. The Great Kung Lao's descendant huh? Pah!" Zu mocked.

"Yes, that would be me Outworld scum." Kung Lao came back at Zu.

"Hmm...so confident. But for how long I wonder?" Zu said as he took his lance from his back and wielded it in his right hand.

" **Our opening match! Kung Lao VS Zu!** "Shang announced **.**

Zu swung his lance a couple of times while pacing back and forth to unnerve Kung Lao though to no avail. Kung Lao did his fighting pose as he prepared for the upcoming fight.

Shang looked at both Kung Lao and Zu quickly.

" **FIGHT!** **"** The sorcerer declared

Zu made the first attempt at offense on Kung Lao as he tried to attack him head first with his lance which proved to be ineffective when Kung Lao quickly dodged and did a roundhouse kick to the mid-section of Zu. Zu stumbled briefly by this attack and Kung Lao saw this as an opportunity to come in with his first offensive attack. He went for a series of punches to the face of Zu as the Outworld warrior was trying to maintain his balance, knocking each one of them successfully and also knocking him down to the ground.

"You're not one to mock me are you?" Kung Lao mocked Zu for his previous insult before the match.

"Dammit!" Zu yelled out as he got back to his feet.

Zu got his lance and jammed it to the ground aggressively. I won't even need my lance to beat you. I will destroy you with my bare hands!

"Such arrogance backed by nothing!" Kung Lao said as Zu charged at him once again.

Zu attempted to fight hand to hand with Kung Lao this time which wasn't a good idea in theory for someone of the likes of Kung Lao. He threw several punches and kicks at Kung Lao which were blocked by Kung Lao. Kung Lao then attempted for a punch of his own to Zu's head which the Shaolin warrior saw as an opening though Zu narrowly ducked and landed a stiff shot right at the mid-section of Kung Lao. Using this opening, Zu quickly did a hard kick right to the side of Kung Lao's body and then did a cartwheel kick of sorts that landed straight to his head and knocked him down straight to the ground. At this juncture, Kung Lao was vulnerable to any follow up attacks .

"Yes, I am the one to mock you." Zu laughed at the fallen Kung Lao as he proceeded to land several hits to the face on the downed Shaolin warrior.

"God dammit! How does Hat-Man get knocked like that?" Johnny Cage questioned.

"It's not easy to enter Shao Kahn's militia. Only the best fighters of Outworld that have fighting skills and ruthlessness Shao Kahn desires may enter his ranks." Raiden told Johnny. "This fighter is no exception. Perhaps Kung Lao underestimated his foe's fighting ability to some degree."

"Come on! Get up!" Zu yelled at Kung Lao condescendingly as he repeatedly punched him in the face.

Kung Lao barely got out of his unfavorable predicament when he grabbed Zu's arm and headbutted him right on Zu's head that allowed the Shaolin warrior to escape and regain his balance as he did a backwards kip up, giving him a few feet of distance away from Zu.

As Kung Lao regained his balance, he observed Zu's dashing at him as he proceeded to kombat him again. This time, Kung Lao would make no mistakes as he carefully observed all the techniques Zu did and observed a noticeable pattern of attacks Zu would make. Kung Lao observed that Zu typically favored to throw several punches and kicks at him as a means to entice Kung Lao in to using a follow up attack only for Zu to attack him by surprise and then creating an opening for himself. Knowing this, Kung Lao allowed Zu to do exactly just that as he once again proceeded to block many of Zhu's punches and kicks. Just as Zu was going to take a stiff shot at Kung Lao's mid-section this time, the Shaolin warrior performed his infamous **Whirlwind Spin** that knocked Zu in the air and was followed by a stiff uppercut to the jaw by Kung Lao. Zu was reeling now in the fight as Kung Lao approached the fallen and dazed Zu.

"Give up Outworlder! You can't win now." Kung Lao plainly told Zu.

"Ugh...of that you should not be so sure of…" Zu said as began to take something hidden in his armor.

"What can you possibly expect to do now?" Kung Lao questioned his foe.

"Hmm, I don't know." Zu said as he slowly got up from the ground, ever so closely to Kung Lao. **"** **MAYBE THIS!** **"**

Zu threw sand he had hidden in his armor during the entire fight as he caught Kung Lao off guard completely. The sand went right in to Kung Lao's eye thus blindsiding the Shaolin warrior. Zu realized this was his only shot at winning as he grabbed his nearby lance and prepared to take Kung Lao's head off clean.

"Your are mine now Earthrealm dog!" Yelled out Zu as he prepared to land the killing blow on Kung Lao.

Much to his dismay however, he found the Shaolin warrior disappear abruptly which had him looking in all directions. The next thing he knew, he was kicked right in the back of his head by Kung Lao's **Diving Kick**. The Outworld warrior fell down on to the ground and was done for as he laid helplessly.

"Did you honestly think that a dirty trick like that would bring me down?" Kung Lao said as he wiped the sand from his eye. "I can recognize your chi even without being able to see you."

"...Damn...you!" Zu said defeated and helpless.

"It's over." Kung Lao said plainly.

" **FINISH HIM!** **"** Shang yelled out to Kung Lao.

Kung Lao looked at Shang Tsung and then looked back at Zu. He jammed his hat only a few inches to where Zu's head was. The Shaolin warrior then looked back at the sorcerer and replied to him.

"I am not a killer like you Shang Tsung! I refuse to take this man's life!" Kung Lao then took his hat from the ground and placed it on his head.

"And more importantly than that, I don't take orders from the likes of you." The Shaolin warrior boldly declared as he made his way back to the Earthrealm side of the Courtyard.

"Heh." Shang smirked, expecting an answer of that nature from Kung Lao.

" **Kung Lao Wins!** **"** Shang announced to the crowd.

"Well done Kung Lao." Raiden complemented his pupil.

Kung Lao took a respectful bow and replied. "Thank you Lord Raiden. That warrior was more formidable than I first imagined. And more cunning as well."

"Yes, he's a member of Shao Kahn's militia judging by his attire. This is the first time i've seen any of Kahn's guard compete in a Mortal Kombat tournament. He must be desperate to win this 10th tournament."

"Tell me about it. The guy even threw sand in Hat-Man's eye. What a cheat! I mean that's totally something i'd never do. Really!" Johnny proclaimed.

"Yeah right." Sonya mocked playfully. "I'm just glad Kung Lao pulled out the W here."

"Why is Shang Tsung making his way towards Zu? Isn't he out of the tournament now?" Art questioned.

"Shang deals harshly with failure from those who serve him." Raiden told Art and the rest of the group. "You're about to see that first hand."

"What's he even going to do anyways? Noogie him to death?" Johnny joked.

Raiden looked at Johnny briefly and then at Shang. "A fate worse than death…"

Back on the battlefield, Shang made his way towards the fallen Zu and looked him dead in the eye.

"Master Shang! I...ugh!" Zu tried to speak only for Shang Tsung to stomp him right on his throat.

" **Imbecile** **!** You have failed me! Now, you will pay with your **soul**!" Shang said sporting an evil smile on his face as he raised his hands up in the air.

"ch...ch...ple...please...master…" Zu tried his best to speak but to no avail. He saw his master's eyes turn green as he watched helplessly in fear.

" **YOUR SOUL IS MINE!** **"**

"NOOOO!" The Outworld warrior screamed.

And just like that, Zu's soul was forcefully take out of his body and was consumed by Shang Tsung. The sight of this mere action terrified all Earthrealm warriors present as they watched in fear. To most present, they expected this tournament to be like any other martial arts tournament they would find in Earthrealm. They were all totally oblivious to the dangers of the tournament until just recent.

"Tell me I did not just see that." Art said out loud.

"Yes, yes you did Art." Kung Lao said to his friend and ally.

"Why would he even take the souls of his own minions?" Sonya asked.

"Shang Tsung, much like Shao Kahn has no honor. He kills those that fail to accomplish what he desires. Expect to see this throughout the tournament." Raiden explained.

"Well geez Thunderman. I just hope it's not my soul he's taking. That's a **million dollar soul** I have inside of me. If Shang wants it he needs to pay up **big time**." Johnny proudly declared.

"Hardly something to joke about don't you think?" Kung Lao questioned.

"Yeah, whatever. As if anyone here's going to beat **ME**! Hahaha!"

"Well, other than the ninjas and the other freaks we saw." Johnny said with confidence dropping significantly. "I still need to figure out how the fuck i'm going to beat those weirdo's."

Raiden watched as Shang made his way back to his throne on the balcony. "The tournament continues…"

" **Up next!** A very special bout by one of Outworld's finest warriors. You are all in for a very special treat." Shang said ominously.

" **Nimbus Terrafaux**!" Shang said pointing to the Earthrealm side of the Courtyard. "You will be the next kombatant in the tournament. Make your way to the battlefield at once."

"|Aww yeah! Time to show these Outworld goons who da boss is!" Came out an African-American man in the crowd as he made his way to the battlefield. The man was roughly 6'2, had black hair, and sported a black gi with red boxing gloves, a red belt, and was barefooted. He had a cocky expression on his face as he awaited his Outworld foe.

"Nimbus Terrafaux? I know that guy". Art Lean said.

"Is he your buddy or something?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know him all that well but we've fought many times before in a lot of martial arts tournaments in the past. He's a formidable kickboxer known by all martial artists in the world. It's no wonder that he was invited to the tournament."

"Well compared to the Outworld freaks in this tournament I bet he's not all that great. Just being real here." Sonya remarked.

"And his opponent." Shang said looking at a familiar Outworld warrior. "The warrior from the extinct race of the Oletros! **Chaosmos**!"

"Heh heh heh…" Chuckled the mighty Oletros warrior.

"Ohhhh shit!" Johnny yelled out. "This guy's done for."

Kung Lao looked at Johnny and then at Chaosmos who he saw making his way to the battlefield. "I'm afraid you might be right Johnny."

Suddenly, Nimbus felt his confidence drop significantly when he observed the 6'10, reptilian-humanoid like creature right in front of him; with a look of malice and evil intent on his face.

Nimbus tried his best to regain his composure and mask his fears to the best ability possible. "So big man, you ready to get your ass knocked for a loop?"

Chaosmos did not reply immediately but instead eyeballed Nimbus dead in the eye. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." He said coldly to the kickboxer.

" **Our next match! Nimbus Terrafaux VS Chaosmos!** **"** Yelled out Shang **.**

"How the **fuck** did I get myself in to this?" Nimbus questioned himself in his head, unsure of what he could **POSSIBLY** do against a warrior like Chaosmos.

" **FIGHT!** **"** Yelled the sorcerer

Immediately, Chaosmos went for a series of strikes to Nimbus which he dodged with surprising ease. Nimbus' next instinct was to nail Chaosmos with a series of his own kicks which only served to mildly damage the Oletros warrior, not even knocking him down to the ground. Chaosmos then went for a clubbing blow in which Nimbus quickly back-flipped from to escape what would have been a killing blow. He paced himself some distance and tried to think of something, **ANYTHING** that could possibly defeat this warrior.

"What seems to be the problem Earth man? Where's the confidence you had not to long ago?"

"Ahh! Shut your mouth!" Nimbus cried out in desperation.

Nimbus then tried to go for a sweep which only served to faze the mighty Oletros only slightly. Nimbus saw this as possibly the only opening he would have in the fight as he went for several of his kicks followed by a jumping kick straight to the head of Chaosmos that finally knocked him to the ground.

"Eat it!" Yelled the kickboxer.

Much to Nimbus' dismay however, he saw Chaosmos slowly get up to his feet almost immediately after. He looked unfazed and even amused.

"So, that's all you have Earthrealmer?" Asked Chaosmos as he paced towards the kickboxer.

"There's a lot more where that came from!" Nimbus declared as he ran foolishly towards Chaosmos for a follow up attack.

Immediately, Chaosmos grabbed Nimbus by his throat and began to choke the life out of him. The kickboxer was at his mercy as he slowly started to fade away.

"What do you think Earth man? Should I strangle you to death? Or should I poison and disintegrate you?"

"Tch...tch…"

"Hmm...poison it is then." Chaosmos threw Nimbus some feet and then began to emit venom from his left hand. The venom then dropped on the ground and followed Nimbus until it reached his left arm, completely disintegrating it.

" **AHHH!** " Yelled Nimbus in pain.

Chaosmos then made his way towards Nimbus and forcefully ripped whatever remained of his left hand. He then proceeded to land massive clubs straight to Nimbus' head, complete pulverizing and destroying the Earthrealm warrior. Not too long after that, Nimbus was done for.

" **FINISH HIM!** **"** Shang demanded.

Chaosmos looked at Shang briefly. "As you wish, master." He then turned his attention to the fallen and defeated Nimbus and let out an evil smile.

"I have something even better in mind then choking you or poisoning you." Chaosmos grabbed Nimbus and held him up high. He then opened his mouth very wide and proceeded to **LITERALLY** eat Nimbus part by part. Starting from his head going all the way down to his feet until he was completely devoured. Suffice to say, it was a very disturbing and unsettling sight for everyone present.

"Mhm...Tasty!" Said the Oletros warrior.

" **Chaosmos Wins!** **"**

" **FATALITY!** **"**

"Oh...my...god…" Sonya said trying to comprehend what she had just seen.

"Absolutely deplorable." Kung Lao sneered.

"Well, at least he didn't lose his soul like the other guy right?" Johnny said trying to somehow lighten the mood after the atrocity that had just taken place.

Shang looked at everyone from his balcony and began to speak. "We will now have a brief intermission! The tournament resumes in 3 hours!"

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Palace Gates**

As the intermission continued, all the warriors went their separate way for the time being; heading to different places on Shang Tsung's island. Many were bewildered by the events they had just seen. From witnessing Shang Tsung taking the soul of one of his own warriors to witnessing a man **literally** get eaten alive by the brute, **Chaosmos**. To some like Kung Lao and his allies, they just wanted to get what they had just seen out of their minds and regain focus. It was a very disturbing experience no doubt but it was also a wake up call to the grim realities of this evil tournament and the dangers it held.

Kung Lao and his group made their way to the Palace Gates where they had planned to stay during the entire intermission. There they conversed among themselves about everything that just went down.

Johnny was the first to speak. "So...about **Giant Lizard Man**. I think he still might want me dead from back on the boat."

"You think?" Sonya came in. "He literally said that back at the palace."

"He's just jealous of my movies and shit. He knows he'll never draw at the Box Office the way I do! Haha!"

"Really Johnny?" Art said annoyed with how nonchalant Johnny was acting.

"Though really that guy gives me the creeps. Eating a frigging guy head to toe. It's bad enough that he's a giant and all." Johnny admitted as he looked towards Kung Lao. "Hey **Hat-Man** how are you doing after that fight?"

"I'm doing fine. Might have taken that Outworlder for granted a bit but ultimately he wasn't much of a challenge. The fact that he would resort to something as pitiful as throwing sand in my eyes clearly shows that."

"I'm surprised he called for an intermission so early in the tournament." Art said.

"I guess Shang-a-lang was content with scaring us shitless and all with that display just now." Johnny remarked.

Kung Lao turned to Johnny. "You know you're probably not wrong Johnny. I think he wants us to lose focus so that we won't be at our best mentally."

"I'm never wrong Hat-Man." Responded the ever abrasive movie star.

"And lets not forget the other Outworld goons Shang has working for him. Like the…" Sonya said only to to completely lose her train of thought when she saw something appear in the corner of her eye. Behind a Buddhist statue, she saw a figure stare right at her as if he was gazing in to her soul.

Everyone turned their attention to Sonya and Kung Lao asked. "What's wrong Sonya?"

"Over there!" Sonya pointed to a Buddhist statue from afar, next to a shrine.

"I don't see anything." Art observed.

"It's gone now! It went by so quickly!"

"What did you see exactly Sonya?" Asked Kung Lao.

"A figure...of sorts. It was like a ninja or something."

"Like Scorpion? Or Sub-Zero?" Art Lean wondered.

"No. This ninja looked like he was wearing **green**."

"You must be high or something girl." Came in Johnny. "We saw all of Shang's main goons at the palace yesterday. The only ninjas here are Frosty and the dude that likes to yank people's hearts out."

"But it was there! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Perhaps it's an illusion created by Shang Tsung? It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest." Kung Lao commented.

"No, it looked way too real to be an illusion."

"Well no duh! That's what illusions are supposed to do dummy." Johnny mocked.

"Look! I'm not asking you to believe me alright. All i'm telling you is that I did see a green ninja over there."

As Sonya maintained what she saw was real, the group was approached by Raiden who teleported to the Palace Gates.

Raiden drew his attention to the group and began to speak. "The tournament resumes in minutes. We must make our way back to Courtyard now."

"Yeah sure but like me ask you this first Raiden." Sonya began to speak. "Why is there a ninja in green here? I could have sworn I saw someone exactly like this for a second. He disappeared so quickly that I was the only one to see it."

"A ninja in green you say?"

"Well, is there anyone like that competing in the tournament? We all thought we saw all of Shang's main warriors at the palace yesterday." Sonya wondered,

"From my knowledge, there is no one like that competing in the tournament."

"So it was an illusion then? That's what Kung Lao told me anyways."

"Perhaps. Whatever the case may be we can't afford to linger on it too much. The tournament is going to continue soon and we need to get going."

"Yeah, Thunderman's right guys. Can't have phony ninjas in green be scaring us and shit. Not when we have enemies we actually know that are real that want us dead." Johnny said.

"Indeed." Kung Lao agreed. "We must concentrate on what lies ahead. Let us return to the Courtyard."

The group was then teleported by Raiden to the Courtyard when the same figure in green Sonya spoke about emerged from one of the Buddhist statues.

" **Hmm...thisss will prove to be mossst intersssting.…** "

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Courtyard**

As the intermission ended, all warriors returned back to the Courtyard to await the next set of matches Shang Tsung would make.

"Welcome back. The tournament will now continue. But with a twist!" Shang added.

"I do not wish to have you all confined to this Courtyard for the entire duration of the tournament. Rather, I would like to make things more...interesting for you all."

"Make things more interesting?" Sonya wondered.

"Like start playing my movies during the matches. I think that's what he means." Johnny joked. "Who wouldn't want to see **Time Smashers** anyways? Even if we're fighting for the fate of the world and all that crap."

"As I said just earlier, my entire island is your battleground. Therefore the fights that will be taking place will not only take place in the Courtyard but everywhere on the island as well. My guards will relocate you now if i've decided that you will fight outside the Courtyard."

And with that, many fighters made their way elsewhere to other select locations on the island. The ones that were instructed to do so of course. One guard approached Kung Lao and his group.

"Art Lean." The guard boldly stated. "You're next match is scheduled to take place at **The Palace Gates**." Make your way at once.

"Alright then, looks like it's finally my turn to fight guys. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Art!" Kung Lao said to his friend.

"Don't sweat it." Sonya said in encouragement of her ally.

"If you win I might give you a coupon to my next movie. Maybe." Johnny joked.

"May the Gods be with you Art Lean." Raiden voiced his support for one of his warriors.

"Thanks guys. I outta get going now." Art said as he proceeded to go with the guard to his next fight.

As the many fighters were moved to their select locations, the ones who didn't have matches yet were to remain at the Courtyard. That being Kung Lao as well as his allies Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage who have yet to compete in a match so far. They awaited for the next match that would take place in the Courtyard.

"For those of you who remain here, let us proceed with the next match of the tournament. Our next bout features yet another one of Outworld's greatest warriors." Shang announced.

"Oh boy, I know where this is going." Moaned Johnny.

 **Aqua**! Make your way to the battlefield at once. Shang demanded.

"As you wish. Said the warrior dressed in a ninja like outfit as he made his way to the battlefield.

" **THIS** guy is competing in the tournament? Sonya said almost laughing at how ridiculous Aqua looked.

"Like I said before. Shang gets these ninjas on bulk. I need to know where this ninja store is that he goes to. Could use some of em' in my next movie." Mocked Johnny.

"Well, at least there's one ninja fighting on our side." Kung Lao said. Even if he looks rather silly as a fighter.

"And his opponent, **Baraka**!" Shang proudly stated.

As noted by many of the fighters in the tournament, Aqua looked ridiculous as a fighter and looked like he had no business competing in the tournament evident with how stupid he looked wearing a mask that had beak of a duck. His outfit entirely was yellow and black from head to toe with a white belt and appeared to be hailing from some sort of Japanese ninja clan.

" **Big Teeth** "is going to have a field day with this scrub!" Johnny remarked.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you part by part Earth man." Said Baraka

"Don't assure victory just yet." Aqua replied to the Tarkartan warrior.

" **Our next match! Aqua VS Baraka!** **"** Shang announced.

 ***cling*** Baraka unleashed his blades from his hands. "Are you ready to die? Baraka taunted which fazed Aqua."

" **FIGHT!** **"**

Aqua was the first one to make the first attempt at offense when he attempted a roundhouse kick on Baraka which he dodged and then attempted a swipe of his own with his blades which Aqua narrowly dodged and brought out claws of his own and used his **Claw Lunge** attack, catching Baraka off guard and sending his some distance.

"Wow, duck man ain't all that shabby after all huh?" Johnny said impressed with Aqua's offense. "Maybe we were all wrong about him."

"How do you like that Outworld mutant?" Aqua asked rhetorically. "Now eat another one of my moves."

Aqua then performed what appeared to be the most ridiculous attack all the fighters have ever seen when he used his **Echoing Quack** attack to stun Baraka, making the sound of a duck as he froze the Tarakatan warrior in his tracks and then proceeded to knock him down to the ground. As ridiculous as it looked and sounded, it still was effected.

"Now I don't know whether to laugh my ass of at this guy or really admire him." Said Johnny. "This guy would be great in my next comedy movie."

Baraka got up and was visibly angry by everything that went down. He decided that it was time to stop toying around and dashed at Aqua.

"Now you will die Earthrealmer!"

Baraka once again attempted to strike Aqua with his blades in which Aqua ducked but this time Baraka used his **Blade Beam** attack as it pierced right through Aqua's chest. Baraka then stuck both his blades in to Aqua's chest and then proceeded to hold him up high. Aqua was unconscious and that was it for the fight.

" **FINISH HIM!** **"** Shang yelled out.

Baraka then proceeded to remove one of his blades and then took Aqua's head off clean before cutting the rest of his body in to pieces. The Tarkatan warrior took great pleasure in the killing he had just done much to the dismay of the Earth warriors watching. It wasn't as gruesome as the killing Chaosmos did earlier but still **very** gruesome nonetheless.

" **Baraka Wins!** **"**

" **FATALITY!** **"**

"Well, more or less how we expected the fight to go." Johnny said being blunt.

"This Baraka is a formidable warrior though he's prone to losing himself to his temper. I believe we can all use that to our advantage if we ever fought him." Kung Lao observed.

"Yeah, I don't want to be the next one ripped in to pieces by him." Sonya said somewhat disturbed by what she had just seen. "I just hope Art is doing well wherever he's at."

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, The Pit**

The day went by as multiple fights went down with **Kung Lao** , **Sonya Blade** , and **Johnny Cage** all winning their respective fights against many different Outworld opponents. Before anyone knew it, it was nightfall and the first day of the tournament would soon come to a close. On Art Lean's front, he had won several matches himself, defeating many different Outworld foes. He had proven his worth of being one of the best fighters on the planet. Art Lean was instructed to make his way to **The Pit** where his last match of the night was to take place. There, he would await his "Outworld" foe while being isolated in a large bridge of sorts, each with 2 lion-like statues towards the ends of the bridge. The guard that he came with would observe and report the winner of the match.

Much to his surprise, this foe turned out to be Kano, the Red Dragon mercenary and thug he had heard so much from Sonya just the day before. The man he saw looked the same from how he saw him in the palace with the unmistakable red mechanical eye albeit dressed in a white martial arts gi similar to the gi Art Lean wore.

 **Kano!** Art Lean said out loud.

"At your service "Mr. Lean"!" Kano said.

"I'm going to take pleasure beating your scummy ass Red Dragon."

"Is that right? Did Sonya tell you about me by any chance?"

"She did. I saw you in the palace last night talking with your fellow Outworld goons."

"Oh yeah, you guys were the Peeping Toms from last night weren't ya?"

"Yes, that was us."

"Oh well, tell Sonya Kano says hi when you see her again." Kano said in which he immediately pulled his knife out.

"On second thought i'll be the one to say hi to her. You won't be making it back anyways."

"Put your money where your mouth is asshole!" Said a confident Art Lean as he assumed his fighting pose.

" **Next match. Art Lean VS Kano!** **"** Said the guard watching from afar.

" **FIGHT!** **"**

Kano's first instinct in the fight was to swing his knife at Art multiple times not to do any serious damage but to unnerve the seasoned martial artist in to making mistakes. Art effortlessly dodged all of Kano's attacks and then proceeded to knock Kano's knife right out of his hand with a kick that sent his knife near the edge of the bridge.

"Not too bad are ya Mr. Lean?" Kano said as he proceeded to rush Art Lean.

Kano attempted many different punches and kicks which Art Lean blocked and then proceeded to do a harsh lower kick to the side of Kano followed by an uppercut attempt which Kano narrowly dodged as he back-flipped from what would have been an unfavorable predicament. Kano then did a roundhouse kick to the head of of Art Lean which he blocked only for Kano to jab Art Lean in the mid-section which sent him back a few inches. Kano then tried to sweep Art only for Art to jump and do a low kick right to the face of Kano as the Red Dragon was trying to sweep kick him.

"Not bad at all. You on the other hand Kano, you're pretty bad." Art said with confidence as he paced himself away from Kano who was slowly getting back to his feet.

"Quite an arrogant little fella aren't ya Mr. Lean?" Said Kano. If I were you I wouldn't put much stock in to that. Kano said as he began to get another knife from his gi.

"Wow, resorting to the knife again? I pity you Red Dragon." Art said.

Kano simply laughed as he looked at his knife and then back at Art. "Well, if ya say so Mr. Lean!"

Kano used his **Knife Throw** attack at Art Lean sending his knife at incredible speed which caught Art off guard, only barely managing to avoid the speeding projectile. As Art turned back to Kano, what he saw was Kano curved up in a ball and heading at him full speed ahead using his **Cannonball** attack. Kano smashed right in to Art's face which knocked Art very hard, making him lose his balance completely. Kano used the opening to take stiff shots at the body of Art Lean followed by a harsh shot right to Art's head.

"Told ya' mate. Ya never should have underestimated Uncle Kano." Kano mocked as he pulled out his knife.

Kano then attempted to take Art's head off clean when he lunged his knife towards the downed Art Lean when Art quickly did a backwards kip up and kneed Kano in the jaw, almost knocking the Red Dragon thug out cold. With his renewed momentum, Art dashed towards Kano and struck him many times with a series of punches and kicks followed by another uppercut attempt in which Art was successful this time round. Art had Kano at his mercy as he slowly made his way towards the downed Kano whilst holding his head in pain. Kano was done for in the fight.

" **FINISH HIM!** **"** Yelled the guard observing the fight.

"This is where it ends for you Red Dragon." Art said plainly.

"pl...please! have...mercy!" Kano pleaded.

"Why should I have mercy on the likes of you?" Art asked Kano.

"Please! I swear...I won't kill anyone ever again! I promise!"

"Why the hell i'm I supposed to believe you Kano? You're the scum of the Earth."

"Just please...please have mercy on me!" Kano said sounding even more desperate.

Art frowned at Kano but then began to speak after a few seconds. "I chose to show mercy." Art said to the guard. "Even if Kano deserves none of it."

So be it. The guard said

" **Art Lean Wins!** **"**

And with that, the guard left as Art's matches for the night were over. Art then approached the downed Kano and prepared to speak. "If I ever see you again Kano, rest assured I won't have any mercy on you. Never show yourself again." Art said walking off.

"Okay...okay. Kano said slowly getting back up. **I'LL BE SURE TO REMEMBER!** " Kano yelled out as he shot his laser from his eye that pierced in to Art Lean.

" **AHH**!" Art yelled out in pain as he was fried in the back by Kano's vicious attack. He fell to the ground and then saw Kano slowly making his way towards him.

"You should have never shown mercy on me Mr. Lean." Kano said as he began to slash Art Lean several times with his knife as he screamed out in agony.

"A big, big mistake. One that you won't live to regret!" Kano said as he pulled Art on the ground towards the edge of the bridge and then picked him up.

"Augh!" Art coughed out blood.

"I'll be sure to give Sonya your regards. I got a nice date with her real soon. As for you, looks like it's the pits for ya. Haha!" Kano laughed maniacally as he uppercutted Art Lean off the bridge right in to the **Pit Bottom**. Art was as good as dead as he laid unconscious, his body oozing out blood from being impaled by the spikes.

"As the old geezer would say, **Fatality!** "Kano boasted deviously as he observed Art dead at the bottom of the Pit.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Ah! That blasted Kano and his dirty tricks! I hope he gets what's coming to him! :(

Pay your respects for Art Lean. He was the greatest Mortal Kombat character of all time. Even more so than Siro (reference to **Phelous'** MK Conquest review series).

 **Zu** is a random name I came up with on the spot lol.

I wonder who that green ninja could be...(yes I know it's obvious lol).

I also incorporated two different rumored Mortal Kombat characters in this chapter. One being **Nimbus Terrafaux** , a kickboxer that was rumored to be unlockable in MK1 by Electronic Gaming Monthly. The other being **Aqua** , a character rumored for the European version of MK Trilogy. His story in this universe is different than what he was rumored to be in MKT as he's from Earthrealm instead of Outworld.


	6. Chapter 3: Kold Killer

**Chapter 3:** **Kold Killer**

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Warrior Shrine**

 **October 9, 1992**

The first day of kombat came and went and the warriors who survived the first day of the tournament rested for the night. At this point of time, many of the weaker warriors were weeded out and the amount of fighters diminished greatly, with only a couple of dozen or so fighters remaining. The following morning, the second day of the tournament took place and everyone went to their designated locations. **Sonya Blade** , dressed in her green fighting attire was instructed to make her way to the **Warrior Shrine** to face her next opponent.

The Warrior Shrine was large in appearance and was structured like a throne room of sorts. It was located on a remote part of **Shang Tsung's Island** and was surrounded by nearby trees and other forestry. Statues of the many great fighters that have competed in the Mortal Kombat tournament over the years were present all over the room. It displayed many of the warriors who made it to the final round of the tournament such as the warriors the Shaolin have selected to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament since the defeat of the Great Kung Lao. Front and center of course was the current reigning champion of Mortal Kombat, Goro who has since defeated and killed everyone who has challenged him in the 500 years he's been champion. The area was enclosed by two large gates on opposite sides of the room and a large, spacious floor for the fighters to use.

" **Sonya Blade** **!"** The masked guard accompanying Sonya said to her. "Your next opponent has arrived." He then turned his attention to a warrior who came through the right gate and was all to familiar with Sonya. He was garbed in a blue ninja outfit as he paced towards the center of the room, eyeballing the Special Forces agent the whole time. Said opponent of course being none other than the infamous Lin Kuei warrior known to many as **Sub-Zero**.

"Well you don't look like Kano " **Frosty** " but I got no problem beating your ass as well." Sonya said boldly to Sub-Zero as she readied for the fight. Sub-Zero's didn't respond and assumed his fighting pose, not taking his eyes of Sonya.

" **Next match! Sonya Blade VS Sub-Zero.** **"** Announced the guard.

" **FIGHT!** **"**

Sonya didn't immediately begin to fight Sub-Zero but paced the room to see what the Lin Kuei warrior's first instinct in the fight would be. She waited for Sub-Zero to make the first move in which he did as he attempted his **Slide** move, knocking Sonya off balance as she fell to the ground but quickly used her hands to break her fall. With this opening, Sub-Zero attempted a kick to the head of the still downed Sonya only for her to quickly do a handstand and perform her infamous **Leg Grab** maneuver, grabbing the Lin Kuei warrior with her two feet as she locked him tightly. She then tossed Sub-Zero quickly before he had the time to react sending him some distance across the room. Suffice to say, she managed to get the renowned assassin by surprise as Sub-Zero got back to his feet fairly quickly.

"Don't take me for granted Ice-Man." Said Sonya.

"Indeed." The ice warrior said in agreement, impressed by the Special Forces agent's fighting prowess.

Sub-Zero then began to channel up his ice powers which had Sonya's defenses on full alert. Sub-Zero then attempted to freeze Sonya using his **Freeze** attack; emitting a ball of ice at her though Sonya quickly got out of the way as the Ice Ball ended up freezing a nearby statue instead. While this was happening Sonya rolled and dashed towards Sub-Zero and prepared her first offense attempt of the fight. She used her remarkable agility to throw lightning quick kicks at Sub-Zero which had him on his guard the entire time, blocking each individual kick. Sonya then attempted a roundhouse kick to the mid-section of Sub-Zero which Sub-Zero quickly jumped and then performed a double axe handle which Sonya quickly back-flipped from. Sub-Zero then performed another Slide attack on Sonya to zone her in which Sonya did a cartwheel to get away from and attempted another Leg Grab on Sub-Zero that proved to be unsuccessful when Sub-Zero caught her by the legs and proceeded to freeze her legs. With this predicament, Sub-Zero threw Sonya in to a nearby statue and she was reeling in the fight.

"I believe this fight is over Sonya Blade." Sub-Zero said as he approached the downed Sonya.

"tch...Don't count on it Frosty!" Sonya yelled out to the nearby Sub-Zero.

All of a sudden Sonya's legs were free from the ice when she quickly used her **Energy Rings** to defrost her legs and before Sub-Zero knew it he was nailed by Sonya's **Inverted Bicycle Kick** as she proceeded to kick the Lin Kuei warrior multiple times in the air. She then followed up with this with her **Air Leg Throw** that knocked Sub-Zero hard on the ground. Sonya realized this was going to be one of the few chances she had in the fight as she attempted a kick to head of the downed Sub-Zero in which she did only to realize it was merely an **Ice Clone** Sub-Zero created that she attacked. After her kick completely destroyed the ice clone, Sub-Zero attempted another Freeze attack on her as Sonya quickly ducked on the floor and then clenched her wrists together as she utilized her Energy Rings again, letting out a pink-like projectile at Sub-Zero that successfully hit him as he was temporarily stunned. Sonya saw this as an opening as she quickly got up to her feet and dashed the Lin Kuei warrior once again. Much to her dismay however, she saw Sub-Zero quickly perform his **Ground Freeze** attack that completely froze the nearby ground and thus made her lose her balance, trying not to slip. With Sonya helpless to defend herself from any follow up attacks, Sub-Zero performed a harsh uppercut to the jaw of Sonya that was hard enough to knock her out for weeks. The Special Forces agent was done for as she didn't get back up following that attack.

" **FINISH HER!** **"** Yelled the masked guard.

"tch...dammit!" Sonya said to herself upset about the crucial mistake she made in the fight.

Sub-Zero looked at the down Sonya and then at the guard. "I choose to show mercy."

"Huh?" Sonya said looking bewildered by Sub-Zero's response.

Very well then. The guard said to Sub-Zero.

" **Sub-Zero Wins!** **"**

The guard then made his way out of the Shrine as Sonya began to speak. Y"ou...You're showing mercy?" Sonya said confused.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Sub-Zero said annoyed.

"But why? I thought you were one of the bad guys and all."

"I do what's best for my clan. I don't see any reason to end your life. And therefore i'm showing mercy. It's as simple as that."

Sonya paused still starstruck by the decision Sub-Zero made and began to respond." Well clearly your not like the other guys we saw. Why do you fight for Shang Tsung?"

"As I said before, I do what's best for my clan. My clan felt that serving Shang Tsung would benefit them so that's what i'm here to do."

"But, don't you know what he's trying to do? He's trying to doom us all and our entire world? You and your ninja clan have to be concerned by that? Right?"

Sub-Zero paused for a moment thinking about what Sonya said to her carefully. "I have nothing further to say to you Sonya Blade. I will be going now." Sub-Zero said as he walked off.

"Hey wait!" Sonya said though to no avail. Just then she heard a familiar sound of teleporting as she saw her allies, Raiden and Kung Lao teleport towards her.

"Sonya, are you alright?" Raiden asked his ally who was still downed from a previous stiff uppercut.

"Yeah, i'm hanging in there." Sonya said as Kung Lao helped her up to her feet.

"So I take it you won your fight then?" Kung Lao questioned.

"Well, not really. Sub-Zero got me good in the fight."

"How did you survive then? Kung Lao wondered. Sub-Zero isn't the type of person who shows mercy." He thought thinking back to the events of the Banquet.

"That's what I thought as well. He said he had no reason to take my life and he left. Obviously he could have killed me if he wanted but he chose not to."

"Hmm, perhaps there is hope for Sub-Zero after all." Came in Raiden.

"What do you mean?" Kung Lao asked?

"Sub-Zero, despite acting in his clans own selfish interests has done good for Earthrealm before. He even fought to save Earthrealm from the menace of Shinnok and Quan Chi not too long ago. I believe there has to be some hope for him to reconcile his reckless past."

"I find that hard to believe. Said Kung Lao."

"Well after what just went down I think there might be something redeemable in Frosty." Said Sonya as she began to observe glaring omissions in the group."

"Wait a minute, where's Johnny and Art?" Sonya questioned.

"Oh yeah, we were about to tell you that Sonya." Kung Lao began to explain looking and sounding somber. "Well Johnny's been sent to his next fight somewhere on Shang Tsung's Island. Art on the other hand…"

"His body was recovered at the **Pit Bottom** just last night…"

"What the hell?" Sonya blurted.

"We don't know all the details but…Art was impaled through spikes at the Bottom of the Pit where he had his last fight before his death. We also informed Johnny before he went to his next fight."

"So he lost his fight then?"

"I'm not too sure myself. The guards were vague about the details of the fight but from what we know he actually won that match."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Sonya said upset by what she had just heard. "How the hell did he die if he won his fight?"

"I know. It doesn't. Unfortunately there's nothing we can do to find out. As horrible as what transpired, we must continue on with the tournament. We can grieve Art's death when this is all over."

Sonya looked at the floor, confused and angry by everything she was hearing then turned to Kung Lao. "No! That's not acceptable! He just didn't die out of the blue. He didn't even lose his fight!"

"Look Sonya…"

"I need to find out what happened!" Sonya forcefully interjected. None of this makes sense and it only makes me angry thinking about it."

"But the tournament…"

"I'm already eliminated from the tournament!" Sonya protested. "You and Johnny can go about with the tournament but i'm going to find out everything that happened."

"I doubt the guards will be willing to comply with your demand."

"Then i'll just kill every last son of a bitch until they tell me what I need to know!" Sonya said increasingly angry as she left the Shrine.

"Sonya!" Kung Lao yelled out.

"Let her go Kung Lao. Clearly Sonya is in no mood to be told no and we must continue on with the tournament."

"You are right Lord Raiden. I should be making my way to the Courtyard for my next fight anyways. I just hope she doesn't put herself in danger doing this."

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Courtyard**

With Art Lean dead, Johnny Cage having been sent elsewhere for his next fight, and Sonya Blade determined to find out what happened to Art Lean, Kung Lao was the only one in his group at the Courtyard alongside his mentor Raiden. He was instructed to make his way for his next fight. Here, he awaited his next foe as he watched the current battle Scorpion was having against an unknown Earthrealm foe.

" **FINISH HIM!** **"** Shang yelled out.

The warrior who was facing Scorpion stood no chance against the spectre and that was very apparent in their fight. Despite this, Scorpion had no intention or interest in ending the man's life. He was only at the tournament to end the life of one man he so greatly detested and despised. That being Sub-Zero of course.

"As I said before sorcerer, the only one i'm interested in killing is Sub-Zero." Scorpion said coldly, staring a hole right through Sub-Zero who was present on the Outworld side of the Courtyard. Sub-Zero in turn glared back at the spectre with a look of malice and disgust.

"Wow, Scorpion shows mercy. I never thought I would see that.' Kung Lao said. "I'm amazed that both Sub-Zero and Scorpion haven't taken any lives in the tournament. Other than the incident at the Banquet of course."

"Scorpion has his own agenda to follow here. I doubt the outcome of the tournament bothers him at all." Raiden said bluntly. 'That being said of course he and Sub-Zero are still aligned with Outworld and they must be defeated as well. Despite what we have just seen."

" **Scorpion Wins!** **"**

As Scorpion walked off, Shang Tsung made his way to the battlefield and everyone who remained knew what was going to happen next. Not that there were many surviving warriors anyways. Most were either killed by Outworld's elite warriors or had their souls taken courtesy of Shang Tsung. The few that remained stood silently for what was going to happen.

" **YOUR SOUL IS MINE!** **"**

Shang Tsung took the soul of the fallen Earthrealm warrior, reveling in the moment as he began to make his way back to the balcony of the Courtyard.

"Despicable." Kung Lao sneered.

"You will have your chance to end Shang Tsung's evil in due time Kung Lao." Raiden assured his pupil.

"That we can be assured of." Kung Lao agreed as he awaited Shang's next match.

" **Kung Lao**!" You will be the next kombatant of the tournament. Make your way to the battlefield at once!

"Good luck." Raiden said.

"Thank you Lord Raiden." Kung Lao did a slight bow and made his way to the battlefield.

"And you're opponent, **Baraka**!" Shang announced proudly.

Baraka made his way to the battlefield with a menacing look on his face. As he made his way, he unleashed his blades and slashed them on the floor as a means to intimidate Kung Lao though the Shaolin warrior was having none of it. Both warriors gazed at each other ready for the fight that was about to take place. Kung Lao knew that this wasn't going to be an easy fight to win but had no intention of losing nevertheless.

" **Our next match! Kung Lao VS Baraka!** **"** Shang announced.

" **FIGHT!** **"**

Immediately in the fight, Baraka charged at Kung Lao, knowing full well the type of threat he posed and attempted to viciously pulverize him with his various strikes. Kung Lao was well aware of the style of offense Baraka had in observing his fights and had his defenses on full alert as he blocked all Baraka's attacks. Kung Lao then spaced himself by doing a back-flip and then using his **Hat Toss** attack, throwing his razor sharp hat at Baraka at an incredible speed. The Tarakatan warrior responded to this by ducking quickly as the hat returned to Kung Lao. With this, Kung Lao then charged at Baraka and brought his own style of offense against his foe. Throwing various punches and kicks followed by a low kick to the knees of Baraka that stunned him for a short period of time. With this opening, Kung Lao performed a series of punches and kicks to the mid-section of Baraka followed by an attempted high kick to his head. Baraka was quick, however to dodge that high kick and then did a harsh thrust to Kung Lao that stunned him periodically. Baraka's next instinct was to perform a sweep in which Kung Lao quickly jumped in the air and performed his **Diving Kick** on the Tarakatan warrior. Baraka didn't take the full effect of the attack as he quickly put his arms up to protect himself but the attack did some damage nevertheless as Baraka was knocked on the floor.

" **RAH!** **"** Baraka yelled out loud as he unleashed his **Blades** from his arms.

"This is where you die Earthrealmer!" Baraka barked to his adversary.

"Lets see you try then." Kung Lao challenged his Tarkatan foe.

Baraka did just as Kung Lao dared him to do and he began to swing his blades at Kung Lao, every attempted blow having the force necessary to end the Shaolin warrior's life if it landed. Kung Lao was very careful in dodging all of Baraka's attacks and waited for an opening that presented itself when the Tarakatan warrior attempted to cut Kung Lao in half with a horizontal strike. With this, Kung Lao performed his infamous **Whirlwind Spin** that sent Baraka in to the air. With Baraka vulnerable to a follow up attack, Kung Lao did a high kick to his foe as he came crashing down and Baraka went some distance on the ground before breaking his fall with hands and coming back up to his feet. Baraka then performed his **Blade Beam** attack on Kung Lao sending a powerful blade beam that Kung Lao only barely dodged and then performed his own Hat Toss move again which Baraka ducked under once again. This time however, as the hat was returning to Kung Lao the Shaolin warrior used his **Teleport** move and caught his hat midair behind Baraka and prepared to strike him before Baraka used his Blades to protect himself from what would have been a fatal blow. The two were at a standstill for a bit before they both paced themselves away from each other.

" **I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!** **"** Baraka yelled increasingly angry.

Baraka dashed at Kung Lao and Kung Lao anticipated Baraka would try to strike him with several attacks from his blade. Instead however, Baraka used his **Blade Spin** move to catch Kung Lao off guard, spinning around whilst slashing Kung Lao several times. Baraka used this predicament to tackle Kung Lao to the ground as he had him at his mercy. Baraka then had his blades just over Kung Lao's neck, ready to finish off the Shaolin warrior for good. As he lunged his blade towards Kung Lao's neck, Kung Lao instinctively kicked Baraka on his head and then shoved him quickly to break free from what would have been a killing predicament. Kung Lao got up to his feet though Baraka wasted no time charging at Kung Lao again shooting a Blade Beam while doing so. Kung Lao then teleported behind Baraka and did his **Diving Kick** attack to land a critical blow on Baraka as he did with Zu the day before. Baraka, however was smarter than Zu and quickly turned around to perform his **Chop Chop Blades** to kill the Kung Lao as he was making his way towards Baraka. Kung Lao anticipated a move like this as he was quick to once again teleport behind the unsuspecting Baraka. With his foe completely off guard, Kung Lao lunged his hat at Baraka as he turned back to look at Kung Lao. The hat went right in to the torso of Baraka that could have killed him if more force was used in the attack. Baraka was done for.

" **FINISH HIM!** **"** Shang demanded.

"Stay down Baraka!" Kung Lao demanded.

"...augh…:

"This fight is finished. Now begone!" Kung Lao said as he pulled his hat from Baraka's torso.

"n...ne... **NEVER**!"

Running on pure adrenaline, Baraka got up to his feet and prepared to slash the unsuspecting Kung Lao in half...or so he thought. What he saw instead was Kung Lao teleporting again and performing his **Body Slice** finishing maneuver, slashing him in half with his hat vertically. As much as it displeased the Shaolin warrior to kill, it was something that had to be done. Baraka was split open in two by Kung Lao's vicious attack and was dead for good.

At the balcony, Shang did not look to pleased by the result of the fight. One of his best warriors was not only eliminated from the tournament but also killed.

" **Kung Lao Wins!** **"**

" **FATALITY!** **"**

As Kung Lao walked back to where Raiden was standing, he took on glance back at the dead Baraka. Wishing the result could have been different but also accepting that some things had to be done. If it wasn't Baraka, it would have been himself possibly.

"Well done Kung Lao!" Kung Lao's mentor praised him.

"Thank you Lord Raiden! It pained me to do what I did but it was something I had to do."

"Indeed. Outworld's numbers greatly decrease with every passing fight you have. We're that much closer to ensuring Earthrealm's safety." Raiden said as he turned his attention to a certain Lin Kuei warrior who stood alone on the Outworld side of the Courtyard.

"What's wrong?" Kung Lao looked at his mentor who he thought was staring in to space.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about recent events of the tournament."

"I see. If you'll excuse me i'm going to head back to the palace. Maybe i'll run in to Sonya there."

Raiden simply nodded at Kung Lao who then did a small bow as he took off. The Thunder God then made his way to the other side of the Courtyard to confront Sub-Zero.

'Lord Raiden. Why do you approach me?" Sub-Zero questioned noticing the Thunder God approaching him. Despite Sub-Zero serving Outworld in the tournament, he still respected Raiden as Earthrealm's protector.

"I'm disappointed to see you serving Outworld." The Thunder God said plainly.

"You came here to tell me that?"

"Yes. Curious to know what in the Elder Gods name could lead you to serving Shang Tsung."

"As I told your warrior back in the Shrine, I do what's best for my clan. They saw the benefit of serving Shang Tsung and I have been sent to enforce their agreement."

"And clearly you and you're clan are completely ignorant of what dangers lie ahead should Earthrealm lose this tournament."

"I'm well aware, Thunder God." Sub-Zero said annoyed.

"Which makes the entire situation worse." Raiden came back.

"So are you here to chastise me?"

"No. After seeing you spare the lives of many Earth warriors, i'm starting to believe that there is hope for you after all."

"And?"

"I want to remind you what I told you all those years ago. Back when you fought for Earthrealm against Shinnok and Quan Chi."

 _Quan Chi told me you sent me here because my soul was tainted with evil. Is that true?_

 _You are a_ _superb_ _warrior Sub-Zero. Only you can control your destiny. Not even the gods can alter your chosen path in life._

 _Was that a yes? Or a no?_

 _That was a yes. But only you can change it._

"Yes, I remember that clearly. If you have nothing further to say to me I will go now. I do not wish to converse with you further." Sub-Zero said plainly to Raiden.

"If I were you I would take those words to heart. Because one day you might come to regret the path you choose in life." Raiden said to Sub-Zero as he was walking away which made him stop abruptly. He briefly looked at Raiden, thinking about what he said and then went about his own way.

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Inside the Palace**

As beaten Sonya was after her fight with Sub-Zero, she paid no mind to how she was fairing as she stormed her way back in to Shang Tsung's Palace, intent with finding out the fate of Art Lean who as far as she knew was the victor of his fight. It would have been bad enough if Art Lean was killed in battle losing a fight but the fact that he was killed after winning his fight made no sense and made her furious just thinking about it. She made her way to a room in the palace where many of the dead bodies where kept. She was confronted by many guards who patrolled the room.

"What business do you have here?" A guard questioned Sonya.

"I'm hear to find out what happened to Art Lean. He's one of the bodies you have collected here."

"That's of no concern for you. Begone!"

"Then i'm just going to have to see for myself then!" Sonya said as she proceeded to pounce on the guards in the room, knocking them all out. They were all lucky that Sonya decided to show mercy as angry as she was then.

She then made her way inside the very spacious room and observed the massive amount of dead bodies in the room. Obviously no care was given to them as they were dumped in this room without much thought. As if Shang Tsung was one to show any care for the fallen anyway.

Sonya spotted Art immediately towards the front of the room recognizing the gi Art wore from the day before right away indicating he was the last person to be killed the day before. She carefully observed his body and saw the brutal aftermath of Art being impaled in to the Pit's spikes. Observing his dead body, Sonya observed very intricate details on the wounds Art suffered. A common person wouldn't be able to make anything out it but Sonya knew exactly what it meant for Art to be damaged the way he was.

The first thing she noticed was the obvious spike wounds Art suffered from being impaled. But she also noticed other severe cuts that were not a result of the spikes but rather a man made cut. She knew the particular fashion of cuts that were on Art's body from previous experiences. It was done in the same brutal, vicious way she had seen from other victims of a certain criminal. Said person being the one Sonya detested the most in the world and the leader of the renowned **Red Dragon** clan, **Kano**.

"You've just signed your death warrant scumbag." Sonya said aloud as she made her way out of the palace with a very specific goal in mind.

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Goro's Lair**

Later that day, **Johnny Cage** made his way to **Goro's Lair** to face his next opponent in the tournament, wearing his martial arts pants and his very expensive shoes. At this point in the tournament only a handful of fighters remained, Johnny Cage being one of those fortunate few. The movie star felt very confident going in to this fight as he had won most of his bouts with little to no difficulty. As Johnny would put it best, the Outworlders weren't able to " **Cage his Rage** ". Whatever that meant.

As he waited for his next opponent, Johnny observed his surroundings in the eerie lair. As the name would obviously give away, the lair belonged to the undefeated and reigning champion of Mortal Kombat, **Goro** who watched all the fights from a room above where the battlefield was. Located underneath Shang Tsung's Island, the lair was dark, eerie, and reeked of death. Very apparent by the skeletons that laid across the room in which some were even hanged in chains. Even weird creatures seemed to roam about in the distance with their eyes glowing in the darkness. Suffice to say, Goro's Lair was not a very lively place. The only lighting available in the room came from numerous torches spread out across the lair.

Suddenly, Johnny heard loud footsteps coming from one of the entrances to Goro's Lair. Echoing all over the room, Johnny felt a familiar presence as he turned his attention to a warrior whom he was all too familiar with. A warrior who even vowed to kill the Earthrealm actor beforehand. It was none other than the mighty **Oletros** warrior himself, **Chasosmos**!

"...johnny..." Chasosmos said quietly with deathly intent in his voice.

"Oh hey! " **Chestermos** "! Long time no see buddy." Johnny said unnerved by who he saw and also forgetting the name of his Oletros foe.

"By the way I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm Johnny Cage! Have you seen my movies by any chance? I'm a famous movie star from Earth. But then again you wouldn't know what i'm talking about since you Outworld shmucks don't have any technology."

"...hmm…" Chasosmos said continuing to give Johnny the stare of death.

"Personally I was hoping **Hat-Man** would have faced you in the tournament and beaten you. Really sucks that I have to fight you, knowing that you really want to kill me and all."

"But just between you and me, my producer is casting for an **Angry Giant Lizard Man** in one of my new movies. I think you might be interested in auditioning. If you promise not to kill me I might even use my insider ties to get you casted. Whaddya say? Pinky promise?" Johnny said gesturing with his pinky.

"Arrogant until the end I see." Chaosmos said coldly. "I will savor every moment of your death."

"Oh..well...fair enough I guess." Johnny said with a hint of fear in his voice as he paced the spacious lair.

" **Next match! Johnny Cage VS Chaosmos!** **"** Came in a guard who stood next to Goro atop a room located above the battlefield.

" **FIGHT!** **"**

Johnny knew right from the get go to not make the same mistakes **Nimbus Terrafaux** made in his fight with Chasosmos and made sure to carefully observe all of Chaosmos' attacks. He saw Chasosmos attempting to strike him with many clubbing blows which the actor dodged easily. Unlike Nimbus who foolishly charged at the Oletros warrior in his fight, Johnny was content with playing defense for the duration of the fight as he figured that would be his best bet at winning. Johnny proceeded to dodge many of Chaosmos' attacks in an attempt to wear out his foe. This went on for some time before Chaosmos began to notice and stopped his pursue. He then emitted **Poisonous** **Venom** from his hands much like he did against Nimbus and the venom dropped on to the ground, forming two different streams of toxic venom that seemed to be controlled by Chaosmos himself as he controlled the streams to pursue after Johnny.

"Oh shit!" Johnny yelled out as he began to dodge the streams of venom.

"If you're not going to bother fighting then I will waste no time poisoning you to death..."

Johnny proceeded to run across the lair as fast as he could as the two streams of poison began to pursue him. He was well aware that instantly upon contact with the venom he would be poisoned and would shortly thereafter disintegrate. Johnny continued to do this until he saw an opening on Chaosmos who was busy concentrating his power and controlling the poisonous streams he was using. With this, Johnny jumped and used his **Shadow Kick** right at the head of the Chaosmos who stumbled on the ground, knocked pretty good by Johnny's attack.

"Sorry Lizard man, i'm too important in this story to be killed!"

"Hmm...not bad. You seem to be stronger than the Earth man I fought back in the Courtyard." Chaosmos confessed.

"Damn right!"

"I might actually have to try for this fight." Chaosmos said as he got up and channeled the streams of venom he emitted earlier and condensed them in to a poisonous axe of sorts.

"The fuck!" The confused actor blurted out.

"Now then, shall we continue "Mr. Cage"?"

Immediately, Chaosmos began to charge at Johnny with his newly formed poison axe and began to swing it at Johnny. Johnny's reflexes were good as he managed to dodge all of Chaosmos' blows, knowing full well what would happen if even one hit landed on him. Johnny waited for the right opening and when he found it he performed his **Flipkick** on Chaosmos, doing a somersault kick to the jaw of his Oletros foe which in turn made him drop his axe. Johnny saw this as an opportunity to come in with his own offense as he unleashed his **Forceball** , unleashing a green energy wave of sorts that further damaged his foe. Johnny realized it was all or nothing and went all in in his attack. He began to unleash several punches and kicks on Chaosmos followed by a Shadow Kick, fazing his foe greatly. When Johnny went for another Shadow Kick to completely knock out Chaosmos, what he saw instead was Chaosmos instinctively side-stepping his attack and then grabbing Johnny by his throat. From watching Chaosmos' fight with Nimbus the day before, Johnny knew he was in prime position to be killed by his opponent.

"...augh!" Johnny said getting choked out.

"I wonder where all the arrogance and confidence you had went to all of a sudden." Chaosmos said, reveling in Johnny's pain and suffering.

"...right here...bitch!"

Channeling up all the power he had inside of him, Johnny unleashed his **Shadow Uppercut** on Chaosmos face first, knocking him down and also freeing himself from his opponent's deadly grip. He assumed his fighting pose as he tried to regain his composure.

"My my. You're full of surprises aren't you? "Mr. Cage"." Said Chaosmos getting back up to his feet. "Here I was thinking you were a worthless Earthrealmer when I first saw you on the Nethership."

"Shit!" Johnny blurted out frustrated that all his attempts at offense weren't getting him far. He began to realize that there was a good reason Chaosmos was chosen to compete in the tournament and also why **Shao Kahn** holds him as one of his top enforcers.

"Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end." Chaosmos mocked as he picked his his nearby "Poisonous" Axe that he had made not too long ago.

"You gonna try the axe thing again?" Johnny questioned as he was still trying to think of what he could do against his foe.

"Yes, again." Said Chaosmos as he began to strike Johnny again.

Much like before, Johnny had little to no difficulties dodging Chaosmos' axe attacks but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Johnny used his Flipkick again but rather than use it to strike Chaosmos he used it to give himself considerable distance in the fight. Chaosmos saw this as a perfect opportunity to unleash a "poison" like projectile at Johnny which he only barely dodged. The toxic however made it's way on Johnny's sunglasses which completely disintegrated it on contact. Johnny was quick to throw them away before any of it came on him. He then began to wonder what he could possibly do against his foe when he remembered what Raiden had told him back on the Nethership.

 _Man with all these freaks and creeps competing in this tournament I wonder what good us "normal" people are going to have against them? I mean honestly what do we have over these guys?_

 _Many things Johnny Cage, you will understand that in due time._

"God of Thunder? More like God of Useless! I wonder what that was supposed to mean." Johnny thought to himself. Unless maybe...

Johnny then pursued Chaosmos again and narrowly dodged all of his poison projectiles he unleashed from his axe. As he made his way towards his foe, Chaosmos expected him to come at him with another Shadow Kick or Shadow Uppercut. What he saw instead was something he was completely not expecting. He witnessed Johnny do the splits and punched him right in his nuts! No doubt one of Johnny's signature maneuvers, the **Split Punch**! Chaosmos was both severely hurt as well as humiliated beyond belief. Said action even got a chuckle from Goro and the guard who were watching the fight from above. Goro would be sure to mock Chaosmos for this afterwards.

" **AHH!** **"** Chaosmos yelled out in pain, also furious and embarrassed.

"Those were 500 dollar sunglasses asshole! Well not really but you still broke them so fuck you." Johnny half-joked.

" **WHY YOU LITTLE!** **"** Chaosmos said losing his temper.

"I didn't know Angry Giant Lizard Man had nuts until now. Quite the surprise."

" **I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD YOU MISERABLE EARTHREALMER!** **"** Chaosmos barked aloud as he grabbed his axe and proceeded to furiously swing his axe at Johnny.

Johnny saw threw all his attacks like a window and dodged them with little effort. He then once again knocked Chaosmos' axe to the ground when he hit him with another Flipkick. Chaosmos had enough of everything he was seeing as was intent to see Johnny Cage dead at any cost. He unleashed venom from hands again that went at a much more noticeable higher speed that had Johnny on his full defenses. He ran across the lair once again trying to not only avoid contact but also look for an opening. Not just any opening on his opponent but a specific way that he could defeat him for good. Despite this however, he found himself running towards Chaosmos amidst trying to avoid his poison and was punched right in the gut very hard by his opponent. Johnny coughed out blood as Chaosmos continued to reign down harsh punches to the movie star. He then proceeded to choke him whilst slamming him on the wall several times.

" **WHY! WON'T! YOU! JUST! DIE!** **"** Chaosmos yelled as he continued to smash Johnny on the wall. He then tossed him far across the lair and proceeded to walk towards him, ready to kill Johnny for good.

Dammit Johnny! Think of something real good. Johnny thought to himself quickly as he desperately tried to think of something that could defeat Chaosmos. He saw a nearby torch close to where he fell and remembered he had carried a lighter with him that he used to find his way in the dark lair. With nothing else to lose, Johnny lighted up the torch with his lighter, all the while keeping the object away from Chaosmos' sight.

"This is where it ends for you." Chaosmos said laughing manically and also formulating a poisonous projectile to end Johnny for good. " **TO HELL WITH YOU**!" He shouted only to notice Johnny holding something.

"No **Chestermos**! To hell with you!" Johnny yelled out throwing his newly flamed torch at Chaosmos who completely forgot about what Johnny was trying to do amidst his anger and rage.

" **AHHHHHH!** **"** Chaosmos screamed in pain and agony as the torch burned him alive and completely disintegrated him in to ashes. Apparently, fire was something Chaosmos was very vulnerable to despite Johnny not knowing beforehand.

'Thank fucking goodness that's over." Johnny said to himself.

"How pitiful." Goro remarked totally unimpressed by how Chaosmos fell to Johnny Cage.

" **Johnny Cage Wins!** **"** The guard announced aloud.

" **FATALITY!** **"**

Walking over to whatever remained of Chaosmos, Johnny took out a pen and a picture of himself and signed it with his initials.

"Sorry pal. Looks like the role in my upcoming movie is going to be filled by someone else." Johnny said sarcastically as he dropped his autograph where Chaosmos' remains laid.

 _TO MY BEST FAN_ , _Cage_

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Nethership**

Nightfall would soon come before any of the fighters knew it and the tournament was drawing it's end. The tournament had started with close to a hundred warriors, accounting for both Earthrealm and Outworld warriors alike and now almost all of them were either dead or had their souls taken from them by **Shang Tsung**. The only warriors that remained in the tournament were **Kung Lao** and **Scorpion** , sans Goro and Shang Tsung of course who would only be fought if all the other Outworld warriors were defeated. Sub-Zero had been eliminated from the tournament by Kung Lao after a very hard fought battle and Johnny Cage would also be defeated by Scorpion after a back and forth battle. Much like Sub-Zero did to Sonya, Scorpion also showed mercy to Johnny following their fight. The tournament had adjourned for the day and Kung Lao would face Scorpion the following morning. If Kung Lao was successful in defeating the spectre, he would go on to fight the Mortal Kombat Champion himself, Goro later that day.

While all was well for Kung Lao and Johnny Cage, **Sonya Blade** was hellbent on getting her hands on a certain **Red Dragon** thug as she came to do on the island in the first place. Even despite the both of them being eliminated from the tournament, she would find **Kano** and beat him to death for what he not only did to her partner but also for killing Art Lean. The death of her new friend and ally made her beyond enraged and the fact that he would kill Art Lean after he had won only fueled her desire that much more. Sonya didn't know where Kano was exactly but from past experiences she could almost sense Kano's presence as if it were her very own **sixth sense**.

This instinct lead her to the **Nethership** all the fighters boarded to get to the island. From the distance, she saw Kano standing alone on the deck of the ship with a cell phone of sorts conversing with someone. Sonya made her way slowly on to the ship without being noticed as she spied on Kano's conversation.

"So i'm fighting this chap. " **Art Lean** " I believe his name was. And this guy thinks he's the shits and all talking high and mighty as if he owned the bloody place. He tells me "Kano, i'm going to beat your scummy ass Red Dragon" hahaha!" Kano laughed manically which got a frown from Sonya.

"So we're fighting and all right and this guy is actually pretty good. He managed to fend off all my attacks and all that bullocks and he even manages to beat me!"

"So i'm thinking "Kano you bloody prick what are you going to do now" when I see him showing mercy to me telling me that I better not show myself again. Like really? Don't to it again? What is he my bloody mother for fucks sake." At his point of time, Sonya was resisting the temptation to blow her cover and kill him on the spot.

"So I play this all up like i'm genuinely sorry and he agrees to show mercy on me. Before he knew anything, I fried the wanker with **Uncle Kano's** very own " **Lazer Eye** " haha! Then I start slashing him up real nice Red Dragon style and all and then he gives me this look like he wants me to show mercy on him. I laughed in the wanker's face and then **I PUNCHED HIM OFF THE BLOODY BRIDGE RIGHT IN TO THE SPIKES**!" Hahahahaha! Sonya decided she had enough and began to approach Kano.

'Well that's all in the past and shit. Old Man Shang promised me a lot of gold doing this shit. Says he's going to pay me right after he wins the tournament. Another Red Dragon victory! As if this was ever in doubt. Anyway, my time on this dumb little island might be over soon I...UGH!" Kano stopped talking abruptly as he was kicked square in the head by arch-nemesis, Sonya Blade.

"Yes, you're time will be over soon once I kill you for good!" Sonya said with the uttermost anger, malice, and disgust in her voice.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

You gonna get it now Kano! :)

I managed to get the $500 sunglasses line in. Johnny got Chaosmos really good there. Or as he would call him, **Chestermos**.

I decided to omit the Kung Lao/Sub-Zero fight as well as the Johnny/Scorpion fight. Additionally I omitted the Kung Lao/Scorpion fight because I felt it was just overkill to have all those fights take place. We'll be seeing Sub and Scorp fight later anyways.

Were past the halfway point of the story. Things are going to get very interesting going forward.

Tell me what you guys think of the fight scenes in the story. I'm interested to know what you think.


	7. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Nethership**

 **October 9, 1992**

"Hello love. You come to give Uncle Kano a hug?" Kano mocked as he slowly got back up to his feet following the harsh kick Sonya gave to her.

"No, just to make your life a living hell." Sonya retorted.

"Real nice of you to show up here and all. Uncle Kano was really starting to miss you and all with you being gone for so long. Such a shame we couldn't get to know each other better in the tournament. That wanker **Art Lean** just had to eliminate me from the tournament."

"It's a good thing Uncle Kano gave him a nice trip to the **Pits** eh? Well that and the nice Red Dragon-style slashin' I give him." Kano pulled out his knife and started doing slashing gestures to mock the way he killed Art Lean as Sonya looked the Red Dragon with **deathly** intent.

And with that, Kano tried to surprise attack Sonya with his knife as she was staring him dead in the eye which she dodged and then gave him a swift kick to the mid-section followed by a punch right to to face that dazed Kano and pushed him a few feet away. Sonya attempted to follow up on this when Kano elbowed her in the face and then attempted to slash her with his knife which Sonya ducked and did an uppercut on Kano's jaw that knocked the Red Dragon mercenary on the ground hard as well as knocking his knife away. Sonya attempted to perform a kick to the head on the downed Kano though the Red Dragon thug was quick to do a backwards kip-up and followed up with his infamous **Cannonball** move that hit Sonya square in the face as she fell to the ground.

"Did it hurt baby?" Kano mocked.

"Compared to what i'm about to do to you, nothing at all." Sonya said coldly as she got back up to her feet.

"No need to be so uptight love! Uncle Kano's gonna treat you real nice just now." Kano continued to mock as he continued his offense.

Kano went for a roundhouse kick on Sonya that Sonya blocked with her right arm followed by a swift strike from her hand to Kano's head. Sonya then performed several kicks to the chest and mid-section of Kano followed by her very own **Inverted Bicycle Kick** that was topped off with her **Air Leg Throw** , throwing Kano hard on the ground. Thinking fast, Kano used his **Knife Throw** while on the ground to quickly buy himself some time and catch Sonya off guard though the Special Forces agent was quick to side-step from the attack. Kano, back on his feet performed another Cannonball which Sonya saw coming this time as she performed her **Leg Grab** to catch Kano mid-air and tackled him to the ground. With this predicament, Sonya began to choke the life out of Kano holding the Red Dragon thug tightly with her legs leaving Kano helpless at her mercy.

"...come on love...let me...go." Kano pleaded.

"Not a chance in hell scumbag!" Sonya plainly told Kano as she strengthened the hold of her lock making him lose breath even more.

"...well...if...you...say...so.' Kano said as his mechanical eye shot out a laser right at Sonya that hit in to her left part of her chest as she was hurt really bad by his surprise attack.

" **AHH!** **"** Sonya yelled aloud in pain.

"Uncle Kano didn't want to have to do that but you gave me no choice love." Kano sneered.

Kano got up and repeatedly beat down on the injured and downed Sonya Blade giving her stiff shots to the face and also continuing to attack her with his laser. Eventually, Kano got in prime position to kill Sonya and then prepared to kill her. Not before getting out his knife and doing repeated slashing gestures much like he did before.

"Well look what we have here!" Kano said arrogantly swinging his knife around. "Our old chap Art Lean got very familiar with this knife."

"Augh…" Sonya continued to stare at Kano, hurt from his laser eye attack.

"I used this knife to cut him **Ear...to Ear**!" Kano said pointing his knife and spitting on the ground. "And now it looks like I gotta do the same to you love."

"Damn you to hell!" Sonya sneered.

"Aww don't be such a sourpuss love. All is far in love and war right?" Kano mocked as he prepared to lunge his knife at Sonya.

Just before that could happen however, Sonya running on instinct used her Leg Grab and forcefully pinned Kano down to the ground. Wasting no time, Sonya used her Energy Rings to blindside Kano and to prevent him from using his Laser Eye once again. Sonya followed up by strangling Kano where he laid and proceeded to choke the life out of him with her bare hands.

" **You rotten piece of shit!** **"** Sonya sneered with the uttermost disgust as she strangled the life away from Kano.

"...augh...let...me…"

Sonya listened to nothing Kano said and continued to strangle him further.

"...ahh!…" Kano cried out desperate to do anything.

"No, i'm not going to let you die this easily." Sonya boldly stated as she picked up the downed Kano and repeatedly smashed him across the Nethership that had the Red Dragon mercenary bleeding from his head which had the bloodthirsty Special Forces agent relishing in his pain.

"Please...mercy!" Kano tried to beg one last time.

"This is the mercy you deserve…" Sonya said as she grabbed a **garrote wire** from her pocket and proceeded to use it to choke the life out of Kano. She then held Kano up whilst still choking him and then flipped over to increase the pressure of the choke. Kano's head shortly after came off clean and landed on the ground a few feet to where Sonya stood. Kano was as good as dead.

" **Rot in hell you son of a bitch!** **"** Sonya said not feeling bad one bit for what she did.

"Sonya!" Johnny Cage yelled aloud.

Sonya saw her allies, Kung Lao and Johnny Cage coming to check up on her.

"Are you alright?" Kung Lao questioned.

"I'm hanging in there. Very relieved that this son of a bitch is dead." Sonya said looking at Kano's severed head with disgust.

"I take it Kano was the one who killed Art Lean?" Kung Lao wondered.

"Yeah, he killed him after losing his fight against him. He was too scared to fight him like a man.'

"Absolutely deplorable." Kung Lao remaked at Kano's previous actions.

"Damn girl you don't fuck around." Johnny half-joked looking at the carnage Sonya inflicted on Kano.

"I made sure to savor every moment of his death. The world is a better place now that there's one less Red Dragon in the world."

"That's my girl!" Johnny said in approval which got an annoyed look from Sonya.

"So what happened in the tournament?" Sonya questioned.

"Oh not much. " **Chestermos** " tried to kill me back in Goro's Lair but he should have known that Johnny Cage doesn't go down to any Giant Lizard Dude." Johnny said, brimming of confidence. But then there was the **yellow ninja dude** who beat me after a long fight and now i'm out as well.

"As for me I fought Baraka and I won my fight against him. Then there was Sub-Zero who I narrowly managed to beat not too long ago." Kung Lao explained.

"So I guess it's only you in the tournament now." Sonya asked.

"Yes, I have no intention of losing now. Having come this far and all." Kung Lao said with confidence.

"Of course! We should leave the fate of the entire world in the hands of **Hat-Man!** I feel totally safe knowing that." Johnny joked which got annoyed expressions from Kung Lao and Sonya.

"No for real I am!"

"We should all be going back to the palace now. You looks pretty damaged after your fight with Kano Sonya."

"Hey don't worry about me. I'll be doing just fine." Sonya maintained being prideful and all.

"The final day of kombat begins tomorrow. I need all the rest I can get for what's to come very soon. The fate Earthrealm now hangs with me. Kung Lao said knowing what's to come shortly."

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Shang Tsung's Throne Room**

While everything was going on in the night with Sonya extracting her revenge against Kano, **Sub-Zero** decided it was time to go about what his clan instructed him to do in the tournament. The **Lin Kuei** wanted Shang Tsung's head as they were promised a very large sum of money from a mysterious individual that wanted **Shang Tsung** dead for reasons unknown. Sub-Zero was the one the Lin Kuei sent to meet this end. He was specifically instructed to kill Shang Tsung when he felt it was the right time to do so over the course of the tournament.

Already, Sub-Zero had been eliminated from the tournament earlier in the day by Kung Lao and he figured there was no reason to continue feigning loyalty to Shang Tsung. He made his way back in to the palace and began to carefully monitor the activities of the evil sorcerer, observing every little intricate detail he would do. He found the sorcerer in the **Throne Room** sitting on his throne and oddly staring in to space. What was even more odd is that there appeared to be no guards in the throne room at all. Sub-Zero found it strange because in the past couple of days he was on the island there was always some guards accompanying Shang Tsung as he made his way around the island. Not even the Champion of Mortal Kombat himself, Prince Goro was there. Something seemed very off.

Sub-Zero began to observe every single detail of the Throne Room whilst remaining out of sight. If there were any guards in hiding for any reason, he would be able to tell as he was trained to be able to detect espionage. It was his specialty as a Lin Kuei warrior. He did this for some time until he finally came to the realization that there was indeed no one keeping themselves concealed in the room. Sub-Zero figured it was going to be a straightforward kill with no one to prevent the assassination and prepared to make his move. He witnessed Shang Tsung getting up from his throne and began his assassination when he used his **Freeze** technique on an unsuspected Shang Tsung.

" **Wha!** **"** Shang Tsung blurted out completely off guard by what he had just seen. Before he knew it he was frozen by the Lin Kuei warrior. Sub-Zero continued to do this for some time until the sorcerer was frozen solid for good.

"Your life ends now sorcerer!" Sub-Zero sneered as he ripped in to Shang Tsung's back and ripped out his spine clean before smashing it on the floor. The sorcerer was as good as dead...or so he thought?

" **Well done Sub-Zero!** **"** Came in a familiar voice to Sub-Zero as he quickly turned back to see who it was. Much to his dismay and fear, it was Shang Tsung himself completely unharmed and in one piece. He then glanced back at the seemingly "dead" Shang Tsung whom he had killed and knew something was very wrong.

"But...but how?" Sub-Zero questioned looking very puzzled.

"You should have known it was going to take a lot more than that to kill me." Shang replied. "I had suspected betrayal from your clan ever since I approached them with the invitation to the tournament. I had even created an apparition of myself in the hopes that you would come forward with this and my suspicion was right."

"Whatever the case might be, I will end your life right now!" Sub-Zero declared.

"I haven't a life to give you fool!" Shang came back and gestured at something. But you on the other hand...

Before Sub-Zero knew it, he was attacked by a venom-like projectile that he narrowly dodged. Out of nowhere came a figure of sorts that made it's presence known next to Shang Tsung. This figure was a ninja much like Sub-Zero though garbed in **green** and had even managed to keep himself hidden in the throne room from Sub-Zero which is no small feat. Using his special **Chameleon** ability, he was able to camouflage in the room and not appear in sight in the slightest. While he didn't compete in the tournament, this warrior kept himself hidden from all the fighters and would secretly report to Shang Tsung of all their activities.

"Now that I have no reason to keep you around longer, I will have one of Shao Kahn's most lethal warriors end your life." Shang said turning to his ally. " **Reptile**! Kill the traitor!"

" **Assss you wisssh! Massster**!" Reptile replied ready to engage in battle with the Lin Kuei warrior as Sub-Zero assumed his fighting pose.

Reptile went on full offense immediately and came at Sub-Zero with with a series of strikes that had Sub-Zero on his full defenses. The two continued to fight hand to hand each delivering their own punches and kicks on each other before Sub-Zero attempted to sweep Reptile which he back-flipped from and then did a harsh kick to the chest of Sub-Zero that fazed him. Reptile continued to pounce on Sub-Zero for some time before he attempted to end his life using his **Acid Spit**. Sub-Zero was able to quickly nullify this attack when he formed a block of ice right in front of his head to take the fall in which completely disintegrated upon contact with the acid. Reptile continued his pursue when he attempted his own variation of the **Slide** technique that knocked Sub-Zero off balance and on to the ground. Reptile quickly attempted a killing blow on the downed Sub-Zero but the Lin Kuei warrior was quick to form an **Ice Clone** to take the fall.

Giving himself some space, Sub-Zero used his **Freeze** technique on Reptile again to get the ninja to react to his move in which Reptile dodged quickly, the ice landing all the way across the room. Sub-Zero's next instinct was to perform his own **Slide** technique to eliminate any breathing room Reptile had following his Freeze and Reptile had no choice but to fight defensively in this predicament. Sub-Zero came at him with a series of strikes that Reptile managed to block though this was the opening the Lin Kuei warrior desired as he performed his Ground Freeze that knocked Reptile off balance completely. With Reptile being unable to defend himself from any follow up attacks, Sub-Zero threw many stiff punches and kicks at his foe before attempting to snap his neck which Reptile instinctively used his Slide to get away from.

Reptile gave himself some space but he was still pursued by Sub-Zero who intended to make the most out of his offense. Knowing this, Reptile unleashed his **Force Ball** at his foe that caught Sub-Zero off guard completely with it's amazing speed. Sub-Zero was lunged in the air with this attack and Reptile saw it as a perfect opportunity to land an uppercut on Sub-Zero as he came crashing down. As Sub-Zero fell to the ground, Reptile wasted no time in pursuing him as he attempted to use his **Klaw Pounce** to severely damage his foe in which Sub-Zero managed to fend off with another Ice Clone. With his guard down, Sub-Zero used an **Enhanced Ground Freeze** that completely froze a sizable portion of the floor and Reptile had nowhere to go. Immediately after, Sub-Zero wasted no time freezing Reptile. Just before Reptile broke out of his ice, Sub-Zero formed a blade from his ice and impaled Reptile right in the chest. While Reptile wasn't killed from the attack given Sub-Zero missed his vital spot, he was no doubt finished and he fell on the floor helpless.

"...pant...pant...That will be all from your little pet Shang Tsung." Sub-Zero sneered at the sorcerer while also trying to catch his breath.

"Indeed. I'm actually very impressed Sub-Zero." Shang Tsung confessed as he approached the worn out Sub-Zero. "Unfortunately, you will not be able to savor this victory much longer…"

Right after Shang Tsung said that, out of another room came out the Mortal Kombat Champion himself, Goro! He made his way to where Sub-Zero stood next to the downed Reptile and a few feet away from Shang Tsung.

" **Goro!** " Sub-Zero yelled out knowing full well that he stood no chance against the four armed Shokan prince in his condition. Even if he were in prime fighting condition it was still very possible that he would be defeated by Goro.

"Please Goro, deal with the traitor in kind." Shang instructed Goro.

"With pleasure…" Goro replied and proceeded to pounce on the battle-worn Sub-Zero and beat him down until he was helpless to do anything.

"If there's one thing I absolutely detest in this world it's a traitorous worm like yourself. You and your Lin Kuei clan thoroughly disgust me." Goro sneered in his usual loud voice as he prepared to land the killing blow on Sub-Zero.

" **Goro**!" Shang quickly called out which got an annoyed expression from Goro. "Don't kill Sub-Zero just yet. I got an even better idea then merely killing him."

"And what would that be?" Goro wondered.

"We will have him imprisoned in your lair for the time being. Once this tournament is over, we will use him as a sacrifice to appease Master Kahn."

"Hmm...as you wish Shang Tsung." Goro said disappointed that he wasn't able to kill Sub-Zero on the spot but content that he would use him as a sacrifice for Shao Kahn.

"Inform the guards that Sub-Zero is to be imprisoned in your lair. He will be brought there at once."

"Of course."

"...damn you to hell...sorcerer!" Sub-Zero said severely beaten down.

"Hell is where you will be soon enough." Shang replied condescendingly.

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island**

 **October 10, 1992**

The following day went by and the Mortal Kombat tournament reached it's final day with only **Kung Lao** and **Scorpion** remaining in the tournament. As scheduled beforehand, the two fought in the morning of that day where Kung Lao only barely managed to beat the spectre in a long, intense fight with Kung Lao coming close to losing several times. With Kung Lao as the sole fighter left in the tournament, he was slated to face the Champion of Mortal Kombat himself, Prince **Goro** later in the day.

Kung Lao used all the time he had after his fight with Scorpion to heal and rest as much as he could. He went to a remote part of **Shang Tsung's Island** in solitude to reflect on the events that lead him to where he was and what awaited him shortly. He knew the stakes of this fight and how the fate of his entire realm fell on his shoulders. If he fell in battle to Goro, Earthrealm itself would fall to Shao Kahn and the billions of people that inhabited the realm would be subjected to Kahn's evil. Kung Lao couldn't begin to fathom the evil Kahn would bring to Earthream if he lost this tournament. Let alone Earthrealm being lost forever to Outworld as many realms have fallen in the past. Despite this, Kung Lao vowed to prevent this outcome at all costs and he was determined to be the one to end Goro's reign of dominance and destruction. To this end he would win and would not let himself doubt victory. He knew in his mind that he possessed the skills and abilities to become Mortal Kombat Champion. It was that very reason that brought him to the dance in the first place.

As Kung Lao continued to sit Indian-style near the ocean reflecting, he was approached by a figure he so greatly despised and wanted to see defeated, Shang Tsung.

"What do you want!" Kung Lao got up to his feet and assumed a fighting pose.

"Be assured. I'm not here to harm you boy. Your death will come soon enough at the hands of Goro anyways."

"Then why have you come here? I want nothing to do with you"

"I've merely come here to inform you of what's to come in your future."

Kung Lao dropped his fighting stance and began to speak. "I know exactly what's to come. It goes something along the lines of me defeating Goro and returning the tournament back to the Shaolin. Where it rightfully belongs!"

"Ignorant to the end I see."

"Ignorance on your end that is!"

Shang chuckled and began to speak. "Tell me this boy. What do you honestly expect to happen if you were to become Mortal Kombat Champion?"

"I know exactly what will happen! I will ensure Earthrealm's safety for the next generation and then I will proceed to defeat everyone Outworld puts in front of me until your Emperor decides to call it a quits."

"Do you honestly believe it ends there? Do you think that just by winning the tournament we're going to somehow respect your realm's independence?"

"You will whether you like it or not. The Elder Gods demand that you do so!"

"The Elder Gods only demand that Shao Kahn is prohibited from merging Earthrealm with Outworld without ten straight Mortal Kombat victories."

"What?"

"That's right boy. There's nothing stopping me or Kahn from paying you all a visit in your realm if we see fit."

"That would never happen! Raiden would stop you all if you tried."

Shang shook his head in disapproval and began to speak. "Even if you were to defeat Goro in the tournament, your realm would never be safe."

"N..No!"

"But it is the truth! It's what your Thunder God neglects to tell you. You win this tournament and all you will be assured of is more constant battles you will have to fight. It's a never ending struggle that you will be forced to face forever. Win Mortal Kombat and you'll have to contend with Shao Kahn forever."

"It's the very same reason that your ancestor lost Mortal Kombat." Shang said that enraged Kung Lao.

"Don't you ever speak of my ancestor again!" Kung Lao yelled at Shang.

Shang only closed his eyes and prepared to say his last words before departing. "What I tell you is the truth boy. Whether or not you want to admit it is up to you."

Shang then proceeded to leave back to the Throne Room where Kung Lao would fight Goro in an hour leaving the Shaolin warrior seriously unnerved by what he had just heard. Before this incident he had re-assured himself that he would not let anything bother him mentally in the tournament but the revelation Shang had brought him really unnerved him. He wanted so badly to chalk everything up to Shang Tsung lying but that was difficult to do. Kung Lao knew in the back of his mind that what Shang was saying had to be right to a certain degree.

But even with all that, Kung Lao's resolve for winning the tournament was not shaken. He was still very intent on defeating Goro and winning the tournament. With that, he made his way to the Throne Room where his final fight would take place.

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Throne Room**

An hour went by before any one knew it and the time for the final matches of the **Mortal Kombat Tournament** were about to take place. Kung Lao gathered among his fellow allies, **Johnny Cage** and **Sonya Blade** along with his mentor, **Raiden** as they prepared to give him on last "prep talk" before his highly anticipated fight with **Goro**.

"You ready for this Kung Lao?" Sonya asked her friend and ally.

"As ready as I could ever be." Kung Lao assured Sonya.

"Knock Four-Arms real nice for your ol' pal Johnny you hear?"

"I'll do much more than that." Kung Lao half-joked as he saw Raiden about to speak.

"Kung Lao, this is the most important fight in Earthrealm's history. This is a fight that you must win! For the sake of everyone in Earthrealm!"

"I will. Of that you can be assured Lord Raiden!" Kung Lao replied also doing a respectful bow.

Just then, a figure emerged from one of the entrances and everyone knew exactly who it was. That of course being the four-armed champion of Mortal Kombat himself, **Goro**. He made his way to the center of the Throne Room and gave Kung Lao the stare of death.

Kung Lao turned to Raiden who in turn turned to his pupil. "This is it." Raiden said. Kung Lao nodded and made his way to the center of the room as well.

As Kung Lao made his way to the battlefield, he started to feel a rush of emotions go through his mind. As if they belonged to someone else...in a very strange way. Very similar to the ones he felt at the Wu Shi Academy just before departing to Shang Tsung's Island. A feeling of dread, doom, and destruction. As if everything he loved and cherished in life was going to be destroyed with him being helpless to do anything about it.

It was also at this time that Kung Lao secretly wished Liu Kang competed in the tournament in his stead...

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

As I said before, the sub-plot of Kung Lao's reluctance to be MK Champion is really taking in to effect now. Even more so with the revelation (no pun intended lol) with the last sentence in this chapter. Damn that Shang-a-lang for making Kung Lao second guess himself.

Nice to see Sonya give what Kano had coming to him. No one kills Art Lean and gets away with it! **No one!**

Sub-Zero's a prison bitch lol. But we all know he ain't going to stay that way for long. Not if Scorpion has something to say about that.

I liked writing the Sub/Reptile fight. Even more so than any of the other fights other than Johnny/Chaosmos. Ninjas sell yo.

The last chapter is coming up next. The very fate of Earthrealm is at stake with the next match of the tournament.


	8. Chapter 5: Downfall

**Chapter 5:** **Downfall**

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Throne Room**

 **October 10, 1992**

The **Throne Room** was very large and appeared very flamboyant in it's appearance. The room had several windows appearing on all sides of the room each marked with the Dragon symbol that was well associated with the **Mortal Kombat Tournament**. Surrounding the room were dozens upon dozens of guards who all stood at the corners of the room observing every little detail that went on. Kung Lao's allies, **Johnny Cage** , **Sonya Blade** , and **Raiden** watched from the back of the room rooting for **Kung Lao** in his fight with **Goro**. **Scorpion** , the only remaining warrior representing Outworld stood near the exit of the room. This was not accounting for **Sub-Zero** of course who was no longer affiliated with that realm and also imprisoned for his attempted assassination of Shang Tsung the night before. Scorpion looked completely disinterested in the fight that was about to take place. To him, the only thing that mattered to him was that Outworld won the tournament so that he could go along with killing Sub-Zero as he came to the tournament to do. **Shang Tsung** watched from his very flamboyant throne at the front of the room atop a platform of sorts with two dragon statues being present on each side of the throne. He was prepared to take in every little detail of the upcoming fight. He stood up briefly from his throne and prepared to address everyone in the room.

"This will be the final round in the tournament. The very fate of Earthrealm will be decided with this battle. Should you lose Kung Lao, Earthrealm will fall to Outworld...forever!"

"Tell us something we don't know you old prick." Came in Johnny from the back of the room.

"Tell me about it." Agreed Sonya.

Johnny looked across the room and noticed a very noticeable omission from Outworld's group. He saw Scorpion near the exit of the Throne Room but didn't see Sub-Zero which struck him as odd because he wasn't aware of Sub-Zero being killed in the tournament.

"hmm...I know this is random and all but what the hell happened to Frosty? Wasn't he still alive?"

"Beats me." Sonya replied. "Guess Scorpion got too impatient and killed him already."

"Heh! Ol' Hot Head couldn't help himself."

"We have more important things to worry about anyways."

"Yeah, you're right." Johnny replied as he turned his attention to the battlefield.

"Hmmm...Kung Lao." Goro said giving his foe the stare of death. "So much like your ancestor…"

"I'm here to avenge his death!" Kung Lao boldly proclaimed.

"And you will no doubt fall just like he did. I will enjoy killing you like I did him before."

"You will silence yourself Shokan!" Kung Lao said as he did his fighting pose as did Goro.

" **Final match** **! Kung Lao VS Goro!** **"** Shang announced.

"May the Elder Gods be with you Kung Lao." Raiden proclaimed mentally as he awaited the start of the match.

" **FIGHT!** **"** Shang declared.

Immediately in the fight, Kung Lao used his **Hat Toss** on Goro to get his Shokan foe to react. Goro in turn deflected the hat with his hands and Kung Lao used this as an opening to **Teleport** in front of Goro begin his offense. He assumed his **Mantis** fighting style and began to use many thrusts to the mid-section of the Shokan prince all the while avoiding getting knocked hard by one of Goro's devastating blows. Kung Lao was content on keeping this up until he significantly weakened Goro where he would then be able to use his other moves to pull off the win. Eventually Goro broke out of this predicament when he used his **Spinning Fists** maneuver, smacking Kung Lao multiple times as Kung Lao did a back-flip to avoid any more damage. Goro followed this up by shooting his green-like Fireball at Kung Lao which Kung Lao quickly teleported and the fireball landed on a nearby pillar that destroyed it completely. Kung Lao having teleported right in front of Goro then proceeded to kick the Shokan several times in the air which he blocked and then Kung Lao quickly performed his **Whirlwind Spin** to knock Goro off balance. Kung Lao continued with his momentum as he proceeded to kick Goro several times on his chest followed by a harsh high kick to his head. Goro stumbled following this and Kung Lao took it as an opportunity to repeatedly jab Goro's neck and then ended his offense with a harsh kick to the head. Kung Lao then paced himself some feet away and assumed his fighting pose.

"Hmm...not bad at all Shaolin." Goro said after being damaged by his foe but also getting back up to his feet with no difficulty.

"It's only the beginning Shokan! You better believe…" Before Kung Lao could finish what he was saying, he paused abruptly and had a vision in his head that came out of nowhere.

In this vision he saw a man that looked a lot like himself fighting Goro in the exact same room in the exact same predicament he was in. Suddenly, Kung Lao felt the chill he felt before the fight started and became unsettled greatly, almost warped in his own mind. The next thing he saw in this vision was the same man getting knocked right in the face from a harsh punch from Goro. Ironically enough, his vision abruptly ended when Kung Lao himself was knocked in the face from Goro's punch.

" **Augh!** " Kung Lao cried out in pain when he was hit in the face hard. To all those present watching the fight, it came off as very weird as Kung Lao made no effort to defend himself from Goro's harsh punch. They began to wonder why he didn't do anything when just a moment ago he was winning the fight.

" **Kung Lao!** " Raiden yelled out not knowing what to make out what he had just seen.

"You gotta be shitting me! Hat-Man didn't even try to dodge that punch! He stood there doing **nothing**!" Johnny said bewildered.

"He must be losing it!" Sonya remarked.

As Kung Lao got back up to his feet, he began to wonder what the hell went over him to have not done anything to prevent himself from being punched right in the face. But more importantly he questioned what could have been the vision he had just seen and why it was the exact same fight he was just seeing in that vision. As embarrassed Kung Lao was after what just happened, he was intent on ignoring it completely and going on with the fight.

"Unbelievable. Just as I begin to commend you on your fighting prowess you let me attack you without trying to do anything. How pathetic." Goro sneered.

Not responding to what Goro said Kung Lao began to start a new round of offense when he charged at the Shokan warrior and performed is Hat Toss once again. Just before Goro could deflect his Hat Toss maneuver again, Kung Lao performed a Diving Kick on Goro which Goro was prepared to block only for Kung Lao to once again teleport behind Goro. With the Shokan warrior off guard, Kung Lao performed a variation of his Diving Kick, the **Multi Kick** and kicked Goro several times in the face. With Goro stunned greatly, Kung Lao wasted no time going on full offense as he launched a barrage of harsh punches and kicks on his Shokan foe, content with not letting him getting any offense on him. He then performed another Hat Toss on the beaten down Goro that landed in his torso much like Baraka the day before. Unlike Baraka however, Goro was still very much in the fight after that attack, his durability and endurance being like no other fighter. Kung Lao wasn't going to allow Goro time to recuperate as he went to the downed Goro and began to jab him several times in his mid-section. Looking for a way to break out of Kung Lao's persistent pursuit, Goro got one of his hands to hold Kung Lao firmly in position and then used his other to quickly throw him away far across the room. Kung Lao wasn't hurt too badly from the fall as he got back to his feet almost immediately after. Goro, however was hurt from Kung Lao's many attacks as he tried to recuperate from everything that had just went down.

"Well, looks like Hat-Man's starting to redeem himself after letting himself get hit for no reason." Johnny remarked.

"Yeah, here I was thinking he was completely out of it." Sonya said relieved that she was wrong.

"We must all have faith in Kung Lao." Raiden told Johnny and Sonya as he turned his attention back to the fight.

As Kung Lao got up to his feet, all of a sudden he became immersed with yet another vision. It was the same man he had seen just earlier and yet again this man was in the exact same position Kung Lao was in. He just came off the heels of getting a lot of offense on Goro before being thrown away by the Shokan warrior just like Kung Lao did a few seconds ago. As he got back up to this feet, he heard this man began to mentally yell out things in his head.

" _What good is being Mortal Kombat Champion if I have to see everyone I love die!?_ _"_

Kung Lao heard that voice go through his head for some reason he felt as if he knew this person very well.

" _What victory is there if all i'm winning is more constant battles for Earthrealm!?_ _"_

" _What peace have I gained from becoming Mortal Kombat Champion!?_ _"_

" _ **Taja**_ _!_ _ **Siro**_ _! They're both dead because of Kahn's forces! I'm going to be left fighting them forever._ _"_

Kung Lao became seriously unnerved by this and began to understand who's thoughts he was hearing in this vision. From everything the man was saying, he knew that the man speaking in his visions was none other than his ancestor, the Great Kung Lao. Kung Lao wasn't able to chalk up everything he was hearing to bizarre visions. He knew very well that everything he was seeing and hearing in these visions were the truth. The very struggles his ancestors went through. As he saw his ancestor about to get pounced on by Goro in his vision, Kung Lao witnessed Goro coming doing the same thing and this time he wouldn't let himself get hit again. He got out of the way and did a swift kick to Goro's head that knocked the Shokan warrior off balance.

"Hmph!" Shang said to himself not happy by what he had just seen.

"Oh thank fucking goodness. I thought Hat-Man was going to let himself get beat again." Johnny said when he observed Kung Lao standing around for a few seconds.

"Something's not right…" Raiden came in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonya wondered.

"The way Kung Lao is fighting...this is totally unlike him…"

As Kung Lao and Goro continued to fight, Kung Lao began to remember what Shang Tsung said to him just over an hour ago and began to realize how true his words were.

" _Do you honestly believe it ends there? Do you think that just by winning the tournament we're going to somehow respect your realm's independence?_ _"_

" _The Elder Gods only demand that Shao Kahn is_ _prohibited_ _from merging Earthrealm with Outworld without ten straight Mortal Kombat victories._ _"_

" _There's nothing stopping me or Kahn from paying you all a visit in your realm if we see fit._ _"_

" _But it is the truth! It's what your Thunder God neglects to tell you. You win this tournament and all you will be assured of is more constant battles you will have to fight. It's a never ending struggle that you will be forced to face forever. Win Mortal Kombat and you'll have to contend with Shao Kahn forever._ _"_

As much as Kung Lao absolutely hated to admit it, he began to realize that everything Shang Tsung told him was the truth. This was very apparent after seeing the visions of his ancestors battle with Goro. Kung Lao didn't want to admit it to himself but his resolve was shaken greatly after witnessing this.

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Throne Room**

The fight continued for another hour and both warriors had started to become exhausted. As the fight progressed, Kung Lao continued to fight increasingly sloppy and would routinely make rookie mistakes that even someone with moderate martial arts experience wouldn't do. It had become very apparent in the fight that Goro was dominating Kung Lao and the Shaolin warrior at that juncture of the fight wasn't fighting to win but rather fighting to stay alive. The events of the fight had Johnny, Sonya, and Raiden all worried sick watching. Shang Tsung on the other hand was reveling in seeing this all happen from his throne.

"Music to my ears." Shang Tsung said to himself.

"Come on Lao!" Johnny yelled losing his sense of humor in all the desperation

"Get up! You have to!" Sonya yelled out to Kung Lao getting beat very badly.

"Believe in yourself Kung Lao! Don't let anything get to you!" Raiden yelled out knowing very well the reason why Kung Lao began to start fumbling in the fight.

"The Great Kung Lao's descendant. How pitiful." Goro sneered as he continued to pounce away on the downed Kung Lao.

"tch...tch…" Kung Lao only watched helplessly as he continued to get pounced away by the Shokan brute. He had managed to defend himself to a certain degree but that was the best he could really do for the most part. All his offense came in towards the earlier portions of the fight and since then he's been fighting to keep himself in the match.

" _Is all the fighting worth it?_ _"_

" _What would I gain from winning this fight?_ _"_

" _Is there ever an end to this madness?_ _"_

These troubling thoughts continued to go through Kung Lao's head. The exact thoughts his ancestor had fighting Goro 500 years ago that somehow resonated very well with Kung Lao despite his insistence that he would put away his fears of being **Mortal Kombat Champion** aside for the tournament. He would have never thought this would ever happen.

"Funny, I recall this fight going exactly the way it did 500 years ago with your ancestor. Much like him you just couldn't last and the result is going to be no different." Goro said remembering his fight with the Great Kung Lao centuries ago.

Goro then picked up the downed Kung Lao off the ground on to the floor and delivered a massive uppercut on the Shaolin warrior that sent him all the way up close to the ceiling and then right back down crashing to the ground. Kung Lao was nearly out as he laid helplessly on the floor.

"It's time to end this little game. It was fun while it lasted." Goro mocked as he prepared to perform his **Leaping Stomp** maneuver to crush Kung Lao's ribs.

"Don't count on it just yet!" Kung Lao said as he quickly used up all the energy he had inside of him to teleport as Goro was coming down on him.

With his foe caught off guard, Kung Lao attempted to use a special, enhanced variation of his Hat Toss dubbed " **Ultimate Hat** " as he sent his hat at incredible speed at Goro that cut in to his mid-section for some time, severely injuring the Shokan warrior. Kung Lao realized this was most likely going to be his last chance at obtaining victory as he dashed towards Goro and started slashing him with his hat like crazy. At this point of time, Kung Lao was relying on pure adrenaline to continue the fight let alone stay alive.

" **Goro!** " Shang shouted angry by what was just happening.

"That's it Kung Lao!" Sonya yelled out in support.

"Keep going!" Johnny also yelled in support.

Kung Lao severely injured the Shokan warrior as he continued to slash him and then performed his Whirlwind Spin to send Goro in the air which he followed up with another Multi Kick. Kung Lao kicked Goro straight down to the ground and prepared to pursue him. Just as Kung Lao was prepared to take Goro's head clean with his hat, he felt weakened by all the previous attacks Goro gave him and began to stumble to his knees. Very briefly, he saw a vision of his ancestor also in a prime position to kill Goro only to hesitate briefly which led Goro to killing him. Completely disregarding what he saw, Kung Lao grabbed his hat and prepared to take Goro's head off clean despite his Shaolin beliefs. It was either him or Goro that was going to die. Just as this was happening, Goro quickly got one of his arms to catch Kung Lao by the throat and ended his momentum for good when he began choking the life out of the Shaolin warrior. He then got another hand to further increase the pressure of the choke as he brought him up in the air where Kung Lao was face to face with Goro helplessly.

" **Kung Lao! No!** " Raiden yelled out remembering seeing this exact same scene 500 years ago.

"Ha ha ha!" Goro laughed quietly whilst continuing to choke Kung Lao. "Looks like your second wind is over Shaolin! You caught me by surprise there."

"...tch...tch…" Kung Lao wasn't able to say anything having the life choked out of him as he looked in Goro's eyes helplessly.

"No no no. I'm not going to choke you to death. That would be too easy." Goro said as he stopped choking Kung Lao whilst still having him locked in his grip. "I have other plans."

Goro then began to repeatedly pounce away on the helpless Kung Lao and began to take very stiff shots at his head that were taking a very serious toll on the Shaolin warrior. He was content on doing this for a while before he shoved him to the ground and kicked him far away as if he were a Soccer ball. Kung Lao began to look at his surroundings and suddenly everything around him became unfamiliar. He was dazed and his vision was completely blurry. He was out of the fight for good.

" **KUNG LAO!** **"** Raiden yelled out desperate that somehow his words would encourage Kung Lao to keep fighting.

" **GET UP MAN!** **"** Johnny pleaded with Kung Lao as did Sonya.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Shang couldn't help himself but get a nice laugh out of everything that he was seeing. He was avoiding the temptation to burst out laughing. This was a joyful sight for him.

The next thing Kung Lao remembered, he was stomped on harshly with Goro's Leaping Stomp, this time hitting the Shaolin warrior will full impact as he coughed out blood still not knowing where he was. Goro then picked up the dazed Kung Lao and performed his **Chest Pound** maneuver on the Shaolin warrior, knocking him several times with harsh blows to his chest. After beating on him for some time, it was clear that there was absolutely nothing Kung Lao could do as he was completely unresponsive and not doing anything.

" **Goro!** " Shang yelled out to his ally. "Bring Kung Lao to me. He is finished."

"As you wish…" Goro said happy to comply as he dumped Kung Lao's body only a few feet to where Shang's sat on his throne. Shang then walked ever so slowly to the Shaolin warrior with an evil look on his face that would make anyone sick to their stomach.

"...augh…" Kung Lao mumbled not knowing where he was.

" _It's over...I have failed Earthrealm_ _"_...Kung Lao heard his ancestor say in his head during another one of his visions.

" **Kung Lao!** " Sonya yelled out worried.

"What the hell is he doing with him!?" Johnny wondered with fear very noticeable in his voice.

" **NOOOO!** **"** Raiden yelled out in frustration.

As Shang began to glance down at the fallen Kung Lao, he began to laugh hysterically at how helpless and defenseless Kung Lao was lying on the ground. Kung Lao didn't even know that Shang Tsung was there as he was completely removed from reality. Shang stomped on the fallen warrior many times all the while laughing with the same evil look on his face that he had a while ago. This could have very well been the best moment of Shang Tsung's life.

" **DAMN YOU TO HELL SHANG TSUNG!** **"** Raiden yelled furiously across the room.

" **YOUR SOUL IS MINE!** **"** Shang proudly announced as he began to raise his hand in the air with his eyes glowing green; all the while reveling in the moment. At that moment, Kung Lao began to see his final vision of his ancestor having his soul drained by Shang Tsung as he lost his soul in the very same manner. Kung Lao fell in battle the very same way his ancestor did.

"Like ancestor like descendant. Ha ha ha ha!" Shang said laughing all the while.

Suddenly, the room became very quiet. Not just any type of quiet but **deathly quiet**. They all knew the consequence of Kung Lao losing that fight and what it meant for Earthrealm. More so the Earthrealm warriors watching knowing what would become of their realm now that they lost ten consecutive Mortal Kombat Tournaments. Raiden was the first to break the silence as he dropped to his knees, helpless and defeated after the outcome of the fight.

"...no…" Raiden said quietly staring a hole through the ground.

"Oh my god!" Sonya said realizing what the loss meant for Earthrealm.

"Raiden…" Johnny said not knowing what to say given what had transpired.

Scorpion, having seen the result of the fight knew exactly what that meant. With this in mind he immediately left in a flame of ashes as he cared nothing for what was about to happen. He would finally have his opportunity at revenge...

Shang Tsung on the other hand began to make his way across the room to where Raiden and his warriors were with Goro. It wasn't enough for him to win the tournament and to take Kung Lao's soul. He needed to fully revel in the moment.

"Well well well...Raiden!" Shang sneered. "Looks like you have lost the tournament. This tournament now marks Earthrealm's tenth consecutive loss to Outworld."

"Back off Shang!" Sonya yelled out assuming a fighting pose.

"If you know what's good for you, you better leave now!" Johnny said to Shang also prepared to fight.

Raiden continued to stare at the ground but deep down he wanted to kill Goro and Shang Tsung on the spot after what he had just seen. The only reason he didn't was that he was prohibited from attacking Shang and his warriors unless he was physically provoked by them.

"My Emperor will be visiting your realm very shortly. He will be very happy to see you all soon." Shang said with the uttermost arrogance as he and Goro left the Throne Room with all the guards. The only ones left in the room where Johnny, Sonya, and the distraught Raiden.

"Raiden…" Sonya said feeling horrible for what Raiden was going through.

Raiden slowly got up to the ground though was still looking somber and defeated. "Kung Lao...he's dead. Earthrealm is lost...forever…"

"Look sulking around doing nothing isn't going to do us shit! We need to leave here and think about what we're going to do about all this." Johnny said bluntly.

"After not saying anything for a few seconds, Raiden looked at Johnny and responded. "You are right Johnny Cage. We should leave the island and figure out what to do next." Raiden said as he went towards the cold, lifeless body of Kung Lao who had his soul taken just now. Resisting the temptation to break down on the spot, Raiden picked up his fallen pupil as he teleported away with Johnny and Sonya to a remote part of Shang Tsung's Island.

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Goro's Lair**

While all the horrible events went down in the Throne Room, **Sub-Zero** remained imprisoned inside a cell in Goro's Lair. Knowing full well that the **Lin Kuei** warrior could easily escape any normal cell, they locked Sub-Zero deep in the lair in a cell where he wouldn't be able to forcefully break out. He was also locked in a cell that Sub-Zero wasn't able to see out of, leaving the entire cell full of darkness. It was here that **Shang Tsung** intended to use the Lin Kuei warrior as a sacrifice for Shao Kahn to appease Outworld's emperor. Shang figured this to be useful as a way to appease Kahn after the deaths of **Baraka** and **Chaosmos**. Despite this Sub-Zero waited for an opportunity to escape his cell also being cautious as him attempting to break out early could lead to assassins pursuing him just as **Reptile** did the night before.

As he remained in his cell biding his time, he heard loud screams of agony out of the blue from all the guards that were in the lair, no doubt all of them getting killed. Not being able to see anything from inside his cell, Sub-Zero didn't know who was killing all the guards until it hit him shortly thereafter. He realized that Shang and Goro had no reason to kill the guards unless they had failed him in some way and that there was only one person present on the island that wanted him dead very badly. With that he heard a large fire-like sound burning his cell door and left his cell to see what had happened. There he saw all the guards dead from wounds most likely inflicted by a **Harpoon** and knew exactly who it was. Somehow, his instincts lead him to the **Palace Gates** where he knew this person would want to kill him. That being the spectre, **Scorpion** of course.

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island, Palace Gates**

 **Sub-Zero** began to make his way across the island still not knowing the result of the tournament. To him it wasn't him biggest concern but he was still very keen on knowing what had happened. Even more so Sub-Zero was displeased that he wasn't able to assassinate **Shang Tsung** as he came on the island to do so. Failure was something the Lin Kuei was not tolerant about and Sub-Zero would never dishonor his clan. He was intent on finding Shang Tsung and finishing what he had started but knew there was a very important battle for him to have before that happened.

Sub-Zero's instinct lead him to the Palace Gates where he had somehow knew **Scorpion** would be waiting for him. There, Sub-Zero wandered around the large walkway that was surrounded by many Buddhist statues and a shrine in the distance, all the while in the distance of vast, beautiful mountains. It was very easy to forget amidst all the beautiful scenery the tragedies and destruction that had gone down in the tournament. Sub-Zero paid no mind to this as he stopped abruptly.

" **Scorpion!** **"** I know you're here! Sub-Zero yelled aloud.

"A nice observation...Lin Kuei…" Scorpion sneered as he appeared out of flames about 8 feet away from where Sub-Zero was standing.

"You helped me escape the cell…"

"I did indeed. I wasn't going to let Shang Tsung and his lackeys steal my chance at revenge from me. Only I have the right to kill you." Scorpion bluntly told Sub-Zero. "The tournament is over. There's nothing stopping me from getting my revenge now."

"You mean nothing stopping me from sending you back to the Netherrealm where you belong!" Sub-Zero retorted.

"How pitiful." Scorpion mocked. "You actually believe you can defeat me. You have no idea how powerful i've become since my death at your hands."

"Prove it spawn of hell!" Sub-Zero challenged Scorpion.

"With pleasure…" Scorpion said preparing to fight.

Just then, Scorpion performed his **Teleport** and appeared right in front of Scorpion as he prepared to engage in kombat with his mortal enemy. Scorpion threw multiple punches and kicks that Sub-Zero in turn also blocked and came with his own set of offense. The two kept at this until Scorpion used his Teleport again and showed up behind Sub-Zero, hitting him with his **Teleport Punch** right in the face that stunned the Lin Kuei warrior. Scorpion followed up by performing a very harsh high kick to the face of Sub-Zero, a harsh punch right to his mid-section, and then an uppercut sending his Lin Kuei foe in the air. Scorpion then attempted to follow up on this by using another Teleport Punch to attack Sub-Zero whilst still in the air though Sub-Zero was quick to form an **Ice Clone** that took the fall. With his guard down, Sub-Zero attempted to **Freeze** Scorpion using his ice blast which proved to be unsuccessful when the spectre quickly formed hellfire that melted the ice instantly. Wasting not time, Sub-Zero performed his **Slide** ability to eliminate any space Scorpion had and performed a quick kick to Scorpion's head that stunned him briefly. Sub-Zero then followed up by using his Ground Freeze to freeze Scorpion where he stood only to see the spectre vanish behind him using his Teleport again. The next thing he knew, he saw Scorpion's Harpoon drive right in to his chest as he was pulled towards the spectre. Sub-Zero was very fortunate to have been wearing padded armor or else that would have very well ended up being a fatal blow.

" **GET OVER HERE!** **"** Scorpion yelled out as he dragged his hated enemy towards him and gave him a harsh, swift uppercut sending him away a few feet.

"It is as I said Lin Kuei. Only I will be the one to kill you. Your death at my hands is inevitable." Scorpion said walking towards Sub-Zero.

"...tch...Are you this obsessed with killing me over what I did to you in the Shaolin Temples?" Sub-Zero questioned getting back up to his feet.

Scorpion briefly paused to listen to what Sub-Zero was saying.

"You know just as well as I do that it was going to be me or you that was going to die there. I did what I did to survive as you would have done as well. You can blame Quan Chi for our encounter there." Sub-Zero explained as he noticed Scorpion becoming more angry with each passing word he said.

"Stupid, ignorant fool." Scorpion sneered as he proceeded to rush Sub-Zero once again.

Scorpion went all in when he performed several attacks at Sub-Zero followed by his **Flaming** **Back-flip** **Kick** that knocked Sub-Zero off balance. Scorpion then used his **Fireball** projectile at Sub-Zero, summoning a ball of fire at his foe that made Sub-Zero instinctively roll sideways to respond with his own Freeze projectile that Scorpion dodged when he teleported behind Sub-Zero and performed his **Leg Takedown** , throwing Sub-Zero down to the ground using a scissors take down and punched him repeatedly in the face. Sub-Zero got out of this predicament when he grabbed Scorpion's arm and froze the spectre's arms that allowed him to kick Scorpion in the head and break out of his hold. Scorpion back-flipped while Sub-Zero paced himself about 5 feet away from where Scorpion was and both warriors were at a standstill again.

"Explain to me just how exactly i'm an "ignorant" fool?" Sub-Zero questioned Scorpion with noticeable anger in his voice.

Scorpion did not respond to this and continued his assault. He used his Harpoon again on Sub-Zero that the Lin Kuei warrior caught and froze on contact and destroyed it. Scorpion wasted no time in responding to this when he used another Teleport Punch immediately after that was much faster and knocked Sub-Zero hard in the face. Scorpion followed up by this by using his **Hellfire** maneuver that would have burned the Lin Kuei warrior to ashes had he not reacted quickly when he used an Ice Clone quickly to take the fall. He then quickly used his Freeze on Scorpion to freeze the spectre solid for a few moments and used the opening to land several harsh blows on Scorpion followed by a harsh high kick to his head. Not content stopping there, Sub-Zero used his Ground Freeze once again to trap the spectre in ice as he broke out of his earlier ice attack and then lunged a blade formed of ice in to the spectre's chest where it shattered instantly upon contact.

"This is it for you Scorpion…" Sub-Zero sneered assuming he had won the fight.

Scorpion merely chuckled at this. "It is like I said before Lin Kuei, stupid and ignorant."

All of a sudden Scorpion got up from the ground forming a huge fire aura around him as he looked his foe dead in the eye, his ambition burning like the fires of hell. Sub-Zero looked bewildered how Scorpion not only managed to get up from what should have been a fatal predicament but also looked less damaged to how he was before the fight started.

"But how?" Sub-Zero blurted confused.

Scorpion stood menacingly with fire auras blazing around him as he clenched his fist. "I have channeled the very energies of the Netherrealm for this fight. Thanks to the work of Quan Chi's sorcery, I was able to use it's power in this fight. Something I will use to burn you alive!"

"I will never forgive you for what you have done to my family and clan Sub-Zero." Scorpion further added.

"Did what? I never killed anyone from your clan. The only person who I killed was you."

"Petty lies Lin Kuei scum. No words can save you from your demise at my hands."

"I am not your family's killer!" Sub-Zero loudly protested.

 **ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!** Scorpion yelled as he moved at incredible speed and punched Sub-Zero right in his mid-section, making the Lin Kuei warrior cough out blood.

Scorpion then followed up with more clubs to the head of Sub-Zero and a low kick that knocked him down to the ground. As if controlled by death itself, Scorpion began to rain down punches to the face of the downed Sub-Zero brutalizing the Lin Kuei warrior. Just before Sub-Zero could catch a break Scorpion threw him in to the air and performed his **Flame Spear** , an enhanced version of his normal Harpoon which sent two, flaming Harpoon's in to the chest of the Lin Kuei warrior nearly burning him alive. Scorpion once again pulled Sub-Zero towards him and kneed him right in the jaw followed by another Fireball that sent Sub-Zero several feet away from him. Sub-Zero was out of the fight having been outmatched by Scorpion's newfound power gained from the energies of the Netherrealm. After beating on the downed Sub-Zero for a while, Scorpion figured it was about time to kill the Lin Kuei warrior and extract his revenge as he paced a few feet away from Sub-Zero.

Now is your time to die Lin Kuei scum! Scorpion said as he pulled his mask off revealing a flaming skull.

"...tch...How many times...do I have to tell you? I'm not...your family's...killer!"

"Blood for blood. Your debt will be repaid!" Scorpion yelled aloud as he prepared to shoot a stream of fire from his skull to burn Sub-Zero alive. Much to Scorpion's dismay however, what he saw instead was his fire attack being repelled by electricity as the electricity completely overpowered his fire that sent him crashing down a few feet away from where he stood. As he went back to see what happened, what he saw was the Thunder God Raiden standing next to the downed Sub-Zero.

" **RAIDEN!** **"** Scorpion yelled aloud. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Leave at once Scorpion." Raiden told the spectre plainly. "You will not slay Sub-Zero."

" **You would deny me my chance at revenge**!" Scorpion questioned Raiden furiously.

"Your anger is misplaced Scorpion. Now I need to ask you to leave the island at once."

Scorpion wanted so badly to take Raiden's head at that point of time but he knew that going head to head with a Thunder God was not the best course of action, as furious as he was right then. Doing his best to channel all his fury, Scorpion complied with Raiden but not before leaving him a stern warning.

"Head my words Thunder God! You will regret making this decision!" Scorpion threatened as he disappeared in a flame of ashes. Raiden then turned his attention to Sub-Zero who was damaged badly but still able to move.

"I didn't ask you for any assistance!" Sub-Zero said embarrassed that someone would have to come and rescue him.

"Unbelievable." Raiden sneered angered by Sub-Zero's ungrateful attitude. "Here I was hoping you would have learned something all those years ago and clearly you have learned nothing. Not even after this tournament. How pitiful."

"So you wish to chastise me yet again? Is that it Thunder God?"

"No. The only reason why i've come to prevent Scorpion from slaying you is because Earthrealm has lost the tournament. Unfortunately, i'm going to need your assistance now. As much as it makes me sick that I would need the assistance of someone who fought for Outworld in this tournament. I have just a **little** bit of hope for you and i'm hopeful that you won't waste it."

Sub-Zero's eyes widened when he heard that. "Kung Lao lost?"

"Yes! He did!" Raiden said increasingly angry remembering the events in the Palace. "Now unless you wish to remained trapped on this island which I have no problem doing mind you, I suggest you come with me and my other warriors."

Sub-Zero sighed briefly and prepared to swallow his pride. He knew full well that he had no other choice in the matter and that assassinating Shang Tsung would be impossible with Goro around. Furthermore he knew what was to become of Earthrealm now that Outworld won the tournament and he acknowledged that this was his best course of survival. Even if his clan disapproved associating with outsiders.

"I'll do it Thunder God."

"Then come with me." Raiden said as he teleported Sub-Zero to a remote part of Shang Tsung's Island.

* * *

 **Earthrealm/Outworld, Shang Tsung's Island**

Raiden teleported Sub-Zero to a remote part of Shang Tsung's Island where everyone had first arrived on the island via the **Nethership**. It was here that Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade waited for the Thunder God along with the fallen Kung Lao who laid on the ground dead from his fight with Goro.

"Sub-Zero?" Sonya questioned looking at the ninja garbed in blue. "What's he doing here?"

"Yeah, wasn't he fighting for Outworld in the tournament?" Johnny wondered.

"Sub-Zero will be joining us for what's to come very shortly." Raiden explained. "As much as I don't like it, we need all the help we can get. Our realm will soon fall under Shao Kahn's tyranny."

"But Sub-Zero of all people?" Sonya questioned.

"We don't have time for this Sonya." Raiden said still feeling down from seeing Kung Lao die.

"Well if Sub-Zero tries anything against us i'm not going to waste any time whooping his frosty ass back to whatever backwater place he came from." Johnny threatened.

Sub-Zero did his best to ignore everything and then turned his attention to Raiden. "What happens now?"

"We will make our way back to the Shaolin Temples to alert everyone there what has happened in the tournament. There we will all await Shao Kahn's arrival in the realm where we and everyone there will fight off his forces that try to invade the temples." Raiden explained.

"But isn't he going to merge Earth with Outworld?" Sonya asked Raiden.

"He will. But knowing Shao Kahn he would much rather purge the Earth of it's population before taking the realm as his own. To that end we must ensure our survival for the time being." Raiden told his allies.

"Wow! Just like my sci-fi movie where these creepy aliens try to kill everyone on Earth." Johnny said slightly letting his sense of humor back on again.

" **Johnny!** " Sonya said aloud to get Johnny to take things seriously.

"Sorry…" Johnny said as his expression went back to being serious.

"How do we arrive back on Earthrealm?" Sub-Zero questioned.

"I will use my powers to open a portal that will take us directly to the **Wu Shi Academy**. There we will immediately alert everyone there of what's to come. I will also get the aid of my other pupils, **Liu Kang** and **Alexander** to assist in this task. Let us leave at once." Raiden said as he prepared to open the portal.

"Lets go!' Raiden said to his allies after opening the portal. "We have much work to do."

With that, everyone began to enter the portal and Raiden took Kung Lao's dead body with him where he would shortly thereafter bury him in the temples. There wasn't even time to mourn. Earthrealm was going to fall to the dark hands of Shao Kahn at any moment now…

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

And just like that, Kung Lao died the very same way his ancestor did. Poor guy. Same with Raiden, I really felt for him there.

With Kung Lao's defeat, Earthrealm has officially lost ten consecutive MK tournaments to Outworld. That means Big Daddy Kahn is coming to town to wreck shit up. Certainly not a pleasant outlook for Raiden and the Earth warriors.

Unlike the official MK universe where Bi-Han gets killed and becomes Noob Saibot, Raiden prevents his death here at the hands of Scorpion and now he continues living past MK1. Certainly makes for interesting scenarios now that he remains Sub-Zero. Scorpion is pissed though. Doubt he's going to take what Raiden did very well.

I should also make it known that Kuai Liang (the younger Sub-Zero) doesn't exist in this universe. Instead, Bi-Han is an only child in this alt universe. I wanted to put that tidbit somewhere in the story but it didn't really fit in anywhere.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **Outworld, Shao Kahn's Fortress**

 **October 10, 1992**

 **Shang Tsung's POV**

 _To say I was excited would have been the understatement of the millennia. After centuries upon centuries of long tedious waiting, **Outworld** has finally won ten conse_ _cutive_ _Mortal Kombat Tournaments as I expected to. **Earthrealm** now belongs to Outworld's emperor, __**Shao Kahn**_ _. Myself,_ _ **Goro**_ _,_ _ **Reptile**_ _, and all the guards I came to the tournament with made our way back to Shao Kahn's Fortress where we would report to Shao Kahn the result of the tournament._ _Amidst my excitement I had even forgotten about Sub-Zero who I had imprisoned in Goro's Lair before. The ninja somehow managed to escape his imprisonment but that was the last thing on my mind._

 _I must say, I wouldn't know what to say to Kahn had I lost this tournament. He would have no doubt taken my head without question for failing him. Had that happened, I might have tried to convince him to hold another tournament in Outworld where he would have the chance to kill all of Earth's' warriors himself. Thankfully, it never came down to that and now with ten straight victories in_ _ **Mortal Kombat**_ _Shao Kahn can freely enter Earthrealm and merge it with Outworld as he see's fit. The Elder Gods aren't able to do anything now. We have met their_ _criteria_ _of winning ten straight tournaments and now they must abide the rules of Mortal Kombat and allow Shao Kahn to claim Earthrealm. It pleases me to no end just imagining the helpless look on Raiden's face when he see's his realm crumbling at Kahn's feet. I even had a taste of that just at the end of the tournament._

 _As we all came back to the very spacious Throne Room, I noticed just about every prominent Outworld warrior had gathered in the Throne Room in the Fortress. There I saw massive amounts of **Shokan** , **Tarkatan** , and **Ce**_ ** _ntaurian_** _warriors all amassed in the room but not saying a word. Close to Kahn I also saw_ _ **Jade**_ _,_ _ **Tanya**_ _,_ _ **Ermac**_ _,_ _ **Rain**_ _, and_ _ **Reiko**_ _all crowded a few feet to where Shao Kahn sat on his throne. In the distance, I saw_ _ **Kitana**_ _and_ _ **Mileena**_ _, the Emperor's step-daughters standing next to each other looking very anxious for some reason. It struck me as odd that they would be so far away from Kahn at a time like this. Not that I cared anyways._

 _Shao Kahn must have demanded everyone be present to hear the outcome of the tournament. It would have worked either way to his benefit. Had I lost the tournament, Kahn would have wasted no time in_ _executing_ _me in front of everyone much to my_ _humiliation_ _. Had I won, he would be able to relish in his victory amongst all his warriors. Thankfully for me, it was the later as myself and Goro walked up a few feet to where Kahn was and did a respectful bow, ready to announce the outcome of the tournament._

" **Speak sorcerer!** **"** Shao Kahn loudly demanded.

I merely looked at Kahn for a few seconds and then morphed in to Kung Lao. "It is done…" I simply said as I morphed back.

Kahn got up from his throne and looked at me in the eye for a few seconds. He then prepared to address everyone in the room.

" **EARTHREALM FINALLY BELONGS TO ME!** **"** Kahn loudly announced. " **VICTORY IS OURS!** **"**

" **YEAH!** **"** I heard everyone cheering in unison.

Everyone in the room began to thrust their arms in the air and began to cheer like crazy to the point where they were almost dancing. Everyone was extremely elated to hear the result of the tournament knowing that Kahn would reward all of them for his conquest of Earthrealm.

" **ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR!** **"** I heard Goro say out loud, his hands thrusted in the air which got cheers and excitement out of everyone.

"Well done sorcerer." I heard Shao Kahn say to me amidst all the loud cheering and yelling. "Your work will not go unnoticed. I shall reward you in kind once I have merged Earthrealm with Outworld."

"Thank you my lord." I did another bow and continued to smile.

" **EVERYONE!** **"** Kahn said aloud getting everyone to stop talking and pay attention to him. " **WE WILL NOW MAKE OUR WAY IN TO EARTHREALM AND EXTERMINATE ALL THE PATHETIC HUMANS IN THAT REALM!** **"**

" **YEAH!** **"** Everyone yelled out.

" **TO HELL WITH EARTHREALM!** **"** Kahn yelled out with his hand in the air.

" **TO HELL WITH EARTHREALM!** **"** Everyone chanted back.

" **TO HELL WITH THE EARTHREALMERS!** **"** Kahn yelled again.

" **TO HELL WITH THE EARTHREALMERS!** **"** The crowd chanted.

" **TO HELL WITH THE ELDER GODS!** **"** Kahn yelled.

" **TO HELL WITH THE ELDER GODS!** **"** The crowd chanted.

" **TO HELL WITH RAIDEN!** **"** Kahn yelled.

" **TO HELL WITH RAIDEN!** **"** The crowd chanted.

" **VICTORY IS OURS!** **"** Kahn practically screamed at the top of his lungs with both his hands in the air. The crowd erupted in cheers as they all went about the room celebrating in victory.

" **ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR!** **"**

" **ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR!** **"**

" **ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR!** **"**

" **ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR!** **"**

" **ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR!** **"**

 _As happy as I was to see everything go down, I was more content to continue observing everything that was going on. I'm_ _had no desire to celebrate this victory_ _. At least not for an occasion like this. I will be much more_ _ecstatic_ _when the time comes for me to take Outworld for myself. It's only a matter of time until that happens anyways. I am merely biding my time before I kill Kahn and take my rightful position as Outworld's Emperor. Until then, I will faithfully serve Kahn and go about enforcing his will on the pathetic Earthrealmers._

 **End POV**

As everyone continued to loudly cheer and celebrate, the only two people in the large, spacious room who were not relishing the victory stood towards the far end of the room standing side by side. Those two individuals being Princess Kitana and her sister, Mileena.

Mileena looked at her sister looking concerned. "This is really bad Kitana."

"I know sister, I know." Kitana replied looking back at her sister.

* * *

 **Kharacter Endings**

 **Kung Lao** **:**

 **Ending:** Canon

Despite the Shaolin warrior's best efforts, Kung Lao was unsuccessful in defeating Goro in the Mortal Kombat Tournament falling to the Shokan prince much like his ancestor before him.

Kung Lao's loss marked the tenth straight Mortal Kombat victory for Outworld and thus Shao Kahn was finally able to conquer Earth, dooming the realm to chaos and darkness.

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Sonya Blade** **:**

 **Ending:** Semi-Canon

Unwillingly entering the Mortal Kombat Tournament, Sonya finds herself fending off against many of Outworld's deadliest foes. Sonya fights her way through the evil tournament one by one.

Eventually, Sonya comes across her most hated enemy, Kano. Sonya fights Kano and then kills the Red Dragon mercenary, ending his evil for good. Sonya then embarks on a mission to find and exterminate all Red Dragon members until the Red Dragon is no more.

 **Johnny Cage** **:**

 **Ending:** Non-Canon

Using all his skills and abilities as a fighter, Johnny Cage manages to defeat all his Outworld competition including the once thought to be unbeatable Prince Goro.

With his newfound title as Mortal Kombat Champion, Johnny starts a new Mortal Kombat Tournament forcing movie critics to fight to the death for his amusement.

Never again would any movie critic call Johnny a fraud.

 **Raiden:**

 **Ending:** Non-Canon

After witnessing the death of his pupil Kung Lao at the hands of Goro, Raiden, in a desperate attempt to save Earthrealm relinquishes his status as a God to fight in the tournament.

Raiden is successful in winning the tournament and ends Outworld's attempt at taking over Earth. But because of his newfound title as Mortal Kombat Champion, Raiden is forbidden from becoming a god again and will forever be a mortal warrior.

 **Sub-Zero:**

 **Ending:** Non-Canon

As ordered by his ninja clan, the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero is successful in assassinating Shang Tsung and also goes on to win the Mortal Kombat tournament itself.

However, because Sub-Zero was fighting on the side of Outworld in the tournament his victory still meant the tenth victory for Outworld in the tournament and thus Shao Kahn is able to lay claim to Earthrealm. Sub-Zero had unknowingly aided in his realm's downfall.

 **Scorpion:**

 **Ending:** Non-Canon

Serving Outworld due to a partnership between the Netherrealm, Scorpion fufils his duty in the tournament without a hitch and is successful in aiding Outworld's victory in the tournament.

Before everything could be said and done however, Scorpion tracks down Sub-Zero as he came to do in the tournament. He challenges Sub-Zero to a fight to the death and burns the Lin Kuei warrior alive.

" _Justice_ " had been done.

 **Kano:**

 **Ending:** Semi-Canon

Contracted by the demon sorcerer Shang Tsung, Kano is successful in aiding Outworld's victory in the tenth tournament and his Red Dragon mercenary clan is rewarded in kind for their assistance.

When Shao Kahn merges Earthrealm with Outworld, Kano's Red Dragon clan is enlisted by the Emperor to serve him faithfully. Under Shao Kahn's rule, the Red Dragon will be untouchable as they continue their vile, deplorable operations.

 **Baraka**

 **Ending:** Non-Canon

Known for his vicious bursts of rage and anger, Baraka goes on a rampage in the tournament and destroys all of Earth's warriors until none remained.

In an unexpected twist of events, Baraka kills Goro and Shang Tsung amidst his anger and unknowingly becomes Mortal Kombat Champion.

For this act of treason, Shao Kahn orders Baraka's execution as Baraka is forced to go in to hiding.

 **Chaosmos:**

 **Ending:** Non **-** Canon

Chaosmos finds little to no difficulty in taking on all of Earth's warriors in the tournament. None posed a threat to him as he single-handily destroyed them all.

In his arrogance, the Oletros warrior brazenly challenged Goro for the title of Mortal Kombat Champion. Chaosmos proves himself superior to the Shokan prince and becomes Shao Kahn's new right hand man replacing Shang Tsung himself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Oh crap baskets! Bid Daddy Kahn is coming to Earth! And I doubt he's going to want to make friends with anyone. All of which will transpire in the sequel! **Mortal Kombat II: Resistance**! The story will feature the struggles of Earth's warriors as they survive in a post Earthrealm-merged Outworld.

As you can see, the relationship between Kitana and Mileena is very different from what you remember it being in the official MK universe. Will be explained later in the next story.

I included Character Endings the same way MK games have character-specific endings in the game. For this story I tried to keep them in line with the endings from MK1 as that's what The Great Tournament is based off of.

Once again I need to give **UltimateBudokai3** credit for inspiring me to write this alternate universe MK story along with the many fics that are to come in the future. Just don't expect me to upload all the chapters at once like I did with this story.

Any feedback for the story is much appreciated, good or bad. Tell me what you thought of the story overall as well as the fight scenes in the story. I'm always interested in hearing what you guys think.

Thank you all for reading. It means a lot to me. Stay tuned for the sequel coming shortly (hopefully lol).


End file.
